Agni's Flames
by Lady Amaya
Summary: The flames of Agni they are said to bring more power than imagined when transformed into weapons. So terrible that no one dares to seek out this myth but an estranged aunt of Prince Zuko. What happens when the only allies Zuko has is his former enemies?
1. Chapter 1

That's right! Brenda is back! Only this is a completely different story, so she'll be a little different. I changed her name because one of my friends pointed out that it didn't fit with the culture she was born into. That kinda slipped my mind before hand. Also, my last story wasn't as good as I would have liked. I guess that was because I didn't have a really fun character to write with. So, just to get this straight, this is not a self insert. I'm also doing this with Zuko's aunt because she is so fun to write. I realized this when I was RPing with her. Also, this takes place instead of 'The Chase'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender . . . yet.

Agni's Flames

Prologue

A sigh escaped crimson lips as the owner leaned back in her chair. The owner, a teenage woman, reached up with one alabaster hand and brushed back curly midnight black hair. Her bangs were grown passed her chin most of them were kept up in a braid that circled the rest of her hair and acted as a ribbon to keep up the hair in the strange ponytail, but on the far right side, out of the way of her eyes, her long bangs were allowed to be free. In her hair rested a red comb in the shape of a flame. The woman crossed her legs, making her kimono shift. The flames etched all over it danced wildly in the light provided by the fire surrounding her in the room. Her obi was as black as her hair.

"Milady," A man in his thirties, with his blackish brown hair up in a traditional bun, came up to her and bowed. He wore Fire Nation armor. "there is someone here to see you." She raised a delicate eyebrow and looked down at the man with her golden eyes.

"Really now?" Her bored voice floated down to the man. "And why should I permit just anyone to enter?"

"Because I have great news for you, milady." A new voice entered the room as a man entered the room. He wore rags on his thin frame and had a strip of close covering his eyes. The woman narrowed her eyes and leaned forwards as the man in Fire Nation armor stood up and got into a fighting stance, prepared to defend his Lady.

"Who dares to enter my domain without permission?" She snarled at the man as the flame around her intensified to show her anger. The man in rags reached up and removed the cloth over his eyes. The man, a blind man, had what looked like burn marks around his eyes. The girl's rage died down and gave way to curiosity. "A blind man? Yet you have no escort to help you, no walking stick . . . what manner of trickery do you use to move about?" Once again her eyes narrowed. "Are you an earthbender? Is that how you move about? Seeing through the earth?" The man smiled and shook his head.

"Milady, I was born blind with these burn marks about my eyes." He explained to her.

"Why should that interest me?" Her demand was sharp and cold. "I do not wish to hear some sob story and take pity on a poor blind man." His smile never left his face, even while as she berated him.

"Milady, have you forgotten everything old master Chang taught you." The fire roared high to the ceiling at his words. She glared at him while clutching the armrests.

"How do you know who taught me legends? For my instructors safety, no one knew any of the people who taught me." She hissed. The man in Fire Nation armor glanced back his Lady but did not move from his stance. He would protect her with his life.

"I know because Agni took my eyes before I entered this world." The blind man answered. Her eyes widened as she stood up. With a wave of her hand, the fire parted to allow her to step down off of the chair.

"General Son, you are no longer needed." She whispered as she stepped off of the stairs and onto the ground.

"Milady?" Son asked, uncertain.

"You heard me!" She roared. The general nodded and bowed to her before leaving. She waited until he closed the great wooden doors to the room before she spoke again. "I remember now. Those gifted with foresight had their eyes taken from them by the Great Fire God, Agni. Burn marks around their eyes showed the world their gift." She whispered to herself. Once again her eyes narrowed. "What would a seer what with me? Why not go to my father, the Fire Lord?" She spat his title with disgust.

"Even with my gift of the future, I do not understand why you despise your father. It is not because he will not give you the title. You do not want it. I also do not understand why you have made your own palace atop this mountain and modeled it after the Fire Palace." Her eyes softened as she looked away.

". . . father's title does not interest me. He hates the fact that I'm a girl. In his eyes, my mother failed him. Besides, Iroh should be Fire Lord. Not only is he older, but he is far more worthy of the title. Yet I have no doubt that Ozai has some trick up his sleeve so that he will rule." She looked back at the blind man, her eyes hardened and bored. "This war . . . it is boring." She waved her hand, as if to wave off her boredom. "I have only known war. I would like to know something other than war. If the Fire Nation wins, I will have nothing to do. But if we stop this war, then I will be able to do many things." She sighed and shook her head. "But that is wishful thinking. Besides, I like the Fire Palace, that is why I modeled my own palace after it. I picked a mountain because I knew my family would never bother me. Well, perhaps Iroh will but I do not mind him." She narrowed her amber eyes at him. "But you did not answer my question, why not go to my brothers or father, Azulon?"

"I have seen the future. I know that you are the best one to entrust my abilities to." She cocked her head to the side. "I want this war to end. Just like you. And your nephew is the key."

"Iroh's son, Lu Tin?" She thought for a moment before sighing. "He does not have the ability to bend very well. And as I said earlier, Ozai will no doubt do something to gain the title. He is a manipulator. And Ozai will kill as many wives as he needs to until he gets a son." The teenager sighed and turned away from the blind man. "My brother Ozai is power hungry and ruthless."

"Iroh's child shall not be the key. Zuko will." She turned back to the seer, confused with his words.

"Who is Zuko?" She asked, lost.

"Zuko will be the banished prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko will be your nephew, son of Ozai." He answered with a smile. The teen raised her eyebrow again.

"Banished?" The seer answered her question with a nod. "Why?"

"Because, he, like Iroh and you, has a heart." Her eyes hardened at his words.

"Me? A heart? I am not a spineless fool such as those pathetic Air Nomads!" The seer did not flinch at her outburst. Rather, he calmly waited for her to finish. "I am the Princess of the Fire Nation! At 15 I have overseen the destruction of hundreds of villages! My father made sure that I would not be some soft hearted idiot! Just because I grow tired of this war does not mean I am willing to let the Fire Nation lose!" The fire had scorched the ceiling at this point. "So don't you _dare_ say that-" The seer interrupted her.

"I merely said you had a heart. Never once did I say you were soft hearted." The fire lowered slightly but it was still high. "There is a way for you to experience something other than war. Should Prince Zuko have something special when the Avatar reawakens, then the Fire Nation with neither lose, nor win."

"Something . . . special?" She repeated in a low voice as the fire dropped back to its normal height. "What are you talking about?"

"You remember what old Chang said of the Shakaku, correct?" She let out a gasp at the mention of the Shakaku. Covering her mouth in shock, the teen barely stopped herself from taking a step back. "I see that you do remember. Surprising, considering that you never paid attention to anything Chang said."

"How could I not remember the Shakaku?" She asked in a tiny voice. "A Shakaku . . . it's power . . . if it were real . . ."

"Aw, but they _are_ real." The seer uttered. Her eyes widened and shook as this time she did take a step back.

"I-impossible!" He laughed at her response to his words.

"Impossible, milady? No, merely difficult to find the correct people for one. Without a seer, you could never find all the people you need. After all, if the Fire Lord knew of those people, they would be put to work to create many Shakaku." Finally, she seemed to gain back her courage. Suspicion arose in her golden eyes.

"So what are you suggesting?"

"What I'm suggesting, milady, is that you stand in the shadows while all the events of Zuko's life take place. Only when Ozai orders the capture of Zuko can you interfere." Once again, she narrowed those golden eyes of hers.

"Stand in the shadows? Like I would ever do that. It's boring and I do detest boring things." The seer laughed, startling her. She stared at him, confused and suspicious. This man was not normal, forgoing his ability to see the future, that is. "What now?"

"Milady, I meant for you to show love towards Zuko but do not interfere with him. Keep contact with him as minimal as possible until the time is right. Then, you may strike at Ozai. Strike at the heart of the War. Strike with a Shakaku in your hand." He seemed to sense her surprised expression. "Milady, go into the Fire Navy. You have the tactical mind to go far in it. Also, you are a master at swordsmanship and firebending. You will go far in life. In ten years, I will see you again. I will bring with me your Shakaku, Houka." He turned to leave as he began to cover up his eyes with the strip of cloth but paused for a moment. "I suggest making sure Prince Zuko has your skill with a sword." As he left, General Son came into the room. He noticed her staring up at the flames that surrounded her chair.

"Is everything alright, milady?" A smirk came to her lips as she turned around.

"Everything is perfect, General." She began to walk towards the door.

"Milady? Where are you going?" Son asked, causing her to stop and turn to face him. A cold and calculating smile rested upon her face.

"General Son . . . you have been ordered to take care of me since I was a child, correct?" Confused, the man nodded at her question. "I think it is time you have a nice retirement." Her statement confused General Son even more.

"Milady, with all do respect, I must decline. Your father entrusted me with your safety. I can only retire should you enter the Fire Army or Navy. You have said both were too boring to be of any use to you." She nodded more to herself than to him as she recalled saying that many times.

"I am well aware of that. However, I've had a change of heart. I think I will enter the Fire Navy." Startled, Son looked at her as she turned away from him. "I trust you will keep everything that has occurred here a secret."

"Yes, milady."

"No, I'm not your lady anymore." She shook her head. "I am Amaya, a mere daughter of fire."

* * *

Amaya steadied her horse as it reared up with a 'neigh'. Her unique hairstyle was still the same. A black cape flared out behind her as her horse stomped the ground as it's front legs came back to the earth and she balanced herself with her armor on. She drew her sword and turned to the massive regiment behind her. Their ship was docked, heavily damaged as the earth rumbled. A hill was all that separated them from a small army of earthbenders. Catapults launched fireball after fireball at the earthbenders, only slowing them down. 

"Men, we have fought together and sailed together." Amaya called out as her horse stomped the ground. "Trust me now, as I am your Commander!" The soldiers waited for her to continue. "I will not lie. They say we are at a disadvantage because this is not a sea battle! And, unfortunately, we just might be." A mummer with through the crowd. Was she giving up? Was she asking them to surrender? "But I say no! We are sons and daughters of Fire! Agni shall not let some rock throwing savages stop us!" Her horse reared up once again as she shouted while swinging her sword up into the air. A roar of agreement met her ears. "Today, we show everyone that merely because we fight on the sea does not mean we cannot fight on land! Today, you show the world your valor, your merit. I do not question it, because I find you to be the best men and women I've yet to see. I do not question it because I know that each and everyone of you are capable of winning." A roar went up into the air, fist rammed up to the sky in a show of loyalty. "But they," Amaya pointed her sword over the hill, to where the earthbending army was. "they question your valor! Your merit! They question your love of your nation! Do not fight for me, but for the Fire Nation!" Another roar greeted her as she turned her horse around and kicked its sides. "To battle!" Amaya rode off into the battle.

"To battle!" Echoed her soldiers. The men and women under her command followed her out, over the hill. The earthbenders were startled that so many Fire Nation soldiers would rush out, over a hill to their deaths. Fire and earth collided. People were crushed while others were burned alive. But amongst it all, Amaya did not back down. She beheaded many soldiers, taking them by surprise by charging at them. After the initial shock wore off, Amaya's horse had the ground open up on it. However, the Commander saw the ground crack and leaped from her horse as it was swallowed up by the earth. She was on her feet in an instant with her sword ready. An earthbender sent a column of rocks at her, to which she barely dodged. As she turned she let out a huge wave of fire, burning several people around her. A movement in the corner of her eye made her flip up int the air, avoiding a boulder that would have crushed her otherwise. Amaya landed and kicked out behind her, scarring with flames the man who had sent out the boulder to harm her.

Amaya dropped down into a deep stance and moved her arms through the air quickly before letting out a huge bolt of lightning. As fast as she could, Amaya sent bolt after bolt in all directions, careful to avoid hitting her soldiers. The Fire Nation Princess bent back and narrowly missed another boulder. She took her sword and stabbed one man while kicking back, engulfing another in flames. As she began to pull her sword out, another movement caught her eyes. She had to let go of the sword as she jumped back, away. The earth opened up where she had stood. She watched as the body of the earthbender fell into the opened earth along with her sword. A snarl worked its way onto her face as she snapped her head in the direction of the people who opened the earth. A man stood there, a smirk on his face.

"Well, it looks like I'll be the lucky one to kill Lady Amaya of the Fire Nation." Electricity crackled around her hands as she dropped into a fighting stance. "What, no words? And I heard you were so good at speeches." He mocked her. A dangerous thing to do.

"Wiping that smile off your face just _might_ make up for the loss of that sword." She hissed before punching out, sending out balls of lightning instead of fire. She kicked at him, an arch of fire following the lightning. He dropped down into his own stance and moved his arms up in an arch, bringing up a wall of rock to block her attacks. He waited behind the wall of rock but nothing happened. Slowly, he lowered the rock to look at her only to find her missing. He looked around frantically but could not find her. He never looked up in time to see her coming down from the sky towards him with a foot arms towards him. A sudden force on the back of his neck was the last thing he felt before his neck snapped, causing him to fall to the ground, dead. Amaya landed and glared at the dead man. "That was my father's sword." She growled before looking back to the battle. She grimaced when she saw the carnage. The battle was only halfway done and plenty were dead on both sides. Sighing, Amaya charged back into battle, refusing to give up. She had sworn not to lose her men. Should a major loss like the one that was threatening her here occur, she could lose rank. She was not close to her brother Ozai and she doubt that he would give up the chance to make her life harder, like talking her father into demoting her.

"Commander!" Her head snapped to the left, golden eyes narrowing on a young soldier.

"What is it?" She demanded over the yells and moans of the dead. She rose an eyebrow as she looked at the man. "Shouldn't you be guarding the ship?" Her voice was cold, making him start. She had left a small group behind to guard the ship. She was positive that he was one. He was young and inexperienced. She would have left him behind instead of throwing him into a battle like this.

"M-ma'am, there's a b-blind man wanting to see y-you!" He stuttered out.

"Now! Of all times!" Her anger made the young man even more nervous.

"H-he said he h-had something for y-you. Something called a H-Houka." Her eyes widened as a memory floated to the surface.

_**In ten years, I will see you again. I will bring with me your Shakaku, Houka.**_

". . . has it been ten years already?" She asked herself quietly. _'Yes . . . . yes it has been ten years.' _Nodding, she looked off towards her ship. "Bring him to me! I cannot abandon my men, no matter what!" He nodded and hurried off to get the blind man. Abandoning her men, for whatever reason, would bring dishonor to her name. She was not some coward that waited until everyone else was dead before she would fight. No, Amaya fought with her men, earning their respect. She sighed as she looked over the battlefield once more before rushing into battle. She fought fiercely, several times getting hit with a rock or slashed at with a sword. However, for every injury she was dealt, she inflicted twenty more to the enemy. Amaya jumped back, a few strands of her hair being cut. The general that faced her had a sword with him. She glared at him before sending lightning and fire at him. He dodged and used rocks to block her attacks. She tried to get in close to finish him off in hand to hand combat but it failed. Panting heavily, Amaya tore off her black cape that was ragged and tattered. Throwing it to the side, the Commander waited calmly for him to make the next move. Second by second ticked by, bother listening to the sound of the other's breathing. They ignored the battle cries from their men. They ignored the pleas for mercy from their enemies. They ignored everything except each other. "So, are you going to stand around and stare all day?" She smirked as she mocked him.

"Did you not just kill my second in command for mocking?" He replied in an even tone. Her smirk grew.

"Well, it appears that you've been keeping an eye on me." She narrowed her eyes. "For something spur of the moment, such as a war ship docking in this harbor, you're pretty well organized." She circled him slowly as he began to circle her.

"You think this was spur of the moment? This is a harbor that war vessels often dock in after damage. We're just using that to our advantage. Not too hard to do. A crew comes back from battle, they aren't prepared for another fight. Especially on land. It help us eliminate fire scum like you!" He punched and stomped, sending boulder after boulder at her. Amaya sidestep several of the boulders but one clipped her leg. Hissing in pain, Amaya jumped high up into the air. "You won't fool me with that!" He yelled as she came crashing down to the ground he had been standing on before he had jumped to the side. Fire followed her movements, encompassing the spot in fire. She glare up and let out a low growl. Amaya ran forward, pushing herself as fast as she could. However, a wall of rocks rose up, blocking her from her path. Backing up slowly, she narrowed her eyes in frustration.

"Commander!" She looked back, surprised as the young soldier came running up to her with the blind man following. The blind man from ten years ago clutched an object wrapped in cloth.

"Commander Amaya, call its name! It will only respond to you!" The blind man called. She could only stare at him in confusion. Why call its name? True, it was a Shakaku, but still, was it not an inanimate object? Amaya turned her head as she head the crumbling of rock. The wall had risen up even higher and was now closing in on her.

"Commander!" The soldier cried out in fear. Several of her soldiers started to rush to her side, desperate to save their commanding officer. The rocks began to fall towards her.

"Amaya, call it's name! Houka awaits you!" It was now or never.

"HOUKA!"

* * *

So there you have it. What is a Shakaku? Why was Amaya so fearful of it? What does it do? And does calling this mysterious 'Houka' do anything other than make one look insane? 


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell!" An indignant cry echoed through the forest followed shortly by a loud _thud_. Silence quickly reigned over the forest in answer to the question that was shouted by a young man. Animals looked up from their business, with their ears perked up as their beady eyes scanned over the scenery. Everything was still as animals waited. Finally, after a few minutes passed, the animals went back to whatever they were doing. Be it stalking another animal, or eating grass, they all returned to their activities. The forest returned to its peaceful environment.

However, there was one spot in which the environment was not peaceful. A large net was weighing down a young man as he laid on the ground. He struggled to push the net off but it was of no use. The net was too heavy for him to remove. His beaten up robes were being torn even more as he struggled against the net, along with his straw hat. The ostrich horse he had been riding before being knocked off by the net stared at him while he kicked and punched, trying to get the net off. A panic had set in. The young man was desperate to get it off. He had to keep on going. There was no time to waste in his journey. And right now he had walked right into a trap. For what, he did not know. He only prayed that it was for large animals. But he knew, deep down in his heart, what it was for. A human. A firebender, to be exact. The net was heavy and metal. It wouldn't burn through. And more than likely, the net was made for him.

"My, my," He looked up the best he could, revealing what had not been seen under the straw hat previously. A large scar marred his left eye. "you haven't changed a bit, my prince." Out of the shadows a woman in her mid twenties stepped. Her shoulder length black hair was tossed onto one side and a red headband was viable. A red mask covered the lower half of her face, leaving her brown eyes to be scan over the young man. She wore a sleeveless black gi with a tight, thin red turtle neck under it that had black netting for the material for her sleeves and a red belt holding the gi tightly closed so that her curve could be seen. A black skirt with slits on both sides reached down to mid thigh. Her legs were covered by red leggings. Thin, fingerless leather gloves darker than night hugged her hands. Her feet were covered by light slip on black shoes.

"Do not mock me!" He snarled as he struggle. She slowly walked over to the large bird with a saddle and reigns on it. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" He demanded, making her turn to face him. A smile reached her eyes.

"Even in exile, you will always act like a prince. However, I do not think you should use such language at such a young age." He balled his hand up into a fist as his body shook with rage. "Calm yourself, where I am taking you, you will no longer need the bird." She removed the saddle and reigns. The woman took off the pack he had been carrying on the bird. Zuko watched all this happen as a new panic seized him. His mask was hidden in the pack at the bottom. There was no doubt in his mind. He was going to die.

"So, she's going to kill me." He muttered to himself in resignation.

"Don't be silly, Prince Zuko." She turned to him after setting the animal free. He watched as it trotted off, oblivious to what was going on.

"Don't toy with me, Keiko!" Zuko roared as he resumed struggling. "Why else would she send you!" Keiko grasped the net with both her hands and pulled it off. Zuko wasted no time in taking off in a sprint. However, he only got a few feet before a rope with a heavy metal ball on each end wrapped round him. Falling to the ground, Zuko turned his head to glare at Keiko.

"Prince Zuko," Her voice was darker now as she stood over him, staring down at him with cold brown eyes. "I have been given orders to bring you to her no matter what."

* * *

Azula couldn't help but smile. Everything was going according to plan. Everything was perfect. Now, all she had to do was to draw out two more of her pawns. Then she could return home a hero, as usual. It was amazing what she could do, really. Everyone else failed but she would succeed. It seemed that that was her destiny.

"You seem happy." Mei commented before taking a sip of water as she sat at the dinner table. Ty Li smiled brightly as she nibbled on a rice cake.

"Azula, you should be like this more often!" Ty Li giggled lightly as she shifted her weight in her seat. "Your aura is so bright today. I like it so much better than when you are always serious!" Mei couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend. Azula smirked as she laced her fingers together before pressing her chin against them.

"Yes, I suppose I am happy. But can you blame me?" She glanced at both of her friends. "I've got him. All I have to do is what till they both come to save him." Azula leaned back with a laugh. "This was so easy! I can't believe that my pathetic brother took three years for this."

"But then again, the Avatar has only be around for a few months." Mei corrected the princess, making Azula frown.

"You . . . care for him, don't you?" Mei put down her water and stood up.

"Excuse me, Princess. I need to practice my aim."

* * *

Keiko walked with Zuko in front of her, his arms bound in chains. Another chain wrapped around the chains that she held the end of, effectively holding him. Zuko's mind raced. He had to find a way out. Otherwise . . .

"Why does she want me?" Zuko asked. Keiko tilted her head as he looked back behind him to look at her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zuko looked ahead, his eyes downcast when she answered him. He had to buy time. He had to think of something, anything! He wasn't ready to die! Those without honor were worthless in the eyes of Fire Lord. And he didn't want that. He wanted to be worth something in his father's eyes. His father . . . Zuko felt his chest tighten slightly at the thought of his father.

"I see." Zuko bit his lip. He might be able to take Keiko in firebending. But he had to get his arms free. Zuko didn't know how to convince her to let his arms be released. She was too smart for that. "So Uncle . . . _is_ the only one that cares." He muttered to himself. He . . . he wanted so badly for his uncle to wake him up. Wake him up and tell him that he should get ready for the day. Tell him that everything was a dream. That there never was an Agni Kai between him and his father. He wanted that so badly. But it would never happen.

Keiko held back a sigh when she heard Zuko mutter to himself. The boy was so lost. And right now . . . he must hate her. He must hate everyone but his uncle. She wanted to get him to her as soon as possible. Then those ridiculous feelings would be put to rest. He wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. But her mission included keeping her mouth shut.

". . ."

"You don't have to say anything . . . I'm ready for my death." Zuko whispered, his voice barely about the wind. In truth, he was not ready. But he would not show cowardice. He would not bring more disgrace to himself by begging for mercy. He had learned a long time ago that it was useless to do so. Especially when it concerned his own family. She had enough ammo against him now. True, Keiko had not yet looked into the pack but there was no doubt that _she_ would. When that happened . . . Zuko didn't want to think about the great amount of dishonor that would grace him. It was like his Agni Kai all over again. A thought seized him. What would his uncle think?

"Prince Zuko-" Keiko started but was cut off.

"Don't mock me!" Zuko yelled, stopping and turning to glare at her. Keiko calmly shook her head as she stopped also so as not to bump into him.

"You misunderstand me." She whispered softly but he still heard her.

"What are you talking about, Keiko? How can I misunderstand you! I am no longer a prince!" Keiko stared at him for a moment before changing the subject. Her mistress had told her not to reveal anything unless she absolutely had to.

"How do you do it?" She asked him as she stared into his eyes.

"Do what?" He quirked an eyebrow in confusion. The woman baffled him. But then again she was a ninja so it was her job to baffle people. He had first met her when he was much younger. He didn't understand her then and he doesn't understand her now. The way she melt into the shadows once had him spending an entire day trying to get her to tell him how she did it but it was to no avail.

"Walk around with your head held high?" That question startled him. It was plain as day on his face that he did not understand what she meant. She chuckled before explain. "After all you've been through . . . I am not that strong . . ." She uttered that last bit under her breath so Zuko couldn't hear her. "You walk around, with your head held high after so much has happened. You were branded a traitor by your own father . . . you were scarred by him . . . I don't know how you do it." Zuko looked away and turned around. He began to walk forward. "There you go again, walking forward without ever looking back." Keiko whispered to herself as she too began to walk forward.

* * *

"No! You've got it all wrong, Aang!" Toph yelled as she made her way over to Aang. Katara glanced up from her cooking but quickly dismissed it. Sokka yawned before rolling over and adjusting himself on the ground. They had been running out of supplies so they decided to stop for awhile and visit a town. Right now they were still in the wilderness but they were getting along just fine.

"It's weird . . ." Katara muttered to herself.

"What's weird?" Sokka yawned again as he glanced at his sister. Katara looked up, surprised that he had heard her. "Well?"

"Oh. I was just thinking that it was weird that we haven't run into Zuko for so long." Sokka's face darkened at the mention of the prince.

"Good riddance! I'd be happy if he drowned on the way back from the North Pole." Katara sighed and nodded. It wouldn't bug her too much. But then again . . . her Gran-Gran always said to look for the good in people and never wish harm. Because whatever you wished would usually come back to haunt you.

"Don't be like that, Sokka." Aang mumbled as he came over from his practice with Toph.

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asked. Aang opened his mouth to answer but Sokka beat him to it.

"Prince of the Fire Scum." He spat out. "We should have just left him to die at the North Pole but Aang said no."

"He can't be all bad, Sokka, no one is." Aang whispered loud enough for Sokka to hear as he remembered Zuko saving him as the Blue Spirit. That was something that he still had not shared with his friends. Sokka exchanged a glance with his sister. The Water Tribe warrior still held a huge grudge against all firebenders for what happened to Yue. And Katara couldn't blame him for that. She understood. Yet in the back of her head she heard the nagging voice of her Gran-Gran. Bitting back a sigh, Katara nodded in response to Aang.

"You're right, Aang." Katara comforted him, not wanting to break the boy's innocence. "I'm sure that he's alright." She sent a pointed glare to Sokka, telling him to keep his mouth shut. "And maybe, just maybe, he won't hunt you anymore." Toph shrugged as she laid back on the ground.

"Whatever. You've got me now. There's no way you'll have to worry so much about some prince."

* * *

"You were never this nice to me before." Zuko commented as Keiko made camp. The dark curtain of the night had swept in, blanketing everything. Keiko stood up from the small fire she had just made by using her firebending abilities and dried grass with sticks in the middle of a circle of rocks. She shrugged as she opened own pack and produced a loaf of bread. Breaking it in half, Keiko held it up for Zuko to take a bite out of. The former prince reluctantly did so. His arms were still bound, making it impossible for him to feed himself. It was humiliating, but he would be gone from this world soon so why bother. Besides, he was tired. Tired of fighting his own nation. Tired of being on the run from people that he wanted to protect. Tired of all his family but Iroh wanting him dead and thinking him worthless.

". . ." The truth was, Keiko was ordered to do everything to put his mind at easy. Yet she was not allowed to reveal her true intentions, making it difficult for her.

"I suppose it's pity. Well, I don't need or want your pity!" Zuko hissed, making Keiko shake her head, her charcoal hair following her in its movement.

"You misunderstand, as usual." Zuko chewed the last bit of his half of bread before speaking.

"Then clarify!" Zuko demanded from the ninja. Her eyes hardened at his demand and turned cold. Only one person was allowed to order her about and it was not him!

"You are not my master." Keiko stood up and wrapped the end of the chain around a tree, trying him to the tree. "Rest, we've a long walk ahead of us."

"If so, then why not take the ostrich horse?" Zuko questioned, hating the silence. He wanted so badly to know what she was planning. He had to know. It was driving him mad. What this part of the plan? To torture him while he still breathed? Well, he was not going to let them know that it was working. Zuko had more pride than that. He had more honor than that, even if he had it taken away. He was still above letting his enemies know their plans were working.

"Because it would cause too mush trouble." Keiko explained, or at least, thought she did. However, Zuko did not follow her train of thought. Perhaps no one truly did. So he pushed on. Even if it annoyed her to the point of killing him, then he would have the grim satisfaction of knowing he had outsmarted them somehow. He would evade her prize, her joy in seeing him die herself.

"You make no sense."

"Then you will have to deal with that." Keiko would not be drawn into his game. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get her to the point where she either made a mistake, or killed him. Neither would happen, that is why her mistress trusted her.

"And if I refuse?" Zuko challenged her, making Keiko squat down to be eye to eye with him.

"I know what you are trying to do, Prince Zuko." His eyes narrowed when she addressed him with his title. No, his former title.

". . . stop mocking me." Zuko growled in a low voice. Keiko stood up and turned her back to him, walking away towards the shadows.

"I do not mock you, my prince." She whispered loud enough for him to hear her as she looked at her half of the loaf of bread.

"Then why call me by my former title?" He demanded of her. She would constantly call him that. It irked him greatly. It made his raging fire burn greatly. So great that it begged to be released. But there was not much that could be done.

"That, you will have to talk about with my mistress." Keiko faded into the shadows. No, she wasn't gone, she was merely . . . hiding. Zuko knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't run away, even after she tied him to a tree.

Zuko looked up at the sky, through the trees. What he would give for another night free. Free from the jaws of death. Free to find his way in life. A life that he was soon going to lose.

_'But then again,_' Zuko thought, _'I'll at least be free from this world soon enough.'

* * *

_

So, what do you think? I hope that it was good enough for you. If you have any ideas or comments, let me know. I want my viewers input in my story so I can make it better for you. Thank you so much for reading and ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

"_After Ursa left, something happened to Zuko. It was a boy losing his innocence. Now, should anything happen to Iroh . . . it will break Zuko. And a darker Zuko will rise up, taking joy in others pain. A man darker than Ozai could ever hope to be."_ Those words rung in her ears. Keiko's eyes snapped open as she heard the rustle of chains. She stepped out of the shadows and into the light cast by the morning sun. Looking down at him, Keiko couldn't help but think of what her mistress had whispered to her. But Iroh wasn't with Zuko so she could not go and protect the old man. Getting Zuko to her mistress was her main priority.

"Is today the day?" He asked as he looked up at her. His golden eyes were dark. "Is today the day I die?" Keiko looked Zuko straight in the eye as she answered him.

"You will have to ask her that, not me." Keiko untied the chain from the tree and waited as he pushed himself up without his arms. It was difficult and it took Zuko a few minutes but he managed to do it. He never wanted to have his arms free as much as he did now. "You . . . are a master with dual swords, correct, Prince Zuko?" Zuko looked up at her with fury in his eyes. The broad swords that he used were strapped to her back. It was another jest.

"Stop mocking me!" He practically screamed. She shook her head again as her eyes hardened.

"You are young and foolish. I do not mock." She snapped, tired to him constantly yelling at her.

"Then why still call me a prince!" Zuko demanded, desperate to know. She stared at him dead in the eye as she answered him.

"That is something you will have to find out for yourself." She pushed him forward, signaling to walk and the end of the conversation. Zuko obliged, not because he wanted to, but because he had to. There was no choice for him. Prince Zuko was no more. Only a pathetic fugitive of the Fire Nation that would die.

_'Mother . . . I don't know who I am anymore.'_ Zuko thought as he marched forward. _'Forgive me.'

* * *

_

Three days. Three days of wondering whether of not he would die that day. It was killing him slowly. And to make it worse, he had no idea if he would be like that tomorrow. Or if tomorrow would even come for him. Keiko would not say. Zuko had thought of everything he could do to try and escape. However, Keiko was a master ninja and firebender. He had no way out.

"Why did she send you?" He asked, breaking the silence that reigned over the two for the past few days. Keiko stared at the back of his head and raised an eyebrow.

"To retrieve you, what else?"

"No, you. Why did she send _you_?" Zuko asked, desperate for anything that might ease his mind. The slightest thing would ease his pained mind.

"Because she trusts me." Zuko looked at the sky as a bird flew overhead. How he wished he could be free like that bird. Not a care in the world. All that mattered to it was how far it could go in a day. How high it could fly. He wished with all his might that he could be like the bird. But he couldn't. Not yet. Soon, though, he would be like the bird. His spirit would be free from everything.

"Because she wants me dead, that's the real answer." He sighed and looked back at Keiko. "Please don't lie to me." Keiko fought back a sigh herself. She wished her mistress had not made her out to be the bad guy in this but there was no choice. Her mistress's word was law. There was nothing she could do.

"I haven't lied to you." It was the truth. Keiko had not uttered one lie. But she did not inform the boy of the hole truth, which was probably just as bad.

". . . no . . . you haven't. You just haven't told me anything at all." A thought seized him. Zuko could feel the terror wield up inside of him. What of his uncle? How could he go three days without wondering if his uncle was caught? He cursed at himself mentally and prayed to Agni that his uncle was alright. He knew he wouldn't get anything out of Keiko. She would not go against _her_. And _she_ probably said not to tell him if they had Iroh.

". . . why . . . do you love Ozai?" He looked back at her once again, confused. Why did she care? Why did anyone care? He was a nobody now. He wasn't worth anything in anyone's eyes except Iroh's. "He's done terrible things to you. Yet you still love him. Why?" Zuko looked ahead and thought for a moment, trying to find the answer himself. There was no true reason . . . but still . . .

"He's my father. That should be enough." Keiko rose an eyebrow, not believing him but deciding not to push the matter any further. In truth, Zuko didn't believe himself either. He didn't know what to believe. All he knew was that he would soon face Agni and see what the Fire God thought of him. Then he would see if he truly was worthless.

* * *

Zuko felt like he would drop any minute. How long? How long had they been walking? He lost track. This was the fifth day of walking, chained like an animal. His knees were weak and he had trouble keeping his eyes open. Zuko just wanted it to be over. Over so he could rest. Keiko didn't seem winded or tired or anything! It drove him mad. His very sanity was at the breaking point. He couldn't take it any more. Zuko had to have it end. Even if it meant taking his own life by biting off his tongue! He had to stop it. Everything ached in him. He was no longer interested in if it was the day he was going to die. He was no longer interested in what his father thought of him. The former prince just wanted it to end. All the pain, suffering, everything!

"We're here." Keiko's voice drew him back to reality, making him look up. In front of him was a smaller war vessel. It was no where near as small as the one he had traveled on for nearly three years but it was smaller than normal vessels. It was sleek and powerful. With its three tips on the end with a fire motif on them made by the finest metalworkers, the ship was elegant. Just like _her_. It was the Phantom Flame.

Zuko was pushed forward again, up onto the ramp that led up to the Phantom Flame. He stumbled onto the deck and everyone on deck turned to see him. How humiliating. But to add salt to a wound, they bowed. Bowed! His temper flared. Though he was tired, his temper was not. He opened his mouth to yell at them, to command them to stop mocking him, but then he closed it and looked away in shame. Their loyalty to _her_ was legendary. It was said that they would take on the gods if she so commanded it. If she ordered them to mock him, there was nothing he could do.

"So, you're finally here." He didn't need to turn to see who it was. That voice would never change. It would be the last one he would hear, he was sure. "Keiko, I'm impressed that you were able to bring him to me so quickly without the ostrich horse." Confusion rang through his body. How did she know he had an ostrich horse? "Come now, Prince Zuko, must you really keep your back to me?"

"Don't mock me." He growled, refusing to turn to look at her. "Kill me now. I tire of you constant mocking. Let a dead man rest." He heard footsteps as she came into view. Her amber eyes stared into his. "Admiral Amaya, mock me no longer. If you cared for me at all, just kill me now." Amaya smirked. Her hair style was still the same as all those years ago with a single braid wrapped around her curly hair, making it into a ponytail. However, now magenta crystals earrings dangled down from her ears. Ruby lips pulled back into a smile as sunny eyes softened. Her black cape waved through the air along with her midnight hair as the wind blew.

"My child, if you think I would ever kill you, you are mistaken." She motioned to Keiko and the chains binding him dropped to the ground as Keiko freed him. Zuko rubbed his arms, trying to get the circulation back into them. "Come, we will talk while we dine!" She turned to leave but his voice stopped her.

"Why torment me? Why try to lure me into a false sense of security? You've got me on your ship. All you have to do is oder your guards to throw me in the brig and sail back to the Fire Nation." Zuko looked at her with tired eyes while she turned to face him. Once again her eyes softened. Stepping forward, Amaya embraced Zuko, startling him.

"My dear prince, if you think I would ever do that, then perhaps I should not have done as Keizo said."

"Since when have you done what other people said?" Zuko demanded, confused more so than ever. Who was Keizo? What did he tell her to do? And why did she do it? He was ripped from his thoughts as the Admiral chuckled.

"Good question." She smirked at him. "Nephew, I want to ask you something." Zuko was silent, signaling that she could ask him. "Do you know who sent you those broad swords all those years ago?" He shook his head. Where was she going with this? What was her true purpose? All these questions surrounded his head as she tried to sort out his thoughts. "It was me."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Amaya stepped back smoothly and looked over her men. "Answer me, dammit!" Her head snapped back to look at him and glare. Her own liquid gold eyes narrowed as they stared into his.

"Do not raise your voice to me, nephew." Amaya warned in a dangerous tone. "I could have you killed at any time." Zuko glared at her, hatred radiating off of him.

"If you think that I care if you kill me, then you are mistaken."

"Admiral," Amaya did not glance at the young man who walked up behind her. With his black hair pulled up into a bun and Fire Nation armor, he looked no older than twenty five. "I think you should tell him, otherwise someone might be hurt." Now she glanced at the man. His concern was evident on his face causing her to sigh.

"Very well. But do not think to try and handle me, Commander Haku." Haku bowed her her without flinching at her harsh tone. It appeared that he was used to it.

"Of course, Admiral." He straightened and smiled at his commanding officer while she sighed again. She was getting a headache and things seemed to have slowed down to a boring pace. And she did detest boring things.

"Tell me what, Amaya?" Zuko growled out, still angry and hateful. What was it now? What little secret was she hiding from him? He was tired of her head games. He was tired of it all. Amaya looked at her nephew and got down on one knee while she bowed her head. "Do not mock me, Amaya!" Zuko hissed while her entire crew bowed to him again.

"I do not mock you, Prince Zuko. You are the true heir to the throne. Ozai has lied and cheated throughout the war. There is no honor in what he is doing." She looked up at Zuko, her eyes unwavering as she spoke. She stared him straight in the eye and did not back down. "There is no honor in what he has done to you. So I will stand by your side." Zuko could only stare at her, shocked by her words. He looked around and couldn't help but feel something bloom in his chest. Something that he had forgotten when Azula declared him a fugitive. Hope. But . . .

"You're words are treasonous, Amaya." Amaya shook her head firmly and spoke without a doubt in her voice.

"No. You are the heir to the throne. Ozai has never been the rightful Fire Lord. My brother Iroh should have been it. Without a heir, the title should have gone to you when he died. Now Ozai dares to put a price on your head!" She stood up and shook her head once again. "He has gone too far! I have watched from the shadows long enough." Amaya reached forward and grabbed Zuko's hands and held onto them. "I will teach you. I will push you until you are no longer trying to catch up with anyone ever again. I can give you the weapons you need to take back your throne." Zuko yanked his hands out of hers.

"What makes you think that's what I want?" He snapped as he turned away. Amaya fought back a sigh when she realized what he wanted. How could she ever over look that? Who could ever look that fact, screaming at her in the face.

"Of course. You want what every child wants. But unlike other children . . . you never got it." She walked up behind him and pulled him back into a hug, startling him again. "You want your father to be proud. You want him to think you are worth something. You want him to love you." Zuko stood there, paralyzed by her words. How true they were. But he knew the truth. That would never happen. He shamed Ozai far too much for that to ever happen. "But he's not a father." Zuko pulled out of her hug and turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" She cupped the side of his face and stared softly into his eyes.

"Fathers are kind. Fathers are caring. Fathers protect you. Fathers raise you." She shook her head with an overwhelming sadness flowing from her eyes. "You were protected by your mother. You were raised by Iroh." She let her hand fall to her side. "Ozai does not deserve your love." Amaya whispered to her nephew. "He has never done anything for you. Now is the time to prove you aren't worthless. Take back your throne by force. I will stand beside you. I will give you an army. I will give you the power you need." Zuko narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What little I know about you is that you don't do anything without a price, Amaya." Amaya smirked at him when he called her out on that.

"This is very true. However, the price was paid a long time ago."

"How?" Zuko asked, confused again.

"Keizo already paid for this deal. It was he that I originally made a deal with." She chuckled when she saw his confusion grow in his eyes. The boy always was easy to read. "Keizo is a man who wants the same things that I do." Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"And what would that be, Admiral?" Amaya shrugged as she stepped away from Zuko.

"Nothing much, my prince. Just the end of the war. An end where the balance is restored and the Fire Nation stops on its own." Zuko stifled a gasp and took a step back when she uttered those words.

"Admiral Amaya, those words-" Amaya smirked and cut into his words.

"Are the same words you hold in your heart." She finished for him. Zuko shook his head vigorously.

"No! I would never betray my country like that!" Zuko stared at the ground, as he shook with rage at his aunt's words. How dare she? Was she not a child of fire herself? How could she think such things?

"Betray!" Amaya roared. "The Fire Nation grows weaker with each passing day. Anyone who isn't a nobleman is shipped off to the army!" She shook her head in disgust. "Anyone who doesn't kiss up or agree with Ozai is in poverty. Our soldiers die each day. Women weep over their husbands deaths. Mothers watch their sons come home in caskets!" Amaya narrowed her eyes as pounced on Zuko's weakness. "Would you want your mother to have to suffer burying her son? She may have left, but I'm sure news like a banished prince's death would reach even her ears, wherever she is." Zuko look up at Amaya in surprise and shock before looking away. No . . . . he could never wish that on his mother. "Prince Zuko . . . if you truly believe that the Fire Nation must win . . . then go to the city of Mok and take with you Tora."

"Tora?" Zuko repeated, lost. Amaya nodded.

"Yes, Tora is the name of a weapon I had made for you. Daos broadswords, the kind you like to fight with." She motioned to Keiko once again and the ninja bowed before disappearing into the ship to retrieve something.

"What's in Mok? And why do you want me to take some swords you had made? I already have swords." Amaya sighed at his questions.

"Please, nephew, just trust me. After you do this, you won't ever have to see me again if you do not want to. Those swords are special. But you must not use them until you have reached Mok." At that moment, before Zuko could say anything, Keiko reappeared with a sheathe and gave it to him. In the plain black sheathe there were two swords. The only visible parts of the swords were the hilts and handles. On the end of the handles there was a small hemisphere on each sword. Each golden hemisphere had a red tassel on the end. The handles had black tapping around them. The hilts were golden and had ancient runes carefully etched into it. "They are special swords." She whispered into his ear as he examined the swords. Zuko began to pull the swords out but Amaya's hand on his stopped him. She gently pried off his hand from the handles and took the sheathed swords from him. Zuko stood still as she tied them to his belt where the old swords used to be. "Only unsheathe them in Mok. Here is a horse to take to Mok. You'll reach the city in three days if you ride one of my fastest horses, Riki." She turned him so that he was facing the ramp as one of her soldiers stood down on the ground with a black stallion. Zuko glanced at Amaya.

"How do I know that this is not some sick joke? You could be sending me straight to my sister." Amaya closed her eyes and sighed.

". . . your sister is in Mok . . ." Zuko glared at her. "But she has something very important that I don't want her to have. Should you get to Mok and decide that you think she should have it . . . then you are free to leave. In fact, you don't even have to get to the city. All you have to do is hear about what she has and then you can decide. The swords are yours, no matter what you decide. However, you cannot use them until you discover what she has." Zuko thought for a moment. If he just went by the city, never stopping in the actually city but rather finding out what she has in a nearby city . . . then he could keep a pair of nice swords. He glanced at the horse. "And the horse is yours, I won't chase you for it." A regular horse was rare. And faster than most ridden animals. He would be able to get even farther away from his family than with the ostrich horse. "There is everything you need in the saddlebag. Money, food, a map . . . enough to get you to Mok and back, should you choose."

"Alright." Zuko agreed to his aunt's terms. "But I doubt I'll be back." Amaya smirked and shrugged.

"Somehow, I excepted nothing less." She turned away from him and smiled as she looked up at the sky. "Oh, and Prince Zuko?" He paused before he hauled himself up onto the saddle of Riki. "Should you decide to come back to me and let me teach you, I'll be waiting here." Zuko would have scoffed but something stopped him. His curiosity got the better of him and he asked her a question that surprised even him.

". . . for how long?" Amaya smiled with her back turned to him.

"I will wait for you, and you alone, for two weeks." Zuko nodded and pulled himself onto the horse. He kicked the horse in the sides, making it gallop away. Keiko stared after the horse before turning to Amaya.

"Mistress, do you want me to go to Mok, to help him should he need it." Amaya shook her head as she glanced over her shoulder in the direction Zuko had disappeared in.

"No. His mastery with the sword will soon surpass my own. And with Tora, Azula will not be able to touch him." Keiko raised an eyebrow at Amaya in confusion.

"But he does not know how to use Tora properly." Amaya shrugged as she began to walk towards the hatch.

"True. But his will to stop Azula might be enough to trigger Tora on its own. Besides, how will he ever trust me if I have you follow him?" Amaya sighed as frowned and stopped before stepping through the hatch. "Things are going to be rather boring until he comes back, won't they?" Haku smiled at his Admiral.

"I suppose so, Admiral. However, there is a town nearby if you like to visit it." Amaya thought for a minute about Haku's suggestions before shaking her head.

"No. I think it be best if I trained while he's gone." Amaya smirked before disappearing through the hatch. Haku sighed as he watched many of the crew members began to sweat at her words.


	4. Chapter 4

Riki practically flew over the ground. The speed was amazing. It made Zuko's head spin. He had to lean in close to the horse and hold tight to the reigns in order to keep the harsh wind from biting into his face. Wind cutting into his face was something that he wouldn't have thought twice about in years past. However things changed. Mainly his face. Bitter winds bothered his scar. It reminded him even more that he was marred for life. That he was disowned.

The horse jumped over a fallen log, however this did not jostle Zuko in the lest. The horse ran down the path without ever slowing. On occasion, Zuko would pull out the map and make sure that he was on the right track to Mok. He took notice of signs, making sure he going in the right direction. It had only been a hour since he had set off from the Phantom Flame towards Mok. He agreed to go near Mok and he would honor his word with his aunt. Even if she didn't. He would at least prove to the world that he had some honor left. The black steed glided down the path with ease, its mane whipping about in the wind.

* * *

"How can you be so sure he'll go to the city of Mok?" Amaya didn't need to glance at Keiko as the ninja stood in the shadows of deck, waiting for an answer. Currently Amaya was training by herself. She had changed out of her armor and into black training clothes. The sleeveless black Chinese styled top was trimmed with gold. A red sash was tied around her waist to keep her thin figure showing through. The blood red pants were tucked into her black boots. Around her wrists was black tapping.

Amaya brushed some of her hair out of her face as she smirked. She punched forward and a stream of fire burst forward in that direction. "After all, Keizo only told you the barest of details." Amaya raised her foot up to kick out.

"True," Amaya kick and lightning surged through the air. "however, I know my nephew has more honor than to break his word with me. Iroh taught him right." Amaya lowered her foot and turned to her ninja. "You know what to do next, Keiko." Keiko bowed to Amaya.

"Of course, my mistress." With that, Keiko disappeared into the shadows completely.

"I'll never understand how she is able to do that." Haku commented out loud to himself as he made his way over to Amaya from the hatch.

"I don't think I will either. However, she is a ninja and that is her job. She's good at it and that's all that matters." Amaya rested her hands on her hips. "Now, Commander Haku, is there something you need?" The Commander nodded after a moment of hesitation. "Well, spit it out."

". . . do you know what happened to Lady Ursa?" Amaya rose a delicate eyebrow in surprise.

"What brought this on?" Haku started slightly at her question.

"Well . . . it's just that perhaps Prince Zuko would be more inclined to fight should he know the whereabouts of his mother." Amaya was silent for a moment before answering him plainly.

"No. I haven't got a clue as to where Ursa ran off to or even what has happened to her." With that Amaya turned away from Haku.

"Then do you know why she left?" Haku pressed, wanting to find some answer.

"I doubt that you want to know just for Prince Zuko's sake." Amaya commented dryly. Haku looked at her surprised before sighing.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. My mother died in childbirth. I guess I am just curious to know why a mother would volunteer to leave her child." Haku admitted to the Admiral. She didn't even glance over her shoulder when she spoke.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat." Now Amaya did turn to face Haku. "If you bring up Ursa in Zuko's presence, ever, I will not hesitate to kill you." Haku nodded, not in the lest surprised. He was expecting the death threat to come sooner, truth be told.

"I understand." Haku bowed to her. "I will not bring up the Lady Ursa in his presence."

"Good." Amaya sighed and brushed a stray hair out of her face. "But . . . your curiosity is understood." She added in a much softer tone. Amaya crossed her arms and looked up at the sky. "I wonder what a regular family is like. It seems this war has destroyed the very notion of a normal family." She looked back at Haku, surprising him with her soft eyes. It was a rare day indeed when the female admiral softened her eyes when she was around other people. "I want Zuko to raise a normal family." She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, they were guarded. "Apart from the whole royalty bit, of course." Haku took a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Of course, Admiral." Haku watched as she looked up at the sky once more. "Admiral?" She glanced at him.

"Yes, Commander?"

"You seem to be looking at the sky quite often lately. Is there any reason behind it?" She closed her eyes as she shook her head.

"No. No reason." Amaya dropped back into a deep stance and began to bend lightning. Haku watched for a moment before bowing again and leaving her alone on the deck. Amaya began to move quickly with the electricity trailing behind her, almost as if she were dancing. As continued this for several minutes before slowing to a halt and letting the lightning shoot off to the side of her ship. Slowly, Amaya stood to her full hight. "This is getting boring."

* * *

Zuko woke with a start. He had been sleeping by the horse. After feeding it and himself, he had pulled a blanket he found in the saddle bag over himself. He had been expecting his dreams to be the usual. The dream of his father burning him and the days after it. He was so used to those dreams that tears didn't come after them. He was sad after those dreams, true, but he had stopped crying a long time ago. A part of him just assumed that he had cried all he could and couldn't cry any more. Or that he had simply become too . . . cold to cry.

Sweat poured down his face and soaked his clothes. This dream . . . was not normal. This dream . . . could not have been a dream. It was so real! He hated to admit it, but the dream scared him! He had been at home. That should have pleased him, but it did not. Why? Because fire surrounded everything. Fresh blood coated his clothes as he cried rivers over a body. The tears had been to great to see who the body belong to. All he knew was that he loved them and they were gone. After an eternity of weeping over the corpse, Zuko had gotten up and ran. Ran as fast as he could into the palace. He flew through the corridors of the palace and came to a halt in front of the throne room. Raising a bloody hand up, Zuko pushed open the doors. That had been when he had woken up.

Breathing deeply to calm himself, Zuko closed his eyes and thought of pleasant things. But none came to mind. So he tried to clear his mind. He could not. Nothing he did seemed to work. His mind would flash back to the dream. More especially, the body. He tried to hard to find out who the person was but it was to no avail. He would always have too many tears in the way to see. It bothered him greatly that he could not figure out whose blood was on his hands.

Shaking his head, Zuko stood up. He would not think of such things! Right now his only concern was getting to Mok. Then he would be free to take the horse and get as far away from his family as he needed to. Plus he had a new weapon to aid him. He didn't know how it was special it was but Amaya was a decent woman from what he remembered. There was a good chance that she would not lie to him. And Zuko did not plan on raising up an army to fight his father. This wasn't his war. The Fire Nation no longer wanted him. His father no longer wanted him. He would not bother anyone and find some mountain to live on for the rest of his days. Let Amaya think he wanted to stop the war. Let everyone think he was dead for all her cared. His mother was gone, Iroh was safe in hiding, and Ozai . . . did not care.

* * *

Azula tapped her chin with her finger. Things seemed to be falling into place. All she had to do was wait for the others. Then she could go home. A smirk worked its way onto her face as she laced her fingers together and rested them in her lap. Yes, she would go home with more glory than ever. No one would be able to deny her the right to the throne. She would be the first woman to rule the Fire Nation. As usual, she would be great while others, namely her brother, would be failures.

* * *

Keiko walked into a shrine and looked around. Where was it? Narrowing her eyes, the ninja walked to the side and began to look over the walls, trying to find it. It had to be there, somewhere. Otherwise her mistress would be angry. And an angry Amaya was very dangerous. Especially when you serve her. Had the ninja had it in her, she would have cringed. But such things had been beaten out of her at a young age.

There! Keiko pressed a brick that was loose and watched as it sank into the wall. She stepped back and waited as bricks began to move back and reveal a passage way. Waisting no time, Keiko quickly walked through the doorway and into the darkness of the passage.

* * *

The horse was no slower than the other day. It ran as fast as it could, making Zuko lean in close once again. Zuko bit his lower lip, he was getting closer than he had thought he would. It appeared this Riki had been trained to go to Mok already. The thought of that made Zuko frown. How had she known? How did she know anything that happened? He knew that Amaya and his father rarely got along. Zuko wouldn't put it past Ozai to ship her off to some far away place so that she would be isolated. In fact, he had seen his father do it several times. But somehow, she never complained yet always came out with greater glory than when she left. And what would she want to do with him, a failure in the Fire Nation's eyes? Why did she think he had what is took to fight his father? Why did she think he would want to fight his father?

* * *

Aang looked over at Sokka as the young warrior ran into the camp. Once again he had been training with Toph.

"Hey guys!" He panted as he came to a halt. In his hand was a crumbled up piece of parchment. "You'll never believe this!" Toph turned her head so that she was 'looking' at Sokka.

"Believe what?" She asked while Katara put down the scroll she had been reading over. The waterbender stood up and rose her eyebrow, questioning what her brother had brought with him. Sokka held the parchment paper out in front of him and pulled it taunt so that it was legible. Aang came over to see what was written on it along with Katara while Toph just waited with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot lightly in wait. Katara and Aang gasped as they stared over Sokka's shoulders. "What? What is it?" Toph demanded while crossing her arms and scowling.

"I don't believe it." Katara muttered while Aang looked over at Toph.

"It's a notice of an execution." He explained. Toph raised her eyebrow.

"So?"

* * *

Zuko could barely contain himself. He had stopped the horse at a small town a day away from Mok and entered the local tavern to find out what Azula had when he heard it. Everything seemed to click into place and he scolded himself for leaving him. How could this happen? Why did it happen? These questions swirled around his head as he left the tavern, satisfied that he had found out what Amaya had sent him for. He mounted Riki and guided the animal away from the water it had been drinking. Mok was the most important place at the moment. More important than anywhere else._'Don't worry, Uncle. I won't let Azula execute you.'

* * *

_

http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 34355093/ is the link to the artwork I have done for this fic. It is Amaya at 15. I like it! Thanks for reviewing last chapter! It helps me pick out any flaws in the story and fix them. And it also helps make the story better if I know what my audience wants. So please review! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

"Looks like no one is here to save you, Uncle Iroh." Azula taunted the old man she called Uncle as she nodded to the executioner. They were in the town square and the execution seemed to have gained a crowd. The masked man was sharpening his blade as Iroh knelled in front of a block of stone with red stains on it. "But then what could I expect from that coward of a brother of mine?" Mei watched Iroh as he silently looked ahead with his head held high. "Your own brother has agreed to this. You are doomed, Iroh."

"I'm sure that I'm needed elsewhere." Ty Li muttered to herself as she looked away. She did not have the stomach for executions.

"No!" Azula snapped as she stared down at Iroh without a shred of emotion. "I don't want there to be the slightest chance of him getting away." Azula narrowed her eyes as she glanced back at her friends. "I know you don't have much . . . tolerance for this, but I need you here." Ty Li nodded wearily. Mei had her hands tucked into her sleeves as she watched silently. "You're awfully quite, Mei." Azula commented darkly. The childhood friend of Azula looked at the girl decked out in pink and her princess.

"Should Zuko find out . . . I doubt that it will end well." Azula raised an eyebrow.

"So?" The fire princess narrowed her eyes again. "You still don't hold a soft spot for him, do you?" Mei was silently as she scanned over the crowd that had gathered. Many were Earth Kingdom peasants wanting to see the end of the Dragon of the West. Guards were scattered throughout the city of Mok, looking for the smallest glimpse of the banished prince.

"All I am saying is that perhaps he no longer wishes to hold back. When was the last time you saw Zuko go for the kill?" Mei asked as she glanced at the firebending princess.

"My brother is weak." Azula laughed. "He puts too much value in life. That is why we will catch him when he comes to try and save his precious uncle." She sneered as she looked back at Iroh. The retired general had not said one word. He only stared ahead with dignity.

* * *

"She seems . . . cold." Katara whispered to Sokka who only nodded. The two were in their cloaks to stay hidden. Those from the Water Tribe where easy to spot here. Toph turned her head to 'look' at Aang. The young airbender was in the earthbending clothes he had worn when he first met Toph. His orange and yellow clothing stood out far too much.

"There's someone here . . . up on the roof of a building to the left." Aang nodded and glanced up at the building on his left quickly. He didn't see anyone. But he trusted Toph. She could 'see' what he could not. He had no doubt that someone was up there. Aang was slightly grateful that so many people where there. It was easy to hid in the crowds. But for the most part, he was disgusted that so many people would come to see a man die.

* * *

Zuko laid flat on the roof, watching in anger as Azula mocked Iroh. Also, Zuko was horrified that Ozai would order Iroh's death. It tore his heart in two. His love for his father and his love for his uncle. He didn't know what to do. All he really knew was that Iroh was in trouble and Iroh always helped Zuko when he was in trouble. Iroh always protected Zuko. Iroh always put Zuko first.

He watched as the soldiers moved through the crowds, searching for him. Well, they would be in for a surprise. No one had bothered to look up when he had been scaling the side of the buildings and for that he was grateful. He was also grateful that Azula had not wanted to scare him off by posting guards at the city entrance.

"And now, it's time for the end of the so called Dragon of the West." Azula called out to the crowd as she stepped back. Zuko tightened his grip on the swords. He had yet to unsheathe them. Narrowing his eyes, Zuko got onto one knee and felt anger flush through his system. How dare she! Iroh would _not_ die today!

* * *

Sokka reached under his cloak for his boomerang. Everyone had talked before hand. They could not just watch someone get killed. And the old man had helped out at the North Pole. He had spoken about balance. He just might be the one to teach Aang firebending.

Katara uncorked her water skin and moved her foot back so that she could send a quick water whip at the executioner. She refused to let a man die even if he was Fire Nation.

Toph slid her foot across the hardened soil as she prepared to send a boulder flying up through the ground at the firebending princess. She was not fond of her own family but she couldn't think of any way she wo arrange one of their executions.

Aang got into an earthbending stance. He might have been a master at airbending but he still had to rely on other forms of bending. He began to clear his mind and focused on the earth beneath his feet.

* * *

Zuko watched as Azula turned to face the executioner while Iroh's head was shoved down onto the cutting block. She would pay. The young man held the sheath in one hand and the handles with the other. He stood up and ran towards the edge of the building. It was only a one story building so he would not have much of a fall. Yet it was high enough that he had been able to hide from his sister. Zuko jumped off the building and unsheathed the swords. He paid no attention to the red stripe etched into the blade that emerged from the hilt on each sword. He paid no attention to the red eye on the blade that had a diagonal slit in it on each blade. He didn't notice how fiercely it glowed. All he paid attention to was his sister raising her hand to give the order for his uncle's death. 

Zuko slashed through the air as he sent his fire through the sword while he dropped down. A massive wave of blue fire erupted from the blade, sweeping through the air towards Azula and the executioner. The man dropped his ax in surprise and backed up while Azula turned to see what had scared the man. Her eyes widened in surprise as she before she rolled to the side, avoiding the fire for the most part. Ty Lee and Mei did the same, but the executioner was not so lucky. His screams of pain filled the air as fire burned him. Zuko landed with a soft thud and rolled forward. He was on his feet and moving quickly towards Iroh. The crowd had parted for him.

* * *

Aang watched, stunned, as Zuko displayed such fierceness. They were right about to act when Zuko had attacked. Katara's eyes widened in horror as she stared at the now dead executioner. Sokka could only gap as Zuko began to display his master swordsmanship. Guards had started to run through the crowds and attack Zuko. Little did they know that Tora had activated on Zuko's pure rage alone.

* * *

"It's rather boring here." Amaya muttered as she leaned back in her chair in the bridge of th Phantom Flame. Commander Haku stood beside her and couldn't help but sigh.

"Admiral, what did you expect? We're waiting for Prince Zuko to return, should he accept your offer." Amaya smirked

"I know he will accept my offer." She stood up, her movements graceful. "He will want to know what Tora is. He will want to know how to use Tora. And more importantly, he will want to be able to fight his sister without Tora." Amaya tilted her head as she looked back at Haku. "It is simple, really. And once he comes, I may begin calling up his army that had laid in rest for sixteen years."

* * *

Zuko weaved through the guards with ease. He would block a soldier with one sword and strike out with the other. The strangest thing had happened, though. Everyone seemed to have slowed down. Not too much. Not to the point where he didn't have to defend. But he could see their fist coming towards him without the speed that a Fire Nation soldier must have. These guards were his sister's. They should be faster than that. Yet they were slow enough that Zuko had little trouble defending and attacking. But that did not matter. All that mattered was his uncle. He had to get to Iroh. He had to save Iroh. For once, Zuko would look out for Iroh. 

Azula watched in surprise as he brother cut down soldier after soldier while making his way to Iroh. Mei slowly pushed herself up and stared with wide eyes as Zuko buried his sword into a soldier. After a moment, Azula narrowed her eyes and looked at Mei and the acrobatic friend as they got to their feet.

"What are you waiting for?" Azula snapped before she slammed out her fist, lightning surging through the air at Zuko. Looking up as if he sensed it rather than heard the crackle of electricity, Zuko tightened her grip on his blades and didn't think. He acted on instinct. But it wasn't his instinct. Someone else seemed to be there, guiding his hands and blades. The former prince crossed his swords in front of him and when the lightning hit, he slashed them apart to the side, splitting the electricity in half. The now two bolts of lightning when off into the buildings surrounding the town square. Everyone gapped at the feat Zuko had performed without hesitation.

Zuko waisted no time in wondering how he could do that. He didn't have time to waste. Zuko kicked out, sending a fireball at his sister. The blazing red fire surprised her, causing her to barely remember to bring up a fire shield. However, she brought it up almost too late and was knocked back onto the ground. With ease, Zuko leaped up onto platform that his uncle had been watching him from. The prince glanced at the chains binding his uncle before slashing through the air, knocking back the darts that had flown through the air at him. He glared at Mei as she pulled out a dagger to throw. Zuko slashed through the air once more, this time channeling fire through his swords once again. Another gigantic wave of fire erupted from the sword and was directed at Mei. The pale girl dived to the side and dodged the fire, mostly. She patted her leg furiously to put out the small fire that had caught onto her pants.

He didn't bother to look at Mei as she did this. Instead he slammed one of the swords into the chains that held his uncle. Zuko did not even flinch when the chains turned red and exploded. He grabbed his uncle's arm and began to pull him along. Iroh did not hesitate to run with his nephew while Zuko cut down anyone who stood in his way.

* * *

Keiko stood a few feet away from a young woman who was lighting incense in a small stone shrine. She couldn't have been more than 18. Her hair was a pitch black and cut at her chin. She wore a rose colored head band that had a black rose design stitched into it. The woman's eyes were closed. She was waring the red pants of a meiko but not the top. Instead she wore a sleeveless gi with a yin yang on the back and the gi was tucked into the pants. She wore detached sleeves that were tight around her upper arm but became loose after they passed her elbows. The sleeves ended at her wrist. On her feet she wore sandals. Her eyes were closed but she had a pale complexion. 

"Aiko." The woman, Aiko, opened her eyes, revealing them to be a milk chocolate color. "Admiral Amaya requests your services." Aiko stood up to a her full height of 5 foot 3.

"Well, if my lady asks of me." She answered in a soft, young voice. Aiko picked up the incense she had just lit and snuffed it out. She walked over to the side of the shrine and picked up a rose colored parasol. Opening the parasol to reveal dozens of little black roses, Aiko rested the parasol over her shoulder and walked out of the shine. The parasol shielded the young Aiko from the bright sun. Keiko hopped up in a tree of the forest that surrounded the shrine. She followed Aiko by tree as Aiko casually made her way along the dirt path. "Have you retrieved Yong and Shizuko?"

"Yes." Keiko answered without even sparing a glance at Aiko.

"It will be nice for all of us to be together again."

* * *

Panting heavily, Iroh slowed to a stop along with Zuko. The two have gotten away from the last of the soldiers. Zuko had sheathed his new swords when they exited the city. He had been in the lead, steering his uncle towards where he had left Riki. The black stallion stomped the ground and blew air out of its nostrils as it waited for Zuko to untie him from the tree. 

"We should be far away enough here. But you should keep on going." Iroh looked at Zuko, surprised.

"Zuko, I won't leave you." Zuko glanced back at Iroh.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have much of a choice." Zuko untied the horse and gave its reigns to Iroh. "Here, take him. His name is Riki. He'll get you far away from here." Iroh pushed the reigns back into Zuko's hands.

"I will not take a horse from that she-devil!" Zuko looked at Iroh, surprised. "Do you take me for a fool, Zuko? The only person who has enough horses to actually give one away is Amaya." Before anything more could be said, a twig snapped. Zuko unsheathed his swords as he spun to face the person who snapped the twig while Iroh assumed a deep stance, ready to face whoever followed them. No one noticed that the red stripes were now black and that the eyes was gone, in its place were thin black slits, almost as if the eyes were closed. Aang stepped out from the bushes along with Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Zuko narrowed eyes before sheathing the swords. He grabbed the reigns and mounted the horse in one swift movement.

"If you won't take the horse, then go with the Avatar. Teach him firebending. I'll finish my training." Zuko steered the horse away from Iroh and kicked its sides.

"Zuko!" Iroh yelled but Zuko was already gone. Iroh turned to the Avatar, desperate. "Please, you have to save Zuko!"

"He seemed fine to me." Toph crossed her arms as she muttered this.

"From what?" Aang asked slowly, confused. Iroh sighed and looked back in the direction of Mok.

"I will tell you on your flying animal. Things will not turn out well should Azula find us."

_

* * *

'I'm sorry, uncle.'_ Riki galloped down another path. Once more, the horse seemed trained to know where to go. Though he would not admit it, it scared him. How did Amaya know everything she knew? It wasn't possible. Perhaps the rumors about her were true. But then . . . the deal he would have to make with her . . . what would be the price?

Zuko glared ahead as the world passed him by like a blur. His thoughts . . . her words . . . everything confused him.

"Hya!" Zuko cried as she snapped the reigns, forcing the horse to go pass its limits. Riki obeyed, pushing itself further pass the limits. It could feel the urgency in its master's body. It could feel the fear, the desire, and the power. _'Mother . . . help me get through this. Help me make a deal with the devil.'_

* * *

Amaya quietly sipped some of her water. After a moment, she set the cup down and looked over at Haku. She was eating dinner in her private dinning room. Usually, she ate with her soldiers unless she was in a bad mood or had to talk business during dinner. Now she had to talk business. 

"Admiral, how do you plan on raising up Prince Zuko's army?" A knowing smirk worked its way onto her face as she reached forward and picked up a roll.

"Simple, Commander. I am merely calling all of my allies out of hiding. However, we will not strike until Prince Zuko and the Avatar are ready." Amaya looked down at the bread roll and laughed while staring at it. "I wonder what Zuko is doing."

* * *

"It appears that Zuko has made a deal with my sister, Amaya." Iroh explained as he crossed his arms in his sleeves. 

"So? How is that a bad thing?" Toph asked with her eyes closed as she leaned back on the saddle. Iroh sighed and looked away in shame.

"Amaya . . . it is said that she made a deal with the devil. And I don't know if I believe it or not." Sokka looked at Iroh in confusion.

"Deal with the devil? How?" Sokka asked causing Iroh looked up at him with dark eyes.

"Seven years ago, she wiped out an entire army. Her own crew had been docking in a port after battle when they were ambushed. Her small battalion was losing. Then, something happened. Somehow . . ." Iroh sighed and shook his head. "I do not know how. But she did it. She wiped out the rest of the small army by herself. No one from that battle dares repeat how she did it." The old firebender looked at the Avatar. "My sister is a master with the sword and firebending but not even she could do that on her own."

". . . do you believe that she's giving Zuko that power? Is that why he made a deal with her?" Katara asked Iroh, slightly afraid. Iroh hesitated a moment before answering.

". . . I hate to say this, but I do not know." The Dragon of the West closed his eyes. "Amaya has never shown any real interest in Zuko before. I do not know how Zuko crossed paths with her or why she made a deal with. All I know is that we have to stop her from destroying Zuko." He opened his eyes and looked at Aang once more. "Should she have her way, I fear for the world more than I fear for it with Ozai."

* * *

So there you have it! I hope you like it. Don't worry, I've got a way to make this Zutara! Please review and give me some ideas. I like it and sometimes it helps with the creativity! 


	6. Chapter 6

"So you decided to come back." Amaya leaned against a tree as Zuko came to a stop. Amaya had n the forest before the dock where her ship was currently stationed. The rustle of the leaves and chirp of birds filled the air. Two pairs of golden eyes locked onto each other. "I'm surprised that you didn't spend time with Iroh." Zuko did not respond to Amaya as he landed on the ground with a soft thud. She watched him as he held the reigns of the horse and walked by her, towards the dock. "But then again, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to leave him again." Amaya smirked at her young nephew. "And Iroh would never allow you to come," she pushed herself off of the tree and followed Zuko. "What? Nothing to say?" Zuko stopped and looked back at Amaya, the sunsetting, giving him a golden glow.

"Teach me, Amaya. Teach me everything you know." Amaya's smirk deepened. "And that includes everything about Tora." It wasn't a request. It was a demand. Zuko would not, no, could not expect anything less than everything.

"Not even I know everything Tora is capable of." Zuko narrowed his eyes at his aunt. "Tora is your Shakaku." Zuko's eyes widened in surprise but then they narrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Amaya? A Shakaku is only a myth." His words brought out a laugh. "What's so funny?" Zuko growled.

"I thought the same thing. Then Keizo dropped Houka into my hands . . . and well, you heard the stories of my deal with the . . . 'devil'." Amaya chuckled. Zuko glared at his aunt. So many questions ran through his head. So many things he wanted to know. So much that she was holding back.

"Father said that you made a deal with the devil. Father said that you weren't to be trusted. Father said-" Zuko would have continued but Amaya cut him off with a slap.

"Think for yourself! That is my first lesson!" She hissed. Zuko stared with wide eyes at the ground while resisting the urge to cradle his cheek. "You are going to fight against your father. Do not repeat his words like a mindless minion." Amaya walked by Zuko and yanked the reigns out of his hands, guiding Riki to another officer so that he could take the horse. "Come on, Prince Zuko. You've got a lot of training." Zuko closed his eyes and nodded before turning around and hurrying towards the ship.

* * *

"Again!" Zuko bit his lip and complied with her command, jumping up into the air and flipping forward before landing with fire engulfing the spot he landed in. At the moment, Amaya was sitting in a chair brought out on deck for her. She watched as Zuko trained and instructed him on what to do under the full moon. He was wearing clothes almost the same as her training clothes. 

The exiled prince had learned quickly to do what she commanded. He now had the bruises to remind him. Amaya was . . . violent when he didn't agree with her and tried to rebel. After the punch to the stomach that knocked the wind out of him, Amaya had simply stated that she would start using her firebending if he kept on disobeying. "Perfect." Amaya complimented while leaning back in her chair. "Now, again!" Zuko refused to glare at her. It would only add to her fire. Literally.

"Hmph!" Zuko grunted as he performed the same maneuver for the twentieth time. His legs were starting to ache.

"Again!" Keiko watched as Amaya shouted out her command and Zuko obeyed it. She emerged from the shadows and stood by Amaya's chair. Amaya crossed her legs while glancing back at Keiko. "Again!" The admiral shouted and watched her nephew do it once again. "You've completed the mission already?" Amaya did not sound surprised, as many would have.

"Yes, my mistress." Amaya nodded and waved her hand, dismissing, Keiko.

"Again!" Once again, Zuko fought back a glare. She had no mercy. But then again, no one in his family but Uncle did. The young man leaped up into the air again and flipped, letting out fire as he landed. "Now," Amaya glanced at Keiko once more. "let's see how you fare against Keiko. "No bending or any kind of weapon. However, hit each other as hard as you want." She motioned for Keiko to go to fight Zuko and the ninja bowed to her before turning and walking towards Zuko.

* * *

"What's going on?" Katara asked Iroh while the older man frowned deeply. They watched from the forest and counted themselves lucky that the Phantom Flame had not completed its restocking yet. But it looked like they ship would probably leave the next day. They would have to act quickly. 

"Training." Iroh muttered grimly. Sokka looked at Iroh in confusion.

"Why was he doing the same thing over and over again? He was doing it perfect."

"Amaya believes that if a person can do it in their worse condition perfectly then they can do it without problem in their best." Iroh sighed and shook his head at her tactics.

"Sounds like you don't agree." Toph 'glanced' over at Iroh when she spoke.

"I agree with her thought process. But she takes it to an extreme." Iroh grunted, angry at his sister. "Amaya takes everything to the extreme, apparently."

* * *

Zuko stumbled back, trying to regain his footing. Keiko kicked at Zuko, which he barely blocked and was knocked off balance even more, then she spun around and kicked again. Zuko blocked once more but was knocked back and landed on his side. He rolled to the side and avoided her foot slamming into his head. 

"Get up, Zuko!" Amaya demanded. Zuko pushed himself up wearily. He stumbled back once more as Keiko aimed a punch to his head. Keiko dropped down when he threw a punch at her and rammed her elbow into his gut. Zuko felt the air sucked out of him as he landed on his back with a heavy thud. "This is pathetic, Zuko!" Amaya glared at her nephew. "Get up and fight! Or did I make a mistake?" The exiled prince forced himself to get up even though ever bone in his body was screaming no. Bruises and cuts littered his body now. His pants made him wince as they stretched the bruises on his stomach. "You sister would never keep on failing like you!"

At her words, anger flooded his system. With a burst of energy, Zuko charged Keiko and punched. When she ducked under his punch he spun around and kicked out. Keiko brought her arms up and barely blocked it in time. However, she retaliated quickly. The ninja uppercut the prince. Zuko winced but did not allow himself to be pushed back. He slammed his open palm into her chest with all his strength and sent Keiko flying back through the air. She landed and rolled to a stop. Yet she was up again. "Enough." Amaya stood as Keiko bowed to Zuko and his aunt. Zuko panted heavily still, trying to calm himself down now. "Amazing." Amaya whispered while resting her hands on her hips. "You have the skills, Zuko." Brushing back a hair, she smirked. "But you just have to learn to push yourself harder."

"I've always pushed myself." Growled Zuko as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"I know." Her smirk deepened. "But before . . . you had no one willing to beat perfection into you. Iroh was too kind a teacher." Amaya would have said more but a blast of fire separated the two. Amaya jumped back and landed in a crouch while Keiko jumped forward, in front of Amaya to protect her mistress, with steel daggers in her hands. Zuko had instinctive turned with two fire daggers of his own. Amaya spotted the assailant and couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, well, well, who do we have here? Iroh, it's been a long time, brother." She narrowed her eyes. "And the Avatar, too!" Aang stood next to Iroh along with Katara, Toph, and Sokka. "What do you want?" Zuko let go of his fire when he had seen his uncle.

"Release Zuko from whatever deal you made!" Iroh demanded as he stood in a light stance. Aang pointed his staff at Amaya and Keiko.

"Uncle, what are-" Zuko would have continued but Amaya held up her hand to silence him. He glared at her before looking away, his fists clenched. Katara noticed his anger but didn't say a word, too busy holding her water whip in the air, ready to strike at any moment.

"You know as well as I do that without proper reason, it is dishonorable to break a deal." Amaya smirked. "Besides, I have no intention of letting my new student leave before he becomes a master." Iroh narrowed his eyes at his baby sister.

"What manner of trickery did you use to get Zuko to agree to your deal!" Amaya began to laugh at her brother's question.

"Ha! Trickery! Zuko came back willingly!" She glanced over at Zuko. "Isn't that right, nephew?" Zuko looked over at her for a moment before looking at the ground and nodding, ashamed.

"Why?" Iroh asked Zuko, surprised. Amaya rested her hands on her hips.

"You don't have to answer that, Zuko." Zuko kept his mouth shut, knowing full well that she really meant 'Don't say a word'.

"Zuko!" The prince looked up, surprised at his uncle's harsh tone. "Tell me why." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. Zuko looked at Amaya, fearful of what she would do and then looked at his uncle, fearful of disappointing him.

"Zuko." His aunt warned him in a dangerous tone. The young man squeezed his fist tightly, torn. Katara watched as he struggled to decide. She barely knew him but she couldn't stand to watch anyone struggle so much. However, Katara had been warned that Amaya was very dangerous along with everyone loyal to her so Katara could not keep her eyes off of Amaya for very long.

Keiko waited patiently for the command from her mistress. Tightening her grip on the daggers, Keiko smirked under her mask when she felt the temperature rise. That was the signal to attack from Amaya. She disappeared into the shadows, surprising everyone but Toph. The young girl listened carefully and felt the faintest of vibrations on the metal of the ship.

"The left!" Toph cried a fraction of a second before Keiko emerged from the shadows and slashed at Iroh. Yet the old man had heeded her words and dodged the blades, but just barely.

"Amaya!" Zuko cried out. His aunt raised an eyebrow at him. "Do not hurt Iroh." Zuko growled as he dropped back into a fighting stance. Once more, the air was filled with Amaya's laughter.

"Prince Zuko, do you really think you can take on _me_? Your sister can barely last five minutes in a fight with me. What makes you think that you, the failure of the family, can beat me when the prodigy of the family is handed her butt?" Zuko did not respond, only glanced in the direction of Iroh as the older man blocked and dodged Keiko's endless assault. Aang had jumped into the fight along with Toph and Sokka while Haku came out of deck with twenty soldiers. Katara began to draw water from the sea and created multiple icicles. She began to rain down the icicles, trying her hardest not to hit anything that would kill the soldiers. Aiko looked up at the hail of icicles as she stepped out of the hatch with her parasol. The dark haired woman looked around with her milk chocolate eyes.

Amaya smirked as she unclasped her cape. "Aiko!" The cape fell to the ground in a rumpled heap. The woman nodded as Katara brought up another storm of icicles. She opened her parasol and grabbed the edge of it. With ease she pulled off the rose colored top to reveal a lavender top with golden stripes coming down from the center and only went a few inches down. On the top, at the center, was a black slit. Slowly, it opened, as if it were an eye. Once fully opened, it looked as thought a blue eye with a diagonal slit was sewn into the parasol.

"Tomoko!" She called out as she raised up the parasol above her head. "Protect them!" Aiko commanded as she pulled her hands away from the handle. She held her hands relatively close to the parasol's handle as it began to spin on its own. Fire spewed out of top of the parasol and created a shield of fire above the soldiers, evaporating the ice. Katara almost backed up in surprise and fear but stopped herself. No, she could not show fear. After a moment, Aang saw the parasol acting on his own and was almost hit by Keiko's punch. He quickly turned his attention back to Keiko and concentrated on fighting her, pushing Aiko's parasol to the back of his mind.

"Are you sure that this is the path that you wish to take?" Amaya asked Zuko darkly. Slowly she began to circle Zuko, causing him to move and circle her. "You're barely able to stand!"

"I will protect Uncle." Zuko hissed. He was tired. The lack of sleep and constant training had done its toll on him. But he had to fight. He had to protect Uncle. Even if it meant his death.

"I see." Amaya whispered as she darted forward. Zuko barely had time to bring up his arms to defend when Amaya slammed her fist into into him. Luckily, his arms took most of the damage. Yet it was not enough. He was still thrown back. Amaya rested one hand on her hip while walking forward with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She pulled her foot back and then sent it flying into his ribs. Zuko barely stopped himself from letting out a cry of pain. She gave him another dark smirk as she kicked him over and over again. Zuko curled up and covered his head as she began to beat him.

This was not a new position to Zuko. He had . . . dealt with it many times after his mother left. Every time he failed Ozai would knock him down and begin kicking him. Sometimes he would add firebending to it. So what Amaya was doing was not knew. "I see Ozai taught you how to protect yourself when down!" Amaya yelled as she beat her nephew.

* * *

Iroh kicked Keiko square in the chest and sent her flying over the railing to the water below. He turned and saw what Amaya was doing. 

"Zuko!" Aang and Sokka exchanged a look of horror as Zuko's aunt beat him and shouted at him. Iroh began to make his way over to Zuko but was stopped as Keiko appeared in front him, dry. She held a circular blade. It was in the shape of a yin yang with a curved handle in the middle of the weapon. All over the blade was a fire design with tiny black stripes emerging from the tip of the blade all around. Keiko held the blade by the handle in front of her, revealing that there was an eye etched into the handle, glowing green with a diagonal slit for the pupil.

"Do not think to interfere with my mistress and her student." Keiko calmly informed Iroh. Aang tried to dart pass Keiko but the ninja dropped down and spun around with her leg out, tripping the Avatar. "Even the Avatar will stay out of this."

* * *

Zuko fought to stay conscious while Amaya hit him. Through his scarred eye he noticed Iroh trying to get to him to protect him.

_'No! I will protect him for once!'_ Zuko breathed in deeply while Amaya drew her foot back once more and spat out fire at her. Amaya leaped up into the air and flipped back while Zuko pushed himself to his feet.

_'Good. Zuko has to push himself. He has to do this to save us all.'_ Amaya thought with an inward smile. On the outside, though, she frowned. She had to keep up the part of the bad guy to get Zuko to push himself farther. To get him to push himself beyond her own skills. Zuko barely stopped himself from stumbling as he stood.

"Leave them alone. Beat me all you like. Just leave Uncle Iroh alone." Amaya narrowed her eyes.

"I can't do that, Zuko. Iroh came here. Someone has to make a deal in order to get off this ship. A price has to be paid. Nothing is for free."

"Then I'll make a deal with you!" Zuko yelled, desperate to put an end to this. The Avatar and his friends were slowly being push back, along with his uncle. Amaya had probably known that Iroh would not leave Zuko alone in her grasp.

"What can you offer me, Zuko?" She asked in a dull tone. "You have nothing. This is a price you cannot pay."

". . . I will fight Ozai." Zuko offered. Amaya was silent for a moment before shaking her head. "Isn't that what you want!" Amaya looked up at Zuko with narrowed eyes.

"What I want is for you to understand that Ozai is no father. What I want is for you to fight him of your own free will. What I want is for you to grow up!" Zuko felt his eyes narrow as his anger roared to life. That was the last straw.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Don't worry, the Zutara will start soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Grow up?" Zuko growled. His anger had renewed him. Amaya watched as Zuko stood up straighter, his swaying gone. His new energy had lit a fire in his eyes. "I've grown up move than you could imagine." He hissed at his aunt while she closed her eyes.

". . . yet you still cling to the thought that your father might take you back." She whispered, letting her words carry over the wind to let everyone hear. "What you did was not wrong. The general was wrong to even suggest using new recruits as bait." Amaya closed her eyes and sighed as she held up her hand to the sky. "But if I have to beat my message into you, I WILL!" She stretched her hand as far open as she could. "HOUKA!"

The wind howled as a sword burst out of the hatch door. It flew through the air into her open hand. The admiral wrapped her thin, slender fingers around the handle. It was a long, dark gray sword. The handle had red tapping on it and a large golden ball at the end and a red tassel on the end of the ball. A golden ring hovered around the blade, acting as a hilt. Ancient runes were etched into the hilt and the blade had two red stripes on it. Two white eyes were on it with a diagonal slit for the pupil, one eye on each side in the middle of the red stripes. The sword thinned out in the middle but returned to its full thickness at the end. The tip of the sword was dipped in red and there was a diamond embedded in the blade near the tip.

Aiko lowered her parasol and closed it. She leaped up in the air and knocked aside the last icicle with the parasol. Landing in a kneeling position, Aiko glanced behind her to see Amaya lower her sword and take hold of it with both hands. Holding the parasol with both hands, Aiko stood up and turned to face Amaya.

"This will not bode will for Prince Zuko." Aiko shook her head as she uttered this.

"So why not stop her?" Katara demanded, slightly confused and lost but not willing to give up.

"Because her weapon took ten years to make, making it only second in power to Prince Zuko's." Keiko answered as she kicked Aang in the stomach, knocking him back. "This is a rare occurrence, though." Iroh narrowed his eyes and glared at his sister.

"What manner of deceit is this, Amaya?" The wind swirled around Amaya, throwing her hair into the air as she turned her golden eyes to her brother and the Avatar. She focused her attention on Aang and his friends.

"I'm sure my brother has told you that I defeated an entire army seven years ago." She didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she focused on Zuko. "Bear witness to the sword that brought an army to its knees!" Zuko almost took a step back but he stopped himself, refusing to do so. He would not show fear. He would not show weakness.

"Zuko! Run!" Iroh yelled as he fought off the soldiers, trying to get to his nephew.

"So, that's your Shakaku." Zuko muttered to himself, startling his uncle with this revelation.

"A Shakaku?" Iroh whispered, ghostly pale. "That is how you did it?" He narrowed his eyes. "What foul thing did you do to get one, Amaya? What inhumane thing was the price?" Amaya glanced at Iroh with sad eyes.

"I didn't pay the price willingly. I didn't want to pay the price." She turned back to Zuko. "My second lesson was to make sure you can do something perfect even in your worst condition. That way you stand a chance of living a long life. Now for my third." She swung the sword around with her in a full circle, dragging it on the dark metal of the deck. A white light trailed behind it. "Find something you are willing to die for and it will make you stronger!" She completed the circle around her and slammed her sword into the deck. A white light erupted from the spot that her sword penetrated and black chains burst out of the deck, wrapping around Zuko's arms and held down his legs. The chains pulled his limbs away from his body. He struggled against the bindings, trying his hardest to break free. Zuko couldn't get his arms close enough together to do anything dangerous with his bending.

Amaya smirked as she pulled her sword up out of the deck. There was no evidence that she had dragged her sword along the deck or rammed it into the deck. "It is said that the only thing that keeps you sane is Iroh." She pointed the sword at Iroh. "Let's see if it is true."

_'Come on, Zuko, show me that you aren't like Ozai. Show me that you are worthy of the throne.'_ Amaya silently prayed as she completely turned to face Iroh.

"Uncle! Get out of here!" Zuko yelled. He turned his attention back to Amaya. "Please don't do this! Take my life instead!" He pleaded. Amaya's golden eyes glanced at Zuko.

"No, I've spent seventeen years preparing for you. I will not waste those years." Her eyes landed on Iroh once again. The old man was trying his hardest to get to Zuko but her soldiers kept him back. Katara created a massive wave and brought the water on board, washing back several soldiers. However, Aiko rammed her shoulder into Katara's gut and stood up straight while Katara landed on the metal deck with a thud. The young girl struggled to regain the air in her lungs while standing.

Zuko looked frantically between his uncle and his aunt. He had to do something! Anything! He had to save Iroh. He pulled at his restraints violently, trying to break free so that he could save Iroh. "I would say it was nice to see you again, Iroh, but I wouldn't want to be a liar." Amaya laughed.

"TORA!" Amaya spun around as the new Dao broadswords that belonged to Zuko fly out of the open hatch door and cut through the chains, glowing red just like when he fought Azula. As the broken chains flew up into the air, Tora rested into Zuko's hands. Amaya's eyes widened as Zuko dropped into a stance with his Shakaku. "I won't let you hurt him." Zuko whispered dangerously. The eyes on his swords were squinting while the eyes on her sword were wide open.

"A Shakaku!" Iroh gasped.

"So you are willing to die for him?" Zuko gave Amaya a curt nod. "More willing than to die for your own father?" Amaya raised her eyebrow at his silence. Finally, Zuko spoke.

". . . I don't know that Amaya. I can't compare the two." Zuko answered and Amaya looked at him with disappointment.

"It's either your father or your uncle. Chose!" Amaya demanded.

"Don't do this to him!" Iroh yelled as he kicked back yet another soldier. Amaya and Zuko turned their attention to him. "Amaya, you are worse than Ozai, making him chose!" Amaya's eys narrowed dangerously as she tightened her grip on her sword.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to him!" She snarled. One hand released the sword to point at Iroh. "I want an end to this war! Not through blood shed! But through peace. The Avatar is suppose to stop the war, but what of the Fire Nation? Zuko is the only one capable of leading it! Ozai won't admit it but it's true!" She squeezed her free hand into a fist. "Zuko will rise up and lead our nation to a peaceful existence." She looked back at Zuko. "That is what you were born for!" Zuko glared at her.

"I honestly don't know what to think anymore. I saw how our people suffered when father banished me. I saw how other people suffered when father declared me a wanted man. But I will not do anything that hurts my people." Amaya turned to face Zuko completely.

"Then prove you can find a better way! Prove you can beat me and take my place!" She grabbed the handle with her other hand and eased herself into a stance. Zuko held his two swords apart and slid into his own stance. The two stared down at each other for a moment before charging at each other. Amaya jumped high into the air and raised up her sword. She landed in front of Zuko and brought down her sword to cut him in half. "Prove me that you are no failure like Ozai insists!" Zuko crossed his swords and stopped her sword inches away from his face.

"I don't have to prove anything to you!" Zuko yelled as he pushed her back. Amaya stumbled and regained her footing as he panted heavily. _'Pain doesn't matter. Not when I've got to save Uncle!'_ Zuko forced himself to stay on his feet. His anger may had renewed him temporarily, but his strength was draining fast. Amaya raised up her blade into the air and swung it down, a white arch of light following it and flew out towards Zuko.

"Then make me understand why you love Ozai." Amaya hissed while Zuko split the light apart like he had down with the lightning from Azula earlier. However, he was pushed back slightly when he did this. "Make me understand why Ozai deserves your love!" She swung sideways, another arch of light flew towards Zuko. The young man split it like he had done before, but he was pushed back again. He didn't notice how the eye was slowly closing but Amaya did. "Make me understand why Ozai deserves to be Fire Lord!" She created another arch with another swing and Zuko barely split it in half, destroying it. "Make me understand why you won't deliver your people!" The eye shut, causing the sword to lose its red glow. Amaya darted forwards and knocked down Zuko with a punch. She held tightly onto Houka with one hand while looking down at Zuko.

"Why are you doing this!" Aang demanded while knocking back soldiers with a blast of wind, using his staff. Toph kicked and yelled as she was picked up by a soldier and chains wrapped around her. Sokka was knocked out by another soldier. Katara was barely standing her ground against Aiko. The young woman with the parasol slowly walked towards the water master, knocking aside Katara's water with her closed parasol. Finally, she darted forward and hit Katara with her parasol, knocking her back and onto the ground.

Haku looked at Aang while Keiko stood back, making sure no one interfered with her mistress's fight.

"Whatever Admiral Amaya decides to do with her student is her own business. Not only that, but this is family business. I suggest you stay out of it."

"I'll make a deal with you." Everyone froze at the tired voice that filled the air with that simple statement. Amaya kicked Zuko as he struggled to stand, knocking him back to the ground, before turning to face the voice's owner. "I . . . . will make whatever deal you want, to save my friends." Katara whispered softly as she looked at the ground while laying on it, propping her upper body up with her arms. She looked up at Amaya.

"And what have you to offer me?" Amaya asked softly. She was growing tired of this battle.

"No! Do not make a deal with that she-devil!" Iroh yelled, trying to stop Katara.

"Don't do it, Katara!" Aang cried out. Zuko could only stare at Katara. Where friends that important? Zuko had never had any true friends. He had been too busy for friends.

"I have the ability to heal. Also, I am a master waterbender." Amaya was silent for a moment, contemplating the possibilities. After an eternity, she nodded.

"Very well. You will be the ship's new healer. We're in need of one anyways." She looked to her soldiers and nodded. They released Toph and one went to go get smelling salts to wake Sokka. Aang stared at his friend, horrified that she would make a deal with Amaya.

"You don't have to do this, Katara." Iroh shook his head at Aang's plea.

"It's too late now. Amaya will never break a deal without good reason. And if Katara breaks it without reason, Amaya will kill us in return."

"Iroh's right." Amaya smirked at the young Avatar. "I am honor bound to the deal now. So is Katara." She motioned for one of her soldiers to attend to Zuko as he fought to stay conscious. As the soldier reached for him, he pushed away the helping hands and used Tora to help him stand.

"But Katara has to help me finish my waterbending training!" Amaya looked at Katara who nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I won't ban you from coming to my ship. How about this. Every two weeks you come for a week to work on your waterbending. Those other two weeks you can spend working on your earthbending and firebending." She smirked as she looked over at Haku. "Commander," He turned his attention to his Admiral. "see to it that my brother, the Avatar and his friends, Zuko, and Katara are all attended to." With that order given, Amaya turned and walked through the hatch door, off to her bedroom.

* * *

"Why did you do it?" Zuko asked, breaking the silence. He was directing his question to his uncle. "You knew she was too dangerous to take on by yourself!" He yelled as his arm was being bandaged by Katara. Iroh looked up at Zuko with a sad look in his eyes.

"Zuko . . . you know why." Bowing his head in shame, Zuko couldn't bear to look at his uncle. After a moment of silence, Zuko spoke again.

"Don't worry about me." He pulled away from Katara and stood up. Without another word, Zuko left.

"I can't believe that guy." Sokka muttered while crossing his arms. His head was bandaged from the blow but other than that, he was fine. The only person that really needed tending to was Zuko and he had refused any more treatment.

* * *

Amaya closed the chest that contained her Shakaku. Gently, she pulled the fire comb out of her hair and stared down at it. At the moment the admiral was wearing a simple red robe with a black sash tied around her waist. Shaking her head, Amaya put the comb off to the side. Slowly Amaya began to pull out all the pins that held her hair up. She deposited the pins in a dish on her vanity as she went. The room was simple with a red bed with black roses on it and a large armoire. A white screen with black roses on it was in the corner. There was a door to her personal washroom to the left of her bed. On the side wall there was a motif of a dragon.

Finally, Amaya pulled out the last of the pins. Her hair fell down, with only a braid underneath the mass of black curls. Reaching back, Amaya pulled forward her braid and pulled off the red silk tie that held it back. Once she had done that, the female admiral let her hair unbind itself. Taking a brush, she began to brush her hair to get out any knots. A knock broke the heavy silence. She black down to check that her robe was tied closed and only exposed her neck.

"Come in." The heavy metal door was open and Zuko stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. She smiled into her mirror as she looked up at him through it. "Well, I am surprised you would visit me after-" Zuko cut her off.

"Do you think of me as an idiot?" She rose an eyebrow at him. "Just as Iroh is the Dragon of the West, you are the Black Rose of the West." Amaya turned her attention to her hair as she brushed it. "You weren't going full out. Why?" a few minutes passed in silence. Finally, Amaya put down the brush and stood up. Turning to face him, Amaya let her hands rest at her sides.

"You are my nephew, I do not want you hurt." That answer did not satisfy the firebending student.

"Then why threaten Iroh! He's your own brother!" Amaya sighed and moved over to her bed, sitting down on it.

"I had to test you, Prince Zuko." She looked up at him with sad, unguarded eyes. It surprised him so much that he barely kept it from showing on his face. "Do you not think it pained me? My own brother hates me." She patted the spot next to her on her bed. Hesitating, Zuko remained where he was. "Come, sit, sit!" Finally, Zuko nodded to her and sat down beside her, staring at her. Amaya smiled faintly at him. ". . . I . . . never had much of a childhood . . ." Raising his eyebrow, Zuko couldn't help but wonder where she was going with this. "And after Ursa . . ." Her eyes saddened even more when Zuko flinched at the mention of his mother. ". . . I know you didn't either." Amaya looked away from Zuko, staring down at her lap.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Zuko whispered quietly. Amaya let a small smile grace her lips.

"Because you are nothing like that wretch of a brother of mine, Ozai." She closed her eyes and let the smile grow. "For that alone I am proud of you." Opening her eyes, Amaya let her golden eyes turn to Zuko. "Prince Zuko . . . I will tell you everything . . . if you promise to keep it secret." She poked him over his heart with her index finger. "If you keep it close to your heart." Zuko stared at her before nodding.

"Keizo . . . came to me seventeen years ago and revealed himself as a seer."

* * *

Katara winced as Keiko appeared in the room, as though she walked through the shadows. To those not used to it, it was quite unsettling. The ninja was standing next to the door, just far away from the door so that she would barely avoid being hit by the door should it open. Iroh glared daggers at the woman while Toph closed her eyes and yawned, the events of the fight finally taking its toll on her small body.

"Ms. Katara . . . unfortunately, you will have to room with Aiko." A knock was heard from the door and Keiko did not even blink when it swung open, nearly hitting her. Aiko stepped through the door.

"Pshaw!" Aiko smiled while holding her parasol. The rose colored top with black roses on it was back on her parasol. "I am not such a bad roommate!" The ninja bowed and faded away, into the shadows.

"How does she do that!" Sokka nearly yelled, pointing to the spot Keiko had been occupying. The young woman known as Aiko smiled disarmingly at Sokka.

"No one really knows. It could be Yami or it could be a talent she obtained during her training." She tilted her head to the side with another smile. Iroh finally spoke, directing his attention to Aiko.

"So, both you and Keiko have one?" He voiced. "A ninja and a priestess. What do you two have in common to be one of my sister's lackeys?" Aiko's eyes became somewhat distant as she answered his question.

"Lady Amaya has been good to us. You do not see this side of your sister because she does not want you to become involved." Closing her eyes, Aiko turned away from everyone. "Come, Ms. Katara. It is late and I will show you to your new room."


	8. Chapter 8

It was cold. No, correction, it was _very_ cold. That was the first thing Katara thought as she woke up while keeping her eyes closed. The blankets she had piled on top of her did nothing to help with the cold emanating from the steel walls. It did not help that her bed was bolted right next to the cold steel wall. Katara was startled by all this but then the events of the day before came rushing back to her. She squeezed her eyes shut even more as she fought back tears.

"You overslept." Blue eyes snapped open to stare at Aiko. The young priestess tilted her head to the side. "The others had to leave." She came as sat down next to Katara's bed with a bundle in her hands.

"They . . . left already?" Sitting up, the water master stared at Aiko with surprise written on her face.

"Our lady decided to set sail. The sun has been up for a few hours so that gave everyone enough time to wake and gather the rest of the supplies. Including your new clothes." Aiko chuckled as she put the bundle of cloth she held on the floor.

"New clothes? What's wrong with my clothes now?" Demanded Katara as she pushed off the blankets, refusing to show any sign of weakness.

"They aren't the proper color. Not if you are going to be part of Admiral Amaya's crew." Pulling back the cloth, Aiko reveal food in her bundle of cloth. "You missed breakfast so I brought you something to eat. It will be a few more hours till we have lunch." She presented the food to Katara with a smile. This in turn earned her a suspicious look. "Is . . . something wrong?"

"Why are you being so nice?" Katara growled, angry that her friends were gone and she was all alone. However, Aiko was not put off in the least.

"Simple. I want us to be friends, Ms. Katara."

* * *

"Good," Amaya complimented as Zuko fought Keiko. "Remember that breath is the key." Zuko sent a blast of fire at the ninja and she flipped up into the air to avoid the fire. Once she landed, Zuko dropped down and kicked her feet out from under her. "Don't give her any chances, Zuko!" Keiko flipped back onto her hands and avoided falling down. "And Keiko! Don't hold back!" Keiko twisted in the air so that she landed kicking out. Fire cut through the air and raced towards Zuko. The prince barely had time to separate the fire before Keiko came at him with a punch. Bending back, Zuko reached back with one hand to stop himself from falling and dodged the punch. He put his weight on his hand and flipped up, kicking Keiko as he flipped back onto his feet.

Keiko stumbled back but soon regained her footing. She shifted to the left to avoid a punch and then moved to the right to avoid another punch. Zuko snarled and spun around with a kick. Keiko ducked under the kick and uppercut the young man, knocking him up, off if his feet and back onto the ground. "Don't lose control, Zuko. Control your emotions! Do so and you will be closer to becoming a master." Amaya walked around their fight, staying far enough away from them to avoid get herself caught in the cross fire but close enough to see anything that happened. Her black cape flared out behind her as the wind blew. The only difference in her appearance was that she was not wearing her fire comb in her hair.

Zuko flipped off of the ground and landed on his feet, fire following his movements, causing Keiko to back up to avoid being burned. She darted forward once most of the fire subsided and Zuko barely had time to step back and avoid her right hook. He was about to attack when Amaya's voice stopped him. "Stop!" The two fighters looked back at her, panting slightly and sweating. Zuko was still covered in bruises and cuts but he was find. Keiko, however, was without a visible blemish. "Good. Zuko, go change. I had some clothes brought for you. I want you to relax a little till after dinner. Then we will continue to training." Zuko rose his eyebrow in confusion.

"Why are we training so early in the morning and so late at night?" Amaya laughed at his question.

"Simple, the sun gives us power. I plan on making you powerful enough to beat anyone even when a full moon is out." Zuko opened his mouth to reply when the hatch door slammed open. Aiko's voice was heard as Katara stormed out.

"Come now, it looks wonderful!" Katara's blue clothes were gone and in their place were new, red and black clothes. A red kimono with a large black rose on the back and was trimmed in gold with short see-through black sleeves adorn her figure. The obi was gone and in its place was a golden sash. Black baggy pants were under the dress and were revealed through two high slits, one on each side. The gold slippers she wore were pointed just like the Fire Nation's style. Her hair was different also. The top lair of her hair was pulled back into a high bun while underneath was let to hang down pass her shoulders. As like her old style, she had her bangs pulled back with the rest of her hair.

"No! I want my Water Tribe clothing back!" Katara snarled before rounding on Amaya. "Aiko took my clothes and won't give them back! She said that you told her to burn them! I want to wear my Water Tribe clothes!" Amaya rolled her eyes before shaking her head at Katara's outburst.

"Well, in order for you to blend in, you have to wear the proper colors."

"I don't want to wear the proper colors for blending in! I want to wear my nation's colors." Katara snapped. Eyes hardening, Amaya rested her hands on her hip.

"I honestly don't care what you want. In life we don't always get what we want." Amaya turned and headed towards the hatch door. "Live with your new clothes." She threw over her shoulder before closing the door behind her and Keiko disappearing into the shadows. Katara felt her eye twitch before closing them and crossing her arms.

"I can't stand her!" She hissed. Zuko stared after his aunt before glancing at Katara with narrowed eyes.

"You made a deal. If you have any honor in you, you will fulfill that deal until she decides to break it." Her eyes snapped over to his. "It doesn't matter if you like my aunt. Besides, she's far better than you'll ever be." Now it was her turn to narrow her eyes.

"Why do you defend that witch?" Katara asked with a fiery tone. "Did you forget what she did to you last night? What she was willing to do to your Uncle?" Zuko squeezed his fists shut as he glared at her. He opened his mouth to answer he when Aiko spoke.

"She has her reasons." The two looked at her. "Our lady is a special woman. Yong and Shizuko can tell you that." Some of Zuko's anger gave way to his curiosity.

"Yong and Shizuko . . . they have Shakaku, too, don't they?" Aiko nodded in answer to Zuko's questions as she opened her parasol and rested it on her shoulder to stop the sun from beating down on her. "When will we see them?" Aiko only shrugged in answer to his question. Katara looked at the two, confused.

"Yong and Shizuko? Who are they?" Zuko rolled his eyes at her.

"Obviously a peasant like you would not know." He muttered before Katara took a lung at him which Aiko barely managed to stop by holding Katara back before she made it more than a foot. "I should hope that you even know of the Black Rose of the West?" Katara nodded, angry and just barely being held back

"Yes, yes. I know it's Amaya. What does that have to do with this Yong and Shizuko?"

"They, along with us, are part of her garden." Aiko answered, cheerfully. "Some people call us her little rose buds." Zuko narrowed his eyes once again.

"What do you mean, 'along with us'?" He asked, confused, curious, and annoyed. Aiko only smiled.

"You and I were granted Shakaku. Not only that, but we are her crew."

"What . . . is a Shakaku?" Katara asked, "And what does any of this have to with Yong and Shizuko?" Aiko looked at Katara with a peaceful expression. It unnerved Katara slightly.

"A Shakaku . . . I am not gifted in the stories as Prince Zuko is or Admiral Amaya. Perhaps our prince will help you understand it better." Katara narrowed her eyes once again.

"He's not _my_ prince! I'm Water Tribe! Not Fire Nation!" Katara shouted. Aiko shook her head calmly.

"Now that you are part of Admiral Amaya's crew, you are part of the Fire Nation." Katara froze at Aiko's words. Her? Part of the Fire Nation? The very nation that took her mother? That her own family was fighting against! No . . . it couldn't be true. It just couldn't. "It's alright. Not many in the Fire Nation likes the war. But unfortunately, only a few have the power stop the current Fire Lord." Zuko looked away, thinking of his father. He was torn in two. "But Admiral Amaya is trying to stop Ozai . . . that is why she is training Prince Zuko." Aiko smiled gently and rested her hand on Katara's shoulder. "That is why the Shakaku have been created."

"I . . . still don't understand, what is a Shakaku?" Katara asked, making Aiko look over at Zuko.

"Please, my prince, explain to her. I am not able to fully tell her because I did not learn like you did." Sighing, Zuko gave in.

"Fine. But I only heard a little of it from Uncle. Father did not want me to waste time learning legends. A Shakaku . . . is said to be a flame of Agni. Taken from his fire, a flame is forged into whatever item will best fit the owner. Once this is done, the item will only respond to a certain person, whoever it was forged for. It is a special item that has special qualities. Some say they are alive like fire. I do not know much else." Zuko finished and Aiko smiled at Katara and him with a shake of her head.

"No, my prince. The Shakaku are alive. Tomoko is a perfect to show you seeing how Keiko and Amaya aren't here to show you theirs." Aiko pulled off the cover for her Shakaku and threw the open parasol forward. It spun as she held out her hand as though she could stable it by doing that even though it was a few feet away. "Tomoko responds to my will. However, she will do things that I have not asked for. Tomoko will do what it takes to protect me." Aiko beckoned for the parasol to return to her and it did so. Carefully, the priestess put the covering back onto the parasol and rested it on her shoulder to protect herself from the sun. "Why do you think Tora broke the chains?"

"Whatever. I'm going to meditate." Zuko turned and left while Katara crossed her arms, annoyed. He closed the door to the hatch behind him with a soft thud.

"He's so infuriating!" Aiko shook her head sadly at Katara's wards.

"Our prince has been through much. He has been forced to be this way. That is also why Admiral Amaya wishes to dethrone Ozai." Katara rose an eyebrow at Aiko.

"What exactly happened to Zuko?"

"Prince Zuko." Aiko corrected making Katara roll her eyes. "He is your prince now."

"Fine." Katara growled, angry that she was now a part of the Fire Nation. "But what happened to him?" She bit out. A sad look entered the normally calm eyes. Aiko looked away as she stepped back. Katara looked at her, curious. "What's wrong?" Aiko shook her head.

"I . . . I think it best if you asked him that yourself. It is his pain to share, not mine." Aiko looked back up at Katara with cheerfully eyes. "Come, let us tour the ship. I'm sure Commander Haku will find someone to guide us, after all, we are part of the ship."

* * *

". . . it hurts." Amaya muttered as she held a hand over her heart. She was leaning against the wall, a motif of a fire dragon hanging above her. A few strands of her hair were in her face with tears rimming her golden eyes. She slammed her fist into the wall beside her. "Why? Why does it still hurt?" Amaya slid down onto the ground and curled up, all the while holding her heart. "Dear Agni . . . help Zuko deliver us." She prayed.

* * *

Okay, I'm working on my next chapter but a big problem has come up. I've been hit by writer's block. Can't write a thing! It drives me insane! I am completely our of ideas for my next chapter. It makes me weep. Bitterly! Anyways, I hope you like how it is going so far. Please review, it helps me find out how to make the fic better. So, please review and thank you for coming so far. Don't worry, I plan on having some Zutara soon!  



	9. Chapter 9

Katara glared at Aiko who chatted with Haku as she waited by the door to the hallway. They were currently on the Bridge and Aiko was trying to get a guide for the tour of the Phantom Flame.

"Come now, we need to know our way around and it has been so long since I have been on the Phantom Flame." Haku glanced at her before looking over a map.

"I agree with you, Aiko, but Admiral Amaya is insistent on everyone pulling their weight and avoid getting caught that we don't have anyone to spare." Haku argued his point as he turned to a soldier and handed them a scroll. "Deliver this to the engine room." He muttered as the soldier took the scroll. With a bow, the soldier left.

"Surely there must be someone who knows their way around the ship that is free?" Aiko pressed, holding her parasol down in front of her. Haku glanced back at Aiko once more. "How can everyone be busy?"

"Simple, we are in the middle of creating a civil war. Everyone is one edge and has their part to play." Haku answered.

"So is that all we are?" Katara asked, annoyed. "Pawns for Amaya?" A hushed state bloomed over everyone in the room. Haku narrowed his eyes at her.

"Admiral Amaya." He corrected. "And no, the Admiral isn't treating this like a game. This is our nations that we are struggling to free." He would have continued but a soft voice interrupted him.

"It's alright, Commander." Everyone turned to see Amaya coming into the room. "She was Water Tribe. She does not understand everything that has happened." Katara narrowed her eyes at Amaya.

"I still am Water Tribe!" She cried, angry. Amaya turned her golden eyes to Katara. Staring down at the young waterbender, Amaya smirked while resting her hand on her hip.

"You agreed to become my ship's healer." The female Admiral pointed out. "In becoming a crew member of my ship, you became Fire Nation." The waterbender's anger rose up to a new level. Katara was Water Tribe! She refused to have that taken from her.

"I don't want to be one of you murderers!" Katara yelled making Aiko gasp.

"Ms. Katara!" Amaya held up her hand to stop Aiko from saying anything else.

"No, let her rant." The firebending master murmured. "Let her get this out of her system."

"I can't stand the Fire Nation! For a century it has been destroying families! It takes mothers from their children! It sends fathers to war! It tears apart siblings! And it makes a twelve year old boy have to grow up too fast!" Tears were brimming her eyes as she breathed heavily. Amaya nodded after a moment.

"You're right." She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "But what you are wrong about is the idea that only the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe go through all that." Her voice was harsh and hard as steel. "Want to know something? The people are innocent. It's the Fire Lords that are to blame. Because of them, children have been killed. Because of them, sons have been hated. Sisters have been corrupted. Mothers have been forced away. And honor has been stolen." Amaya tightened her hand into a fist but no one noticed. "You don't know the pain that the people of our nation go through because you don't want to. Because that might destroy your perfect little life. It really is something, to believe yourself better than a whole nation. I used to think myself better than two nations. Yet I began to see what the war did. I saw what it did to our people. I say what it did to other nation's people. Do not presume yourself better. Or I will cut you down." Katara glared at her still. "Why don't you get to know the Fire Nation before you judge it."

* * *

Zuko stared at the flame in his small room. It was the only source of light in the room. He closed his eyes and frowned as he sat before a candle. The clothes he wore were identical to the ones he wore when his mother was still around.

"I'm not going to fight him." He muttered. "Once I've completed my training . . . . I will find mother and spend the rest of my life in hiding with her." His words were hollow and distant. The former prince turned and opened his eyes to look at Keiko as she stood beside the door. "I can't fight him."

"The deal was-"

"The deal was that she would teach me everything she knew! That she would make me a master!" Zuko yelled. "I never agreed to kill my own father! How heartless do you think I am!" Keiko narrowed her eyes.

"While you may not have agreed to kill Ozai, you did agree to lead Admiral Amaya's army! That was part of the deal." She hissed. Zuko looked away from Keiko.

"Get out, Keiko." Once more his words were hollow. He was tired. Tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of fighting for his father's love. Keiko closed her eyes and bowed to him.

"Of course, my prince." With that, Keiko was gone. Zuko looked at the flame on the candle. The flame danced before his eyes while he simply stared at it.

"I . . . don't know what to do." Zuko looked at his hands. "I can't kill father. I can't. I don't know how to deliver my people. Do they even need to be delivered?" He closed his eyes again ran a hand through his short hair. "Mother, help me."

". . . you love your mother very much." Zuko jerked his head up and looked at a young boy standing in the doorway.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Zuko demanded of the young boy who couldn't be more than eleven, if that. His hair was dark black and pulled up under a red cap. His red gi was sleeveless and over a long sleeved golden shirt. The sleeves were huge and passed his small hands. His black pants were rolled up slightly so that he would not trip over himself. Black slippers adorn his small feet. The most interesting thing about him was his green eyes. Other than his eyes, his pale skin and hair put him in the Fire Nation.

". . . sorry. My name is Yong. I . . . wanted to see you in person."

"Yong?" Saying Zuko as surprised that this boy was Yong was an understatement. "You can't be Yong." Yong cocked his head to the side.

"Why not?"

"You're just a child!" Zuko reasoned. "You're too young to be apart of Amaya's crew!" Yong smiled innocently and shook his head.

"Prince Zuko, you are mistaken. I may be a child but I am not apart of my mother's crew." Yong informed the Prince with a cheerful tone.

"M-mother?" His mind was sent wheeling. "Amaya-she can't-there's no way-" Zuko sputtered incoherently.

"Well, she's not my blood mother." Yong amended, calming Zuko down slightly. "Mother raised my sister and me when my father died. She saved us from death." Zuko closed his eyes as he remembered what Amaya had told him the night before. Amaya had not mentioned that Shizuko and Yong were the children she saved. Opening his eyes, Zuko stared at Yong with little interest.

"So, you must be Zhong's son." Yong nodded. "Why do you bother me?"

"I told you, I wanted to see you. Mother has spent so much time getting us ready." Zuko quirked his eyebrow.

"Ready? For what?" The boy smiled at the Prince and laughed as his question.

"For your ascension to the throne."

* * *

Katara frowned as she looked over her shoulder at Aiko. Aiko was hurrying to keep up with Katara's brisk pace.

"Why do you follow me? I just called you a murderer." Katara asked. Aiko sighed and kept up her hurried pace to stay in step with Katara.

"You are mad. We do not say things we mean when we are mad. Besides, I have killed before, though I didn't like it." Katara gave out a frustrated huff and sped up. She almost ran into a young teenager barely older than herself. The young woman wore a sleeveless crimson robe with a gold sash over a long sleeve black dress. There was a slit up the front of the dress and revealed red pants and black boots. Her raven hair was pulled under a red hat with the Fire Nation symbol on it. A fire design trimmed the robe. However, her raven bangs were barely kept out of her emerald green eyes. "Oh, hello Shizuko." Aiko smiled at the young girl. Her green eyes stared at Katara, no emotion showing whatsoever. Katara couldn't help but stare.

". . . you're Shizuko?" She asked wide eyed and slack jawed. Shizuko nodded before stepping around Katara and walking through the halls towards the bridge. "She can't be Shizuko!" Aiko blinked in surprise and looked back at the hallway Shizuko had disappeared in.

"Really? Why not?"

"Because she can't be older than me!" Katara reasoned. However, Aiko only shrugged.

"Well, she's fourteen and she's been on the ship for as long as our Lady has been in command of it. Shizuko is a warrior and you should know that it doesn't matter the age when one is a warrior." Katara stared after Shizuko.

"Still . . . why is she a warrior? To be on Amaya's ship so young?" Aiko smiled sadly.

"That is something you must speak with our Lady yourself."

"Why is it that no one tells me anything." Katara muttered as she turned and stormed down the hallway.

"Ms. Katara! Not that way!" But it was too late. Katara had gone far ahead of Aiko and even then, she would not have paid attention. Aiko sighed and looked torn between following Katara and going another way. However, she soon gave up and ran after Katara, nearly bumping into her when Katara stopped outside a door that was slightly ajar. Katara spun around and firmly, but quietly, placed a hand over Aiko's mouth and made a shushing motion.

"I . . . father would never allow it." Aiko furrowed her brow. Wasn't that Prince Zuko? Katara leaned back against the wall and listened.

"Why do you still care about him?" A young boy's voice carried to their ears. "Mother has taught me that if one does not deserve my love, then they should not receive it." There was a sigh from Zuko filled the air.

"I don't care what he's done. He is my father. That should be enough to explain my actions towards him." There was a pause, as if the young boy was trying to find the right words.

". . . but what about his actions towards you?" A long, strained silence followed that question, causing Katara to lean towards the door, trying to pick up on anything and everything.

". . . he is Fire Lord. He must do what is best for the Fire Nation. I was too weak a son for him." Before anything else could be said, Katara fell forward. Aiko flinched as the door swung open and Zuko stood there, furious, with a little boy standing behind him. Zuko spotted Katara and Aiko and his anger doubled.

"How dare you!" Zuko roared. "What gives you the right to eavesdrop on _me_!" He demanded, reaching down and grabbing the master waterbender's upper arm. The prince of fire hauled Katara to her feet and held her by the shoulders. "Tell me now!" Katara, startled at first, looked up at him. She watched him narrow his eyes while tightening his grip on her. She searched his eyes before she spoke.

"What did Ozai do to you?" Katara asked quietly, surprising Zuko. Surprising him so much that he let go of her as his eyes widened.

"What?" Zuko asked her, confused and surprised.

"What did Ozai do to you?" She repeated. Zuko narrowed his eyes again as old memories that haunted him flashed before his eyes.

"Leave me." Zuko hissed as he turned away. However, Katara reached forward and grabbed his wrist. Aiko and Yong had been forgotten by the two.

"I asked you a question. Or are you so much of a spoiled prince who thinks of no one but yourself that you don't think-" Aiko gasped at Katara's words.

"SHUT UP!" Zuko yelled as his fists ignited into fire as he yanked his wrist out of her grasp. Yong jumped forward and yanked Katara back while Aiko stepped in between the two.

"Yong, get Ms. Katara out of here."

* * *

Keiko stood behind Amaya as she stared out through the window on the bridge.

"Things are so boring . . ." She muttered as she held her hands behind her back.

"Isn't that a good thing, Admiral?" Haku asked as he nodded his approval to an officer who bowed and left to get more maps. "After all, you may hate it when it is boring, but the crew doesn't." Amaya shrugged as she pouted.

"That my be true, but I still hate it." Amaya turned to a soldier with a bright and hopeful expression on her face. "Haven't there been rumors of pirates around these parts?" The soldier looked at her, startled. It took him second to realize that she was hoping for a yes before he flinched and answered her.

"N-no ma'am." He stuttered. Amaya pouted once more and sighed. Crossing her arms, Amaya closed her eyes.

"Well, that's no fun. What I won't do for some action around here. I know!" She opened her eyes with a mischievous glint and slapped her fist into her open palm. "I'll find my precious little nephew!" Amaya started towards the door when Haku noticed a commotion out on deck.

"Admiral!"

"What now?" Amaya whined as she spun around and marched over to the window and peered at what was out on deck. "This can't be good."

* * *

In his effort to get Katara way from the enraged Zuko, which was never a good thing considering he was a powerful firebender, Yong had dragged Katara out on deck. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to give a ticked off waterbending master an entire ocean to bend. But it was all his young mind could think of at the moment. However, what he didn't count on was Aiko being knocked aside as Zuko chased after the two, hot on their trail.

"Prince Zuko, please, she knows not what she says!" The young Yong pleaded but was soundly ignored by Zuko. Katara pushed Yong behind her.

"Let me deal with this jerk!" Katara snapped as she began to move her arms through the air. However, it took too long for her to bring the water up from the ocean and Zuko was too close. He barreled into her and the Katara went rolling across the deck. Soldiers had stopped what they were doing and stared, not sure what to do. They would step in if things got out of hand, but they didn't want an irritated prince on their hands. Not that he wasn't usually irritated, Agni knows the temper he had, but they didn't want it worse than usual.

Zuko wasted no time in pouncing on Katara. He knew the danger she presented should she get enough water. While she was a master waterbender, he was still a student. Even with the sun on his side, he was surrounded by water. Zuko grabbed her wrists and straddled her waist in an effort to keep her down. Katara pushed herself up as much she could and bit his arm.

"Son of a-" Zuko started as he loosened his hold in surprise, giving Katara enough of a chance to rip her arm free and slug him in the eye. She managed to push him off of her and began to pull more water up but Zuko knocked her back down. This time making sure she was on her stomach so she couldn't reach up and bite him again. "You little-" Katara rammed her head up into his, making him release her again. She elbowed him and jumped to her feet. Zuko glared at her as he charged. She also charged him and the two tackled each other and pulled each other's hair, bit each other (actually it was more like Katara bitting Zuko), elbowing the other person, kicking them, all in all it was a fight that had no discipline in it whatsoever.

The soldiers rushed forward and began to pull the two apart only to be knocked by kick from Katara to the . . . err . . . lower regions or a elbow in the gut from Zuko. Needless to say, Amaya was not happy when she sat the undisciplined way of fighting from two powerful benders. Amaya ran a hand down her face before letting out a frustrated sigh

"Alright you two, break it up!" She stormed forward and grabbed the two teens only to get her foot stomped on by Katara and a bloody lip from Zuko's fist. She howled in surprise and let the two go as they began to claw at each other once more. Amaya stumbled back as the two fought and touched the blood on her lip as she looked down at her foot. She looked up at the two with a surprised expression on her face."You little-"

"Admiral," She snapped her head back to look at Haku as he stood beside her. "Perhaps it be best if Shizuko handles this with Ute." Amaya shifted her eyes back at the two teens and shook her head.

"No, it will only separate the two for a short amount of time. No doubt that once the two are back up and about, they'll hunt the other one down." Yong tugged on Amaya's black cape and caused her to look down. "Yes, Yong?" The young boy looked as his feet in shame.

"You pathetic excuse for a man!" Katara screamed in the background.

"I'm sorry mom," Yong whispered. "I shouldn't have been so careless as to leave the door slightly open. Ms. Katara overheard us talking."

"Savage waterbender! Stop bitting me!" Zuko roared as Amaya knelt down and scooped her son up into her arms for a brief hug. She released him and stood up to her full height.

"It's alright." Amaya whispered before turning back to Zuko and Katara. _'Can't use bending . . . otherwise they might start to . . .'_ She sighed in frustration as she turned to her men. "Alright, looks like we'll have to pull them apart. Brace yourselves." Amaya turned back to the two teenage benders and wrapped her arms around Katara's waist, yanking her up away from Zuko while Haku and Keiko grabbed Zuko and pulled him away. Some of the soldiers on deck helped her hold Katara down while the others held back the prince. "Now, both of you! Stop it this instant! You act like foolish children! My own son acts more mature!"

"Son!" Katara sputtered like Zuko had done earlier, her rage forgotten. Her eyes darted over to Zuko in a glare. "There's more of the royal family?"

"They aren't blood related." Zuko muttered as he looked at Amaya. "She has just adopted them. Her two children have no claim to the throne."

"TWO!" Katara exclaimed in surprise.

"Besides," Yong piped up with a shy smile on his face. "we don't want the throne and Prince Zuko has more than earned the right to be Fire Lord. Shizuko and I are more than happy to help him. That's all."

"Shizuko is her daughter!" Katara had ceased her struggles and could only stare at Yong.

"Yes, just like Yong is my son." Amaya answered as she held Katara.

"Wait! So both Shizuko and Yong are your children? But how could you drag them onto a ship that might be destroyed any day!" Katara demanded as she looked back at Amaya. Amaya opened her mouth to answer but Yong cut her off.

"We want to die with mother. She is the only one that has ever cared for us. And, unfortunately, no one off this ship would care for us." He whispered this but Katara heard it. Looking up at Katara with a sad smile, Yong continued. "But we don't mind. The people on this ship are our family and we wish to be with them, even if we could die."

". . . ." Not knowing what to say, Katara looked away. She understood how Yong felt. The young waterbender was the same. She had been traveling with her best friend and older brother even knowing the danger in it all.

"Now, what was this all about!" Admiral Amaya demanded, breaking the silence. "Yong said you overheard Zuko and him talking? That can't be all." Amaya leveled Zuko with a steady gaze. "What else happened?"

"I told _Prince_ Zuko that he was a spoiled brat!" Katara spat out. Amaya looked at Zuko.

"That's all?" Nodding, Zuko looked away, embarrassed that he had overreacted. "Honestly, Prince Zuko! You need to control your temper!" Amaya sighed as she released Katara and nodded to her men to release Zuko. "And Katara," She directed her attention to Katara. "please understand that there are some things you don't say." With that Amaya turned to her men. "Everyone! Back to work!" Her soldiers turned and left, going back to their duties before Amaya decided to get mad. The female firebender turned to Katara and Zuko. "You two, come with me." Her voice was stern and cold.

* * *

"You two need to cooperate." Amaya lectured as she sat in front of the two teens. Currently, they were waiting for lunch to arrive in Amaya's private dinning room. "I want you two to stay in this room and hash things out until you come to an understanding." She stood up and went to the door while both teens stared at the ground stubbornly. "I won't let you out until you've both are over your differences. And don't both agreeing to con me. I'll know." With that, Amaya stood and left. There was a distinct clicking sound as Amaya locked the door. Silence filled the room as both benders refused to talk.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Once again, writer's block decides to kick my ass. Don't worry, I'll get to the zutara stuff soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Maybe even give me an idea or two. Anyways, I hope you like it! 


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko stared at the table in front of him, not moving at all. A few minutes passed and the tense silence was almost too much for Katara to take. The young girl looked up at him. "What did Ozai do to you?" She finally asked. The young prince tensed slightly before looking away. How could he answer that? How could he just blurt out what his father had done? No . . . it was too much. Too much pain, too much anger.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He answered dully. He couldn't tell anyone. It was his shame. It would always be his shame. There was nothing he could do and he knew it. Zuko would have to stare at it every day until he died. Even then, Agni would probably curse him with the shame in the afterlife. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"That's crap and you know it." Zuko looked back at her, surprised at her curt words. Katara narrowed her eyes as she continued. "Ozai did something to you. I heard you talking with Yong about it. What, did he give you a royal spanking?" She mocked. Zuko squeezed his fists tightly.

The waterbender inwardly smirked. Just press a few more of his buttons and he would tell her, she knew it.

"It's none of your concern." Zuko bit out. His anger was almost too much. It was choking him, it was always choking him. The anger was there no matter how hard he tried to forget it. It was always there and it would never leave. The banished prince would forever be forced to suffer. And his suffering would always be his teacher.

"I'm making it my concern." Katara snapped as she pounded her fist on the table in front of the two.

- - -

"It's not going too well." Yong muttered as a round mirror encased in gold floated in between his hands. On the back there was an silver eye with a diagonal slit for the pupil. Four red tassels hung from it, all equally spaced out. Instead of reflecting his image, it showed Katara and Zuko in the room.

Amaya sighed and rubbed her forehead before leaning back into her chair.

"I figured that it wouldn't. Both are too stubborn for their own good." She muttered to herself before turning to Haku as he entered the bridge. With him was a servant carrying a food tray. She nodded her thanks as the servant set down the food and left. Taking her chopsticks, Amaya took a bowl of rice and began to eat slowly, as if all her energy was drained.

"Why not tell them the truth behind the Shakaku, Admiral?" Haku asked as he, too, took a bowl of rice to eat with her. "Why let them learn it all by themselves? After all, things would be easier if you just told them." Amaya sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I wish it were that simple. However, it is not my place. Should Prince Zuko be told about Keiko, Aiko, Yong and Shizuko, I have no doubt he will put it together. But it is not my story to tell. Each one of them must tell him themselves. I have already told him mine, the rest is up to him to seek out the truth." Amaya answered before eating more rice. Yong frowned as he watched the images of Katara and Zuko arguing.

_"Well don't!" Zuko snapped at Katara. "I don't need your pity nor do I want it." He was glaring daggers at her, angry that she dared interfere._

Yong turned back to his mother. She was looking more tired than usual.

"Mother . . . what about Uncle Iroh?" Her eyes snapped up to Yong. ". . . after what you are putting him through, I think he should know. Prince Zuko is like a son to him." Amaya bit the inside of her cheek as she thought over Yong's words.

". . . . I can't." She muttered as she looked down at her food. ". . . . I couldn't bare to have him pity me."

_"I'll do what I darn well please!" Katara shouted as she stood. "Now, what did Ozai do to you!" She demanded from the prince. Zuko also stood up and glared at her._

"So you would rather him think you a monster?" Yong asked his mother who could only sigh. "Mother, I think it best that he knows. Then he will understand." Amaya shook her head. "I don't know if I have the strength."

- - -

"It is not your place to know." Zuko growled. "It will never be your place. You have said yourself that you are Water Tribe. What does it matter what happens to one insignificant fire prince?" He hissed dangerously. However, this had no effect on Katara, who didn't back down.

"If your aunt has to insist on me being Fire Nation, then I ought to know!" She yelled as she threw her arms to the side.

"I don't care! I won't tell you just to satisfy your curiosity!" Zuko yelled back. "I'm not going to tell you everything just because you want to know!"

"Fine." Katara snapped. "Fine, I won't ask what happened to you. But we will have to cooperate, just like your aunt said." Zuko was silent, thinking over her words. The air was tense and it hung heavy. After a moment, Zuko broke the tension.

"Very well. We will . . . get along, I suppose." Zuko reluctantly agreed with her. "After all, you will be the ship's healer. I figure with my training I'll end up spending a lot of time with you." He sighed as he sat down again.

"Good. And . . . I'm sorry for prying." Katara managed to apologize, but only barely.

". . . I suppose . . . I am . . . sorry . . . for getting so mad." If Katara had a hard time apologizing, then Zuko had a even harder time. It was something he rarely did.

". . . . what now?" Zuko shrugged in answer to Katara's question. In all honesty, he didn't know.

"My aunt's crazy. There's no telling what she has in store for us." Zuko sighed. "For all I know, she'll leave us in here until the war is over."

- - -

Amaya sighed as she stood up and placed her chopsticks next to her bowl of rice. "Well, it looks like that is the best I can get from the two." She muttered as she made her way to the door.

"Admiral . . . ." Haku started but trailed off, not sure how to say it.

"Whatever it is, Haku, I'm sure it can wait." Amaya waved him off as she opened the door. With that, she was gone. Haku sighed and stared down at his food.

"What did you want to say to my mother?" Yong asked curiously. The Commander looked up at the young boy and smiled softly.

"I . . . wanted to tell her that she is one of the strongest people I know. She has taken the burden of ending the war from the Avatar and now carries it in secret." Haku answered honestly. "But I don't think she will ever admit it." Yong nodded his head in agreement as the image on his mirror changed to that of Amaya walking down the halls towards the room she had locked Katara and Zuko in.

"With all this fighting . . . mother will not rest until she is dead." Yong muttered softly, with sad eyes. "And I fear that even then, she will never rest."

- - -

Two days had passed since the truce between Katara and Zuko. In those two days, Amaya had been forcing the two to train together and spend more time together. At the moment, it was midday and Zuko was sitting on the platform high above the deck. He had his legs swung over the side, under the railing. A sigh escaped his lips as he heard the door to the platform squeak open.

"What do you want?" He asked tired, assuming it was his aunt. After all, with the amount she had been bugging him . . . .

"Just to bring you something to eat." Katara answered as she sat down beside him. She handed him a bread roll while munching on her own. Zuko looked at her surprised but took the bread roll and began to nibble on it. "You don't eat enough." Katara observed out loud. Zuko raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

"Why do you care?" It came out harsh and cold. Katara resisted the urge to throw a water whip at him. He could be so . . . stubborn! "I'm the ship's healer, remember?" She ground out. The banished prince's response was a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"You know," Katara started. "I'm surprised that you are able to get around with so little food in you." She drawled as Zuko turned his head to send her a wry glare. "That's not gonna work on me."

"Then what will it take to get you to shut up?" Zuko asked dryly before he went back to nibbling on his roll.

"A lot more than that." Katara answered as she reached into her pocket and felt her mother's necklace. It clashed with the clothes so Aiko insisted on her not wearing it. So Katara did the next best thing and carried it in her pocket. She figured that she would get a long chain soon and wear it under her clothes.

- - -

"Keep your mind on the earth, twinkle toes!" Toph yelled as shifted the earth under Aang's feet. The young monk was sent forward and fell flat on his face.

"Sorry." Aang whispered as he stood. Sokka sighed as he watched with Iroh. The elderly man was sipping his tea while Sokka stood up from leaning against a tree.

"Give him a break, Toph, he's worried about Katara. We all are." Sokka interrupted. Toph turned her head towards Sokka and pointed her finger at him.

"Look, I know that now that Sugar Queen isn't here, he's down. But he has to keep up his practice! Aang's only got till the comet comes!" Toph snapped while Sokka crossed his arms and glared.

"That still doesn't mean you have to-" Before Sokka could finish, Iroh cut in and started to defuse the situation.

"I think that it would be best if we take a small, relaxing break. After all, we are all worried about the situation with Amaya and the comet. However, we cannot let that get to us. Perhaps after a nice cup of soothing tea, we will all feel a little better." Iroh looked at everyone as he spoke. Aang bit his lip and nodded while the other two shrugged and mumbled their agreement. Iroh began to fill up three cups of tea for the others. Sitting down in between Toph and Sokka, Aang looked up across from him at Iroh when he was handed his cup.

"General Iroh-" Aang started but was interrupted.

"Retired General." Iroh corrected without much thought. "Please, just call me Iroh."

"Alright . . . Iroh." Aang nodded to himself before looking up at the Dragon of the West.

"Do you think Amaya will hurt Katara?" Iroh sighed before shaking his head and putting his own tea cup down. The brother of the Fire Lord looked at the Avatar and gave him a long hard, look before answering.

"My sister is a very dangerous woman. She was given the nickname the Black Rose of the West just as I was given the name Dragon of the West. She was given it because she is a great beauty that very deadly. Amaya's has a crew with such loyalty to her that it is legendary. It is believed that they would fight the Gods should she ask them. No one knows what happens on that ship of hers. Nor does anyone know how such loyalty was earned. All that is truly known is that she does something that earns it." Iroh looked at his cup of tea for a moment before looking back up at Aang. "If Katara is part of that crew, it will only be a matter of time before she becomes loyal as well."

"Then . . . Katara will be forever part of her crew." Aang whispered to himself but Iroh heard him. The man's heart saddened upon hearing this.

"Well, my sister is not an unbeatable foe. She is very thickheaded at times. And once she completely loses her temper, she loses all discipline. While she is powerful and dangerous with her temper, it is easier to beat her because of her lack of control. She won't be able to perform high leveled moves." Iroh revealed with a small smile.

"Sounds like you two were close." Sokka observed quietly as he remembered how close he and Katara are.

"Yes, were is correct. Ozai and she had too different personalities to really get along. But Amaya and I never had a problem until she joined the Fire Navy. Then . . . it seemed like she was keeping something from me. She never wanted to take up too much of my time. I really didn't think too much on it until she adopted a General Zhong's children after he attempted to kill her and was killed himself by Amaya. She rarely said a word to me after that." Iroh stared at his tea cup as he thought back to how close they were. "I wish things had not . . . turned out the way they did. I miss my little sister very much, even after all that she has done."

- - -

Amaya sneezed suddenly, causing Haku to look up in surprise as he stopped from walking any further.

"Admiral? Is something wrong?" He asked curiously while her personal ninja stayed in the shadows of the deck. Her son and daughter stared at her with a surprised look at her. However, Yong smiled after a moment.

"Perhaps a young suitor is talking of wooing mother!" Silence answered him. Yet is only lasted a moment before Amaya seized him and pulled him into a hug and rocked him side to side.

"SO CUTE!" She nearly squealed making the commander sigh.

"Sometimes I worry about you Admiral." Amaya looked up mid rock with a serious face. "I just enjoy whenever my children do something cute. Can you blame a mother for doing that?" Haku only stared at her until she chuckled uneasily and put down her son. ". . . . let's get back to the daily report."

- - -

"Ms. Katara, I finally . . . . found . . . . you . . . ." Aiko trailed off as she found herself staring at the most bizarre scene. Currently, Zuko had turned towards Katara and leaned forward. Katara's eyes were wide open in shock as Zuko's were close. The two benders were kissing. However, before Katara could even close her eyes or turn them to see Aiko, Zuko pulled back. The ship's healer could only stare at the young prince. No one seemed to notice Aiko as the young priestess slowly backed away to leave the two. Aiko slowly closed the door and hurried to tell Amaya what she had just witnessed.

"That seemed to shut you up." Katara blinked as realization just slapped her in the face.

"You! You jerk!" She pulled her arm back as she yelled at him and let it fly. However, Zuko had reflexes that he had spent years working on. So, in detail, the end result was Zuko catching her wrist inches before her hand made contact with his face. Glancing at the hand that attempted to slap him, Zuko smirked and looked back at Katara. "How _dare_ you!" Katara yelled.

- - -

"How _dare _you!" Amaya looked up at the platform as she heard Katara yell. Haku sighed once more as Amaya frowned.

"And here I thought those two came to a truce." Amaya grumbled as Keiko stepped out of the shadows.

"Do you wish for me to separate them, Mistress?" The female admiral sighed and shrugged.

"Just make sure they don't kill each other. Other than that, you may do as you wish." Keiko nodded and melted into the shadows once more.

- - -

"I dare because I am your superior." Zuko smirked. "I may be banished but I am still royalty. That alone puts me above you." Katara narrowed her eyes in rage.

"You are a spoiled brat who never gives a damn about anything else." Now Zuko narrowed his eyes, his temper rising.

"You know nothing." He hissed. "I know more than I need to." She ripped her wrist out of his grip as she stood up.

"It's always about you, isn't it?" The waterbender challenge.

"That is enough!" Keiko snapped as she emerged from the shadows. Both teens jerked their heads over to look at her. "You both need to grow up. It is high time you learn respect." Out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw Zuko flinch when Keiko mentioned respect, as if her tone and choice of words brought up something painful. Keiko continued, drawing Katara's attention back to her before she could give any more thought to what she had just witnessed. "I know it is hard for you to try and cooperate, but enough is enough. You are both on the same side now. Act like it." Keiko turned away from them. "Things are hard enough on the mistress. Do not add onto her load or you shall have me to deal with." With that, Keiko was gone. The silence hung heavy in the air after the ninja left. Both benders looked away from each other in shame. Finally, Zuko spoke, breaking the tension.

"She's right. My aunt is taking on a heavy work load." Katara looked at Zuko, confused.

"What are you talking about? She's an Admiral, but that shouldn't be too much. Are you talking about her training you?" Zuko bit back a retort about how stupid a question that was and sighed while shaking his head.

"My aunt is starting a civil war. She is trying to stop my father from winning the war. Amaya has been working towards stopping him for years but only recently has she been able to do anything major. I'm a fugitive from my own nation and she has taken me in, started training me, preparing me to take back the throne. Many would consider what she is doing to be treason. Not only that, but she is working with the Avatar. If caught by my father, she will face a fate worse than death. If captured by the Earth Kingdom, her hands crushed by rocks before being beheaded." Zuko spoke very calmly with his eyes downcast. "I . . . understand why she is doing this but still . . ." He trailed off, not sure of how to continue. Katara watched him quietly, confused and curious.

". . . why is your aunt doing all this?" She asked softly. Zuko bit his lip and shook his head. "It's . . . not my place to tell." Zuko stood up and Katara watched him leave. The ship's healer thought in silence for a moment.

"Then I will ask her." Katara whispered to herself, finally deciding on what course of action she was going to take.

- - -

Yay! I finally finished. Sorry it took so long. I had to move into my new apartment for college and then it took forever for the internet connection to get set up. Then, to top it off, I have to use one of my roommate's computers to put this up. I'm still having a little bit of writer's block and I have classes so I won't be able to get chapter out as fast as I would like. Anyways, things seem to be going fine and I'm getting along pretty well. I hope to get out my next chapter soon. I was able to give you guys a little bit of Zutara. Don't worry, there is more to come. If you have any ideas, please share them with me. I always enjoy that and I like to hear from my readers. So please review. Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Amaya watch with a smirk as Zuko practiced under the full moon with Keiko. Currently, the admiral was forcing Zuko to fight with open palms. Keiko was also fighting with open palms but she was doing fine where the banished prince was struggling to keep up with the ninja.

"That's enough." Amaya announced after a few more minutes of fighting. The two fighters backed away from each other and bowed. "Keiko, go ahead to Katara and get any injuries healed. Prince Zuko, I want to talk to you." The masked woman nodded and bowed to Amaya before disappearing into the shadows. Zuko looked up at the female admiral expectantly. "Nephew . . . I want to explain something about the Shakaku."

_'Finally.'_ Zuko thought with annoyance. Every time he tried asking her something about the Shakaku, she would dodge the question or something would come up.

"The Shakaku won't be able to do much if there is any doubt in your heart." Amaya pointed at Zuko's heart. "Right now, even after what Ozai has done to you, you have doubt in your heart about facing him. That's understandable. After all," Her eyes softened as she let her hand drop to her side. "you are a wonderful human being with a good heart." Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Amaya, I am not soft." He growled, causing a small smile to emerge on her face.

"I thought that having a good heart made a person soft, too." The royal aunt closed her eyes as she remembered her first encounter with Keizo. She opened her eyes again and looked at Zuko once more. "You were able to activate Tora on your own in Mok not because you had the knowledge, but the will. Your will to save your uncle is what awakened it." Zuko nodded, showing that he understood so far. "The Shakaku are alive. They react on their own sometimes to protect their owner. Because once the owner dies, the Shakaku dies as well. To use it to its full potential, you must not hesitate in your beliefs. You cannot have doubt and you must, about all else, have the understanding of it. In a moment of pure understanding, it is said that the Shakaku and its owner act as one." The former prince hesitated before asking a question.

"What . . . do you mean, 'act as one'?" Amaya could only shrug in response to his question.

"I have no idea. No one has ever had that. At least, no one currently known about." She sighed. "I don't know what your Shakaku is capable of. But I will tell you this, it took seventeen years to make, seven years longer than it did to make mine. Your Shakaku will be the most powerful out of the current set of weapons because of that. But unless you let go of all your doubt, unless you have an ironclad will, Tore won't be able to help you."

"I have an ironclad will." Zuko bit out. Amaya smiled at her nephew.

"I know that, Prince Zuko. But that is only when you put your heart into something." Amaya turned away from the banished prince. "I know that nothing will be able to stop you once you put your heart into something. Not when I'm done training you." With that, Amaya was gone.

-

"Are you sure about this, mother?" Yong asked as he watched Zuko in his mirror. Amaya looked over at Aiko in response who nodded.

"Yes." The admiral answered. "I'm positive! Besides, it will be good for them!" She smirked before leaning back in her chair. Haku sighed before shaking his head and going back to reading over charts. "Haku, all you do is read those charts! It's so boring!" Amaya whined causing the commander to look back at him.

"Admiral, we have to stay out of trouble. Should Ozai learn that you abandoned your post then he might discover the reason behind it." Haku pointed out dryly. The firebending admiral blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Well, I suppose that's what made you advance in ranks so quickly. You always know what to do." Amaya reasoned as she stood.

"Where are you going, milady?" Aiko tilted her head to the side as she asked Amaya this. The daughter of fire rolled her eyes as a solider opened the door for her.

"Where else? I'm going to get my daughter to help out!"

-

Katara saw Zuko as she walked down the hall. Anger raised up as the sight of him. She was about to look the other way with narrowed eyes as she passed him when suddenly she felt her leg go to sleep. In surprise, she lost her footing and fell forward. Expecting to fall face first into a cold hard metal floor, she was pleasantly surprised when she stopped by being pulled the opposite way and into a warm body. She opened her eyes, (for they had squeezed shut on their own, honest!) Katara looked up at Zuko. He looked down at her with a questioning gaze. A blush of embarrassment rose upon her face.

". . ." She didn't know what to say. What could she saw? One moment he was a complete jerk then he stopped her from falling flat on his face? What kind of psychologist did he need, really!

"What happened?" The banished prince asked the waterbending master while letting her go and making sure that she wasn't about to fall over again.

". . . I wasn't expecting my leg to fall asleep . . ." She muttered as she stood up.

"It fell asleep? While you were walking?" He asked, confused. Katara could only nod in response as she looked away from him. After a moment, Katara got up the nerve to speak. Why she lost her nerve, she'll never know.

"Don't ask me how. I've never heard of such a thing." As if Zuko suddenly remembered their stations, he turned abruptly and left. Katara stared after him, half wanting to see what the matter was, half figuring that he was just insane.

-

Amaya hung her head and sighed while Yong frowned before letting his mirror return to a dormant state. Her small family was in her room.

"This will be harder than I thought." She muttered as she looked at her daughter who sighed and shrugged. "I thought you putting her leg to sleep would certainly do the trick." Amaya mused out loud, earning a pointed look from her daughter. "Okay, maybe it isn't enough. After all, they do have a bad history together." The pointed look kept on coming from her daughter. "Fine! Bad is an understatement." And the look kept on coming. "I know! This is an impossible task! But AIko saw it! Something has to be there! And opposites attract." Amaya reasoned, earning her a sigh and a shake of the head from Shizuko.

"Mother . . . Uncle Iroh will be here soon." Yong changed the topic quietly, causing Amaya to look away. "I think it best if you tell him." She looked up at her son with distant eyes.

"Yong . . ." She began in a warning tone. The young boy persisted, wanting to ease his mother's pain.

"Please. If he knew-"

"He will never know." Amaya cut him off, earning a downcast look from her son. "It's bad enough it happened. He doesn't need to know." Amaya ushered her children from her room. "Now, I need to change. I'll be out shortly."

-

Nothing was said as Katara healed his wounds, again. It had become a daily routine. Zuko would come in three of four times a day by order of Amaya so that Katara could heal the wounds inflicted by Amaya or Keiko. Finally done, Zuko rotated his arm as he stood up. He began to leave but when the door swung open to reveal Amaya and Aiko, he paused.

"Phsaw! We'll settle this now!" Aiko chirped while Amaya rolled her eyes.

". . . what's going on?" Katara asked, confused. The admiral looked at Katara as she moved over to Zuko. The young royal firebender frowned when his aunt smirked at Katara. Somehow, he knew this wouldn't bode well.

"Well, the answer is simple really!" Aiko began as she held her parasol with both hands. "Prince Zuko has perfected almost all of his moves on his own. Now he will begin to learn new ones. However, there is a slight problem."

". . . problem?" Zuko asked, annoyed.

"Well, it's Iroh. He'll be here soon and I don't think he'll like you using such advanced moves." Amaya answered, causing Zuko to frown even more.

". . . and what, exactly, are you going to do about that, Aunt?" He knew this would turn out badly, he just did. There was the way his aunt hovered closely to him and the way Aiko was blocking the door. Also, Aiko was holding onto the parasol tighter than when she was relaxed. Something was about to happen. Something bad . . . but they way the were covering it up . . . either they didn't want Katara to know until the last second or . . .

"You're going to give Zuko a full body exam to prove he's fit!" Amaya answered with a smirk.

_Shit._

With that thought in mind, Zuko bolted for the door. However, his aunt and Aiko were quicker. Amaya shoved him and tripped him forward at the same time while Aiko pulled her parasol back and slammed it into his side, knocking him against the wall. The royal male was out like a light. Amaya looked back at Katara to see the poor girl with her jaw dropped and horror etched into her face.

"What?" Amaya asked.

"Umm . . . I don't . . . . There really isn't . . . . I can't . . . he's a . . . ." Every time Katara started to explain the situation to Amaya, she trailed off, not able to get the words out. A bright red blush had appeared on her face by now.

"Come now, it's not like you haven't seen a male like him before!" Amaya teased, earning an even brighter blush. ". . . you've never seen a male naked?" The admiral asked in all seriousness, surprised. Katara bit her lip before answering.

"Only really young boys." She whispered. Amaya laughed.

"Well, I won't require you to strip him. Just give him a full exam." With that, Amaya helped Aiko haul Zuko over to the table and lay him down. "See to it that he's alright. Aiko doesn't know her own strength sometimes." Amaya joked, walking away. Aiko bowed to Katara and left with Amaya.

-

"AMAYA!" The admiral almost spit out her tea when she heard her nephew's roar. She had been sitting in the mess hall, eating with her family when she heard the anger resonate from the sick bay.

"Looks like cousin Zuko woke." Yong commented as Amaya shrugged.

"He was bound to sometime. Aiko didn't hit him that hard." Shizuko sent another look at her mother that basically screamed 'you must have lost it'. "What? Have you truly entered those rebellious teenage years? Do you hate me that much?" Amaya asked with huge eyes, looking ready to cry. Shizuko could only sigh and shake her head. The female admiral opened her mouth to respond but was cut off as the door slammed open. Zuko must have sprinted all the way to the mess hall and seemed to becoming more and more angry as each second ticked by.

"You are a dead woman." Zuko hissed as he stalked forward. Keiko moved to intercept Zuko but was knocked aside with a strong blast of fire. Soldiers began to move but Amaya held up her hand without looking away from Zuko.

"Really? I thought I was quite alive." Zuko roared as his fists ignited. No one noticed Katara coming into the mess hall and watching. "Come now, Iroh will now have no reason to hold you back in your training!"

"You used that excuse to humiliate me!" He yelled. as his flames grew hotter. Amaya could only roll her eyes as she stood.

"Please, if I wanted to humiliate you, I would have simply told the Avatar what happened to you." Crossing her arms, Amaya continued. "For those like us, pity is the ultimate humiliation." Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"I am _nothing_ like you!"

"Please," Amaya scoffed. "You are exactly like me. Our fathers so called 'love' towards us, our struggle just to keep up with the prodigies, the only 'gift' Ozai gave us, the determination to never give up, our rough exterior, our Shakaku are even similar!" Zuko was still fuming as Amaya finished.

"HE LOVES ME!" Zuko yelled at her. In the back, Katara tilted her head to the side in confusion. "GRANDFATHER MAY HAVE HATED YOU, BUT MY FATHER LOVES ME!" Amaya now narrowed her eyes. He had struck a nerve and now it was her time to strike back.

"If you really believe that Ozai loves you, then why do you think he banished you?" Amaya countered as she walked away from the table and began to circle her nephew. "Why did he give you an impossible task so that you may return home?" Amaya stopped in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Argh!" Zuko moved forward to punch Amaya but Keiko appeared by his side and held his arm back while Shizuko jumped in front of her mother and stood in a basic firebending stance. Keiko was surprised that it took all of her strength to stop Zuko.

"I think you need to cool off." Amaya nodded to Keiko who nodded back. Keiko wrapped an arm around Zuko's middle and lifted him up, jumping back into the shadows. The two disappeared. Amaya sighed and left the mess hall.

". . . what did Ozai do to you?" Amaya stopped in the hall way and looked back at Katara.

"Why do you care? Other than to satisfy your curiosity?" Amaya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My best friend is going to have to fight Ozai. I want to know what kind of man Ozai is." Amaya looked away with her eyes closed and her fists squeezed shut.

"Ozai isn't a man, he's a monster."

-

Keiko barely had time to duck under Zuko's fists. He was out on deck with her and Keiko would not let Zuko leave to find Amaya.

"LET ME PASS!" He roared as he sent a wave of fire at Keiko.

"My prince, I cannot. Not until you control your anger!" The ninja was having a hard time keeping up with the young prince. It appeared that his time training under Amaya was paying off.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Zuko yelled before ducking down and kicked out, hoping to knock her feet out from under her. However, Keiko flipped back and landed a few feet away.

"Calm yourself! Do not fall victim to your rage! Do so and you will be no better than a beast!"

-

Katara followed Amaya to the admiral's room. Once there, Amaya removed her cape.

"What I'm going to tell you isn't idle gossip." Amaya motioned to Katara to sit at a small table. Once Katara had done that, Amaya sat down at the other side of the table. "In fact, my own brother doesn't know all of it." Amaya looked away once more as she thought of her oldest brother.

"What did Ozai do to you" Amaya looked back at Katara with sad eyes.

"Alright, I'll tell you, so long as you don't have a lose tongue with it."

-

Keiko panted heavily before bending back and dodging another punch. Zuko was finally starting to wear down. The ninja had lost track of how long the two had been fighting. But she did know that it was getting dark, which meant they had been fighting most of the day.

_'Amazing, the mistress was right! Once he puts his mind and heart to something now, he's just about unstoppable! I fear for when he gains the insight to use Tora!'_ Keiko rolled forward, barely missing having her head knocked off. _'Mistress was right when she said that should Prince Zuko ever lose himself . . . the world will face more danger then it does with Ozai on the throne!' _

"Prince Zuko, please calm down!" Keiko's head snapped up when she heard that voice. Katara was standing out on deck, tears running down her face. Keiko couldn't help but raise an eyebrow along with Zuko. The ninja looked back at Zuko.

"She's right, Prince Zuko, you need to calm yourself." Keiko panted softly as she regained her breath.

"Let me at her! Let me fight my aunt!" Zuko growled but before Keiko could rebut him, Katara shook her head.

"No. She's right. Ozai doesn't deserve anyone's love. Not if he could do . . . that to his own sister."

"Do what to Amaya?" Katara looked up at Iroh as Appa flew beside the ship. No one had noticed the small group coming. The waterbender looked away from Iroh with more tears in her eyes.

"I can't, I promised Admiral Amaya I wouldn't." Iroh's eyes hardened as he set off to find his sister.


	12. Chapter 12

"What did Ozai do?" Iroh demanded, causing Amaya to look up in surprise as Iroh entered her room.

"Who gave you permission to-" Iroh cut off Amaya.

"ENOUGH! I want to know what he did!" Iroh demanded.

"If you think that I will tell you because you boss me into it, think again!"

"Dammit Amaya! Don't shut yourself off! I care for you! Now tell me what he did!" The admiral looked away.

"It is my burden, not yours!" She hissed.

"If Ozai hurt you-" Iroh began but Amaya cut him off as she looked at him.

"You'll what?" Her tone was cold as ice. "You are a fugitive! There's nothing you can do!" The admiral yelled.

"I can be there for you!" Iroh yelled back, surprising Amaya. "Amaya, you are my little sister." He continued in a softer voice. "I don't want to see you in pain. And . . . whatever Ozai did left you in pain. So please, don't shut yourself off to me." Amaya looked away with closed eyes again.

"Mother . . ." Surprised once more, Amaya looked up to see Shizuko and Yong standing in the doorway. "Is that what we are to you? A burden?" The young boy asked.

"Please tell General Iroh what happened. Please tell him what Ozai did to you." Shizuko pleaded, her voice soft. Amaya stood up and moved pass Iroh to gather her children up in her arms.

"You are not a burden." Amaya whispered as she held her adopted children close. After a moment, she looked back at Iroh. "I . . . will tell you . . . what Ozai did."

* * *

Zuko glared at Keiko.

"Why do you stand by that woman?" He snapped. Katara, hearing Zuko's question, broke away from Aang and Sokka's hug and stepped in between Zuko and Keiko.

"Zuko, why are you so upset? Now Iroh has no reason to-"

"That's not it!" Zuko spun around and stalked off.

* * *

Amaya sat across the table from Iroh and her children on either side of her.

". . . you know that General Zhong tried to assassinate me?" Iroh nodded and Amaya took a deep breath before continuing. "That's . . . only part of the story." Yong squeezed Amaya's hand, showing his mother that he was there for her. Shizuko placed a delicate hand on the admiral's shoulder. "I'll start at the beginning. It was eight years ago, a year before I leveled that Earth Kingdom army and gained the title Admiral."

Flashback

"Commander Amaya, what a pleasure." A 24 year old Amaya smiled as she bowed her head slightly. She still had her cape but there was no sword on her hip. "I am surprised that you came to this gathering. You so rarely come to these kind of meetings." The older man smiled down at her.

"Well, my brother, General Iroh, asked me to fill in for him. He is almost at Ba Sing Se so there is no telling how much longer it will be. They do have that great wall to get through." She rested her hand on her hip.

"Well, sister, I know your disdain for the meetings, but they have to be done." Amaya felt her eyes hardened as she turned to look at her brother, Ozai. "I am surprised that Iroh would send a low ranking officer."

"Ozai. A . . . pleasant surprise." Amaya smirked. "Well, he had to send someone he could trust and was actually able to understand what is being talked of so naturally he sent me." She and Ozai glared at each other for a few minutes before the older man began to defuse the situation.

"Come now, we can't be at each other's throats like savages! Leave that to those rocks slinging oafs and wave making weaklings we fight." Amaya dropped her hostile glare to look at the general who was carefully breaking the two apart.

"Truer words were never spoke, General Yao." She turned away from her brother and began to walk with the general. After leaving her brother, the commander looked around the room. Her eyes landed on a young man who stood away from the others as he waited for the meeting to start. "General Yao . . . who is that? I don't recall seeing him before." Amaya asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Yao took a minute to stop and look in the direction that Amaya was looking. He started and shook his head. "Oh, you don't want anything to do with General Zhong. His taste is barbaric and so are his children." Yao sighed before continuing. "It is a shame, really. He is a brilliant man, after all, he made it to General at such a young age, 26! But he had a . . . relationship with a captured earthbender. Two children with her before she died in childbirth with the second one. Good thing too, otherwise he might have a third child." Yao shuddered at the thought. "His oldest daughter is six while his son is two. Thankfully, we don't have to worry about them being earthbenders." Yao spat the last word. "Though they have tainted blood, fire reigns supreme once more. Just more proof that firebenders are meant to rule."

"I see." Amaya muttered before she took her seat as the meeting began. Her father, Azulon, sat at his throne in the small war room.   
It wasn't until after she left the war room, intent on going home, did she hear someone call her name.

"Commander Amaya," Turning, she saw Zhong. His hair up in a traditional bun and a clean shave left him quite handsome. "I am surprised to see you at the meeting." Amaya stared at him a moment before shrugging.

"Well, General Iroh asked me to come in his stead. He needed someone he trusted to voice his opinion." Amaya explained, causing Zhong to quirk an eyebrow.

"You barely said more than two words at the meeting." Zhong pointed out to her. The commander shrugged.

"There wasn't much that my brother would disagree with. No unnecessary loss on the Fire Nation's part." Amaya reminded him causing Zhong to smile, surprised.

"Yes, well that is correct." He laughed nervously. "You are full of surprises." Amaya tilted her head to the side, confused.

"How so?" She asked him.

"Well, no one thought you would join the navy. And everyone was surprised that you were able to go through all the training programs in just three years." Amaya narrowed her eyes in response to his words.

"Why is that?" She bit out. Zhong, startled by her harshness, raised in hands in defense.

"Nothing bad!" He exclaimed. "Just, well, everyone knows how much you hate boring things. And I recall the training being rather boring." After a moment of staring at the General hard, Amaya smirked.

"Well, I do dislike boring things. But . . . I had to suck it up and get through it as fast as possible." She began to walk away and Zhong hurried after her and kept up with her fast pace.

"And to make it to Commander after just three years! Lady Amaya, you truly are gifted." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as he praised her.

"I suppose. But then again, what else is to be expected from Fire Lord Azulon's children?" She asked, in a bored tone.

"True, true." After a moment, he stopped walking. Amaya continued until she heard his voice again. ". . . would you care to join me for dinner?" Her eyes widened and she half-turned towards him.

"Pardon?" Zhong bowed to her.

"I would like it if a fellow officer joined me for dinner." Amaya stared at him for a few more minutes before nodding.

"Very well. I accept your offer, General Zhong. It would be rude of me not to." She agreed to his request.

"Thank you. My servants will be pleased to hear that another officer is coming to dinner. My cook sometimes complains that he doesn't get to entertain guests with his meals." Zhong joked, "Tomorrow night, then? That way my cook and servants have enough time to prepare." Amaya nodded silently. "Do you need me to send someone for you?" Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Please, I am no child. Merely tell me the address and I will come." If Zhong was startled, he did not show it.

The next night, when she arrived, servants came up to her and guided her to the dining room.

"Commander Amaya! I was worried that you wouldn't come." Zhong laughed as she took a seat across from him. Amaya sighed and shook her head.

"It would have been disgraceful if I said something and then did the opposite. What honor would I have?"

"Good point. Well, the cook told me, before you came in, that it would be just a few more minutes." Amaya nodded.

"Very well, General."

"Tell me, how is the life in the palace? I hear that you and your brother Prince Ozai do not get along at all." Zhong asked her, only to receive a shrug.

"I have no idea. I don't stay in the palace when I'm in the capital." Amaya explained, surprising Zhong.

"What? Then where do you stay?" He asked.

"At the docks on my ship. The _Phantom Flame_ is enough for me. I live in the same conditions that my soldiers live in. Well,"  
Amaya couldn't help but smirk. "I don't have to room with anyone and I do have my own bath, but other than that . . ."

"I see." He muttered to himself. Looking, the General smiled at her. "I guess that's why they say your soldiers love you."

". . . love me?" She asked surprised. "I wouldn't go that far. They merely . . . favor me." The commander shrugged to herself. "Perhaps one day I will have their complete loyalty. If so, I would be happy." Zhong stared at her, confused once more.

"Why? They are just soldiers." Amaya sighed and shook her head at his response.

"That's true, they are just soldiers. But without them and their loyalties, who would fight the war? Generals and Admirals like to stand back and wait until the battle is done before they do anything. I know it is dangerous to go into battle and risk my life but who could respect me if I ordered men to do so when I was too much of a coward to do it myself." Amaya explained to him. Before Zhong could say anything, food was brought in. "Ah, but we talked war yesterday. I tired of talking of it all the time." Amaya looked down at her food as she picked up her chopsticks. But before she ate, she looked around, surprised. "Where is your family?" Zhong paused as he reached for his own chopsticks.

"I . . . do not call those halfbreds my family. Where it not for the fact they they firebend, even a little, I would have had them killed when their mother died." Zhong explained with a smile. Amaya rose an eyebrow.

"The girl was four when her brother was born. I understand why you let her live, it is an slightly late age to start firebending. However, the boy?" Zhong smirked as he looked up at Amaya.

"I had hoped that he would firebend too. I was correct, he has started to show signs of fire. After all, what kind of disgrace would it mean if my own blood could earthbend. I would not be surprised if your father stripped me of my rank and cast me out if that had been the case."

"I suppose you are right." Amaya shrugged once more and began to eat.

Over the next few months, Zhong continued to invite Amaya over to his home for dinner as a fellow officer. Her father was so insistant that Ba Sing Se would fall that he didn't think if necessary to spread his troops out too much. So he kept his daughter close. Though at first, Amaya found it troublesome, she soon . . . looked forward to it. It wasn't until one night that she realized what had happened to her when she was confronted by her captain as she prepared to leave the ship.

"Commander Amaya . . ." Amaya turned and looked at her lower ranking officer.

"Yes, Captain Shu? Is there something you need?" Shu hesitated before nodding to her question.

"Yes. The crew and I were wondering if you were going on another date?" Amaya almost did a double take.

"Date?" She repeated, startled.

"Yes. With General Zhong. You always come back in a good mood." Shu explained with a small smile. Amaya felt some heat  
rise to her cheeks.

"I go because I wish to spend time with fellow officers." She explained hurriedly. Turning away, Amaya marched down the ramp to the dock.

"Well, have a nice time!" Shu called after her, making her quicken her step.

_'Ridiculous! Me, on a date!'_ Amaya stopped as she rounded a corner. _'. . . . is it that ridiculous? He's handsome . . . he's smart . . . he's a general . . . he treats me with respect . . . he treats me like a fellow officer, not a princess.'_ Amaya looked down at her hands. _ '. . . I do like him!' _ She smiled sadly. _'. . . but he only likes me as a fellow officer.' _ Sighing, Amaya continued on her way to Zhong's. Another month passed and she continued to go to Zhong's home. Yet . . . it was that one night that changed everything. That one night that it happened.

It was raining. Amaya, like most firebenders, didn't like the rain. She hadn't realized it was going to rain until she was halfway to Zhong's home. Sighing, the commander hurried towards the home of the man she had fallen in love with. The rain soaked her to the bone by the time she got to his small estate. Opening the door, Zhong greeted her. Strange as it was that it was him and not a servant, she didn't think twice about it.

"Ah, Commander, you should hurry up and come in. Wouldn't want you catching cold." He smiled at her as she passed him to go into his home. Amaya pulled out her fire comb and set it on a table in the entrance before she undid her hair and began to wring it out. Had she not spent years of living in war, Amaya's sixth sense would not have kicked in. Spinning around, she caught a knife inches from her face. "Damn!" He cursed, causing Amaya to look up at Zhong.

"General? What-" She dodged a blast of fire from his fist.

"Killing you will take more effort than I thought." Zhong muttered to himself but Amaya heard him anyway.

". . . . what?" Amaya whispered, shock. She was so shocked that when Zhong jumped up in the air and spun around and kicked out, she wasn't prepared. His fire ate through her light armor and burned into her flesh. It was a long, thick burn barely avoiding her heart and going down over her right breast. The pain knocked Amaya out of her shock and she stumbled back. "Ah!" She clutched her wound and looked up at Zhong. He had landed in a crouch and was now standing up.

"You're pathetic. As a daughter of fire, I expected more." He hissed as she dropped into a firebending stance.

"Why?" Amaya whispered softly, causing Zhong to laugh at her, confusing her even more. This did not make sense! Was he not a son of fire? Was he not loyal?

"Why? Because even your brother, Prince Ozai, noticed your infatuation over me." Her eyes widened in surprise. "You make things too easy. Prince Ozai asked me to kill you. So, to get into his favor, I will." Her eyes narrowed now.

"I see." Amaya stood up to her full height and her eyes were in the shadows. "Well, then, I guess I would be an easy mark." Zhong darted forward to punch her but she kicked his flaming fist away with easy. "If I had not been trained to fight since before I was born." Now her eyes were out of the shadows and they were filled with hate. She jumped up and kicked Zhong in the chest, sending him stumbling back. Amaya unclasped her cape, letting it fall to the ground. Zhong regained his footing and glared up at Amaya.

"Well, looks like you'll be a challenge after all." Amaya dropped down and made a swiping kick, fire trailing her movements. The fire swept out, almost burning Zhong. Had he not brought up a shield of fire at the last minute, he would have been burnt to a crisp. Fire had long since caught onto the house.

"One thing Ozai doesn't know is that I am not only a master of fire," She began to move her arms through the air, lightning cracking as it trailed behind her fingers. "But of lightning as well." She shot it at Zhong, making him roll to the side. However, he was not prepared to stop the knife that he had thrown at her earlier. It rammed into his skull, in the middle of his forehead. Amaya took a deep breath but hissed in pain. Blood poured down her light armor freely. Clutching the wound once more, Amaya looked up to see a young girl with long black hair and green eyes staring at her. She wore a traditional red dress with a grey robe over it. Holding her hand was a young boy that had his black hair in a bun with green eyes and was wearing red and grey robes also.

"Is he dead?" The girl asked softly. Amaya stared at her before glancing at Zhong's corpse as the fire raged all around.

"Yes." The girl's green eyes landed on Zhong.

"Thank you."

End Flashback

Iroh stared in horror at the table in front of him as Amaya finished telling him what Ozai had done. Shizuko broke the silence.

"Mother . . . convinced Fire Lord Azulon that my brother and I should live off Zhong's money. But, when Ozai came to power . . . he ordered our deaths. To him, we would be nothing more than half-breeds." She placed a hand on Amaya's shoulder. "But mother came back just in time. When she publicly stopped the execution, Ozai was mad." The young girl smiled softly at her mother. "Mother was able to convince the people that it would look good for the Fire Nation if we were kept alive. She said that we were proof that Fire reigned supreme. Ozai could not argue with her." Yong nodded in agreement with his older sister.

"Mother then took us in. She told us . . . that we were a family." Amaya held her children close to her.

"And we still are. You are not burdens to me. I often fear that I am a burden to you." She whispered to her children. Iroh stood up abruptly and walked around the table so that he was on the same side. Amaya looked up at him, confused. She was not prepared when he dropped to his knees and hugged her tightly. "Iroh-" He cut her off.

"How could you think that this was only your pain? Little sister, I don't ever want you to keep such a secret from me again." He squeezed her tightly. "I am your family, too." Iroh pulled back and looked at her. "And I will do what it takes to protect my little sister." Amaya looked away with tears in her eyes.

"But . . . I thought you would be mad." Amaya confessed. Iroh looked at her, shocked and confused.

"Mad, whatever for?"

". . . mad that . . . I fell for someone so . . . greedy. That I could stop myself from realizing that Zhong was just going to use me." Iroh shook his head at her words.

"Little sister, I could never be mad at you for falling in love. Never!"

* * *

Zuko had long since cleared out by the time Amaya came to the deck to speak with the Avatar. Aang bit his lip and eyed her wearily as Amaya came and stood in front of him.

"Umm . . ." However, before Aang could manage any words, Yong stepped out onto the deck and ran forward. He came to a stop and bowed in front of Aang.

"Welcome to the ship, Avatar Aang! My family and I are proud to fight with you!" Yong stood up with a smile on his face. Aang smiled and bowed to Yong.

"Thank you, I'm just happy that not all firebenders are for the war." Aang stood up and smiled again.

"SO CUTE!" Before anyone had time to react, Amaya had darted forward and gathered her son and Aang up into a hug. Shizuko sighed as she walked out onto deck and watched her mother rock her brother and the Avatar side to side.

"Admiral, you do realize that the person you are suffocating with your bear hug is the Avatar, right?" Commander Haku asked as he came to stand beside Amaya. The royal admiral looked down to see Aang at a slight blue.

"Oops." She dropped the airbender and son down onto the ground gently. Sokka looked over at Toph with his arms crossed.

"Are we sure this is the same lady who scared the hell out of us and tricked Katara into making that deal?" Toph only shrugged in response.

"Trick!" Amaya sounded offended. "I did not trick anyone." Shizuko gave her mother a pointed look. "Okay, I sorta tricked Prince Zuko, but that is a different story!" The admiral defended as she crossed her arms. "Ms. Katara came of her own free will." Amaya declared while Shizuko merely shook her head and sighed.

". . . you brought your family on your ship?" Toph finally asked, drawing Amaya's attention to her. Amaya tilted her head to the side as she examined the earthbending master. Finally, Amaya answered her.

"I gave them the choice. There are times when they are needed elsewhere but for the most part, Shizuko and Yong are on the ship. Besides, because of their heritage, Ozai would have them killed. I cannot allow that." Toph 'looked' at Shizuko and Yong.

"What wrong with their heritage?"

"We are half earth and half fire." Yong answered simply. A heavy silence hung on the small group. Aang and Sokka did not know what to say without offending anyone. However, Toph . . .

"How? I thought the Black Rose was never married. And what do you bend?" Sokka and Aang looked at her, startled by her questions, while Amaya lunged for Toph and wrapped her arms around Toph in a bear hug.

"CUTE!" She squealed, surprising everyone. "And so smart!" She had lifted Toph off of the ground in her hug and rock her side to side. Aang looked over at Haku and her two children.

"Is . . . she always like this?" Haku and Shizuko sighed while nodding as Yong smiled and nodded.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Toph hollered and struggled in Amaya's grasp.

"And she has such a fiery spirit!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Tonight is music night!" Amaya exclaimed as she sat at the table in her private dinning room with Aang and his friends minus Katara. "We will drop anchor by the shore and relax." She sipped her tea as Aang glanced at Iroh as Yong stepped into the room with his sister.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Iroh asked his little sister. "Not that I don't love music night, but you can't be caught until the time is right." Amaya sighed and rested her head against her hand.

"Do not worry, I had Yong cheek everywhere around us. There is no Fire Nation within the area."

"How?" Sokka finally asked. "How can he do something like that?"

"Simple, I have a Shakaku. It allows me to see things normal people cannot." Yong explained with a smile as he sat beside his mother.

"What is a Shakaku? And what was Iroh talking about earlier with some kind of price?" Sokka pressed, wanting answers. Yong looked to his mother as Shizuko looked down with sad eyes as she remembered the price.

". . . the Shakaku are flames of the fire god, Agni. It takes special skills that were thought gone to forge these flames into weapons. Once the flames take form, they will only serve the one they were forged for. The longer it takes to make, the more powerful they are." Amaya whispered quietly. "Prince Zuko's is the most powerful, taking seventeen years to make while mine only took ten, making it the second most powerful. However, until our prince puts his heart into the battle, he will never be able to use it to the fullest. Until then, he will never be able to deliver us."

* * *

Zuko sighed as he looked out over the sea towards the land that was only a short distance away. He gripped the railing tightly. The young man didn't know how much he could take.

"Why aren't you spending time with your uncle?" Zuko squeezed his eyes shut when he heard her voice.

"Leave me alone." Zuko whispered loud enough for Katara to hear.

"Stop being so childish. I didn't see anything." Katara crossed her arms while Zuko opened his eyes and turned his head to glare at her.

"Shut up. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Then enlighten me, Zuko." His hands tightened their grip on the railing.

"No. My thoughts are my own, not yours! You have no right to ask what they are."

". . ." Katara let her arms drop to the side and stared at Zuko with soft eyes. "I know that we have been fighting. I know that you think of me as an enemy, but I'm not. We're on the same side. Why fight? Isn't it tiring?" Zuko stared down at the water.

"You wouldn't understand. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am." Zuko started to walk away but Katara reached forward and grabbed his arm. "Don't touch me." He growled as he yanked his hand out of her grasp.

"Fighting is all you've ever known." He paused at her words. "But . . . we don't have to fight, we can be friends."

"What makes you think I want that?" Zuko asked with his back turned. Katara smiled softly and quietly responded.

"Because . . . it's nice not to fight with someone." He stiffened at her words. ". . . have you ever . . . not fought with someone?" Slowly, for reasons beyond his understanding, Zuko shook his head. "Would you like to try?" The banished prince hesitated. If his plan worked . . . but if it didn't . . . he didn't want her to be mad at him for some reason.

". . . if you can, ask me tomorrow and I will tell you."

* * *

Sokka stared at Amaya in confusion.

"Deliver you?" He repeated. Suddenly his tone turned angry. "From what?" Sokka snapped. "The Fire Nation is winning the war! Ba Sing Se is the only Earth strong hold left! The Fire Nation makes me sick! You think that there is some great danger that you need protection from?" He would have continued but a slap from Shizuko cut him off. Amaya stared at her daughter, surprised along with everyone else.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, a rarity that she raised her voice higher than a softly spoken noblewoman. "You don't know what it's like! Ozai oppresses his own people every day! Back when our blood father was alive, Ozai corrupted him! He corrupts everyone! He nearly did so to his own son!" Tears had welled up in her eyes. "If you aren't in his favor, you're shipped out to the front lines! You don't know what it is like to be of fire! You don't know the pain it causes us to watch our brethren turn into beasts because they are corrupted by Ozai and his war!" Shizuko ranted. She shook her head and ran out of the room.

"Shizuko!" Amaya called as she stood up and ran after her daughter. Silence hung heavy in the air before Yong broke it.

"My sister is both lucky and unlucky. She remembers our blood father and for that, she remembers his love and his hate. She remembers that Ozai promises much, but delivers nothing. So Prince Zuko is her last hope for the Fire Nation and our mother."

* * *

Amaya opened the ajar door that led to her daughter's room. Shizuko had her head buried in her pillow as she wept. The admiral quietly sat down on the bed causing Shizuko to pause but only for a second. Amaya frowned, not used to dealing with an overly emotional Shizuko. Her children usually kept their emotions in check so she didn't know how to deal with this. Finally, Amaya spoke what was on her mind, as usual. She was quiet a blunt person to begin with.

"I can only imagine what it is like for you. To watch your brethren fight each others. Earth fighting fire . . . your blood must boil when anyone assumes anything about your family. Fire or earth wise." She placed a hand on her daughter's back. "And I know you know what will happen should Prince Zuko not deliver us. Ozai will destroy your family once more. But know this; I will not allow him to harm you or your brother. I will use Houka against the armies that come. I will level anyone who harms my family. If it means that I will take Prince Zuko's place, so be it." Shizuko looked up at her mother and threw herself into Amaya's arms.

"NO! I don't want you to kill anyone of fire! I know what it will do! I know it will kill you inside! You have put enough pain on your shoulders! I don't want you to hurt anymore!" Amaya looked down at her weeping daughter. Her eyes softened and she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Then we will have to tell Prince Zuko the truth about Ursa. No more lies. Not for him. He must fully understand that his father is a monster." Amaya whispered.

"I will use Ute then." Shizuko muttered into her mother's clothes.

"For a spiritual journey?" Amaya asked, causing Shizuko to nod against her. "Only if we need to."

* * *

"Why is Zuko the only hope for Amaya?" Aang asked, wondering about the rather strange woman. Yong sighed and looked away.

"You've seen how quickly my mother changes. One moment she is a great Admiral, ready to over throw Ozai, the next she is a hyper mother who can't help but think everything is wonderful. It is . . . a crutch." Yong looked up at Iroh. "Uncle, you understand what I am saying, correct?" Iroh nodded gravely.

"Unfortunately, yes." He looked at the others. "Even when my sister was young, she almost had two personalities. She switches emotions so fast it makes ones head spin. Amaya grew up in a . . . difficult environment. My father, Fire Lord Azulon, was very hard on her. He wanted another son, not a daughter. However, that is not the point. The point is, Amaya learned to play the role that would best suit the situation. Be it the ideal little girl who was interested in cute things and acted on what she wanted or . . ."

"Or what?" Toph asked when Iroh trailed off.

"Or a precise, deadly, calculating warrior that only acts when it suits her best." Iroh continued. "In this way, she's able to adapt into whatever situation she is in."

"Yes, but lately, she been more like the little girl." Yong whispered as he stared at the table. "Mother's been so stressed that she acts on what she wants." He looked up at Aang. "Mother has taken it upon herself to end the war. Right now, all she needs are the tools."

"You mean the Shakaku, right?" Aang asked nervously.

"Yes, the Shakaku . . . and the right people. Prince Zuko is to take back the crown. Azula thrown in the deepest, darkest prison if she survives the battle. Ozai is to die by either the Avatar's hand, Prince Zuko's hand, or Mother's or Uncle Iroh's hand. And the Avatar to help build a peaceful world after all of this." Yong explained.

"So that's her plan." Iroh sighed in conclusion. "Well, it is the most obvious of what is to happen." Silence hug heavy in the room. Aang stared down at his lap, not knowing what to do. Sure, he understood that he had to fight Ozai . . . but kill him? He didn't think he could do that. Killing was something that the monks taught him never to do.

"Don't worry, Aang." Every looked up to see Amaya standing at the doorway to the room. "His death will be my burden."

"Mother . . ." Yong started but stopped short when she held her hand up.

"Agni will judge me for his murder. I won't let anyone else take the burden."

"Sister, I think that we should reconsider this." Iroh stood up. "We will see what happens when the time comes. Until then, I want no talk of burdening yourself with such a task." Her eyes softened slightly when Iroh spoke to her.

"Very well." She agreed. Sokka looked between Amaya and Iroh.

"Didn't you two use to hate each other?" He asked, startling them both. Iroh looked at Sokka with a sad smile.

"Unfortunately, yes. But now we have realized the error in doing so." He placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "And now, we are close." Amaya smiled at him.

"What happened?" Toph asked as she reached for her tea cup. Before Iroh could respond, Amaya explained.

"I . . . told Iroh the truth about . . . why I hate Ozai." She sat down next to her son. "Aang, I think that you need to know this. To know what kind of man Ozai is. What kind of monster he is." Aang nodded slowly.

"Alright. If that's what you think is best." Aang agreed. Amaya smiled sadly.

* * *

There was only one rule to music night on the Phantom Flame; no alcohol. It wasn't because there were minors, it wasn't because she wanted to improve the Fire Nation image, it was merely because Amaya didn't want her soldiers to lose their senses in case they were attacked or worse; they needed to lie to cover their butts in case some Fire Nation official showed up. So, when just about everyone was busy with music night, Zuko executed his plan. However, no one noticed it because other of the fact that everyone was enjoying music night. Amaya smirked as the soldiers called up her daughter to sing.

"No, thank you." Shizuko mumbled softly with a blush.

"Nonsense! While I cannot sing-" Amaya was interrupted by a chorus of agreement. She glared at her soldiers for it before continuing. "my daughter can more than make up for it!" She beamed with pride as she turned to Iroh. "You'll just love her voice!" Yong smiled as he looked up at his sister.

"Looks like mother is going to guilt you into it." A sigh was his only response.

"Oh, I must hear my niece sing!" Iroh cheered on with the soldiers.

"Come on, Shizuko!" Several soldiers cried.

"Is she really good?" Aang asked and Amaya nodded.

"She has the voice of an angel." Amaya whispered to him before pushing her daughter forward. "Please, Shizuko? Allow your uncle to hear your wonderful voice." A pointed stare was all she got in response. To retaliate, Amaya clasped her hands in front of her and stared at Shizuko with big eyes. "Let your mother show off, please!"

"Come now, Shizuko, you wouldn't want to disappoint your uncle, now, would you?" Iroh asked with eyes just as big. Shizuko looked away and nodded after a moment.

"YAY!" Amaya cried along with all the other soldiers. Shizuko moved over to the small band and whispered to them before everyone grew quiet as they struck up a cord and after few notes, she joined in as she clasped her hands in front of her and her eyes closed.

"Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in silence  
all alone  
in ice and snow  
in my dream  
I'm calling your name  
you are my love

in your eyes  
I search for my memory  
lost in vain  
so far in the scenery  
hold me tight,  
and swear again and again  
we'll never be apart

if you could touch my feathers softly  
I'll give you my love  
we set sail in the darkness of the night  
out to the sea  
to find me there  
to find you there  
love me now  
if you dare...

kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in sorrow  
all alone  
to see you tomorrow

in my dream  
I'm calling your name  
you are my love...  
my love..." The music died and Shizuko opened her eyes at the sound of cheering. A small blush rose to her cheeks as she looked away. Amaya draped her arms over her daughter's shoulders. There was applauding from everyone.

"See! What did I tell you!" Amaya joyfully yelled. "She is the best!" Yong laughed and grabbed his sister's hands, pulling her forward and the two began to spin around the fire as music played. Amaya smiled softly as she watched her children play. After a moment, a thought struck her. "Where is Prince Zuko? I'm sure he'll enjoy this." It was then that everything fell apart. All her careful plans crumbled.

"Admiral!" A soldier ran up to her. He was panting heavily as he rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Ching? What's wrong? What took so long to come to music night?"

". . . . Prince Zuko . . . . knocked me out . . . when I was making . . . my final rounds." A hushed silence covered the deck at his words. The soldier stood up straight, his breath finally caught. "He took a small boat." Amaya narrowed her eyes and turned to her children.

"Yong! Use Senchi to find him!" Yong nodded and let go of his sister's hands. The young boy pulled the mirror out from under his clothes and he spread his own hands apart, the mirror floating in between them.

"Senchi!" The mirror glowed as it searched for Zuko.

"Shizuko! Get ready to go to mainland. The small boats can't go that far." She turned her eyes to Iroh and bowed. "I'm sorry, brother, but it appears that music night has been cut short." Katara sighed as she realized what Zuko meant earlier.

"I'd like to go find him, too." She stood up as she declared this. "I'm a master waterbender and in case he gets hurt being brought back, I can heal him." Amaya paused for a moment before nodding.

"Very well."

* * *

Yay! I'm able to get out chapters faster now. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and the song does not belong to me, it belongs to Tsubasa Chronicles. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Do we have anything blue?" Aiko asked as Amaya stood in front of Katara. Shizuko stood to the left of her mother, waiting. Everything was ready to go except Katara. They couldn't let her wander around in red. It would be too odd for them to try and explain which meant turning the ship inside out for anything blue.

"I really wish we hadn't gotten rid of her clothes." Amaya sighed before nodding. "I have . . . a blue kimono." Once more, the Admiral sighed. "But I was planning on saving it for a present to the Water Tribe Princess after the war." Keiko and Aiko glanced at each other, surprised by her words. Amaya never did anything for free . . .

"She's . . . kinda . . . the moon spirit." Aiko interjected. Amaya blinked in surprise turning to the others.

"Really? How'd that happen?" She asked.

"It's . . . a long story." Katara interrupted before anyone could say anything.

"Well, I guess I won't be able to give it to her then." She mumbled before turning to Keiko. "Keiko, get the blue package from my dresser. It has the Water Tribe symbol on it." Keiko nodded and bowed.

"Of course, Mistress." With that, she faded away into the shadows. Aiko stared at Amaya suspiciously.

"What, Aiko?" Amaya asked without even turning around to see her staring.

". . . Admiral, you've never done anything without a price." Aiko reminded her after a moment of hesitation. Turning, Amaya nodded with a small smile.

"Well, I wanted to help the Fire Nation get off on a good foot after the war." Amaya explained which ended up with Shizuko staring at her. "What? I didn't have an ulterior motive." And she kept on staring. "Really!" . . . and staring . . . "I . . . oh okay, I wanted to see what the North Pole looked like. Happy?" Shizuko turned away and shook her head. Amaya opened her mouth to argue more but was cut off when Keiko appeared with the package.

"Mistress, I have it."

"Wonderful!" Amaya snatched it out of Keiko's hands and unwrapped it to reveal . . . something. "Er . . . it looked better when I bought it, honest!" The kimono was blue with silver fur trim. An overly long silver kimono accompanied it. On the bottom of the kimono, it looked as though the person was trying to do purple waves. However, it turned out more like purple stains on the dress. There were holes in the sleeves, as though moths had gotten to the dress and there were more purple stains on the sleeves. "Normally I would say I can fix it but . . . I have no sewing skills."

"Or taste, in this case." Shizuko muttered, earning a dry glare from her mother.

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny." Amaya growled.

"I can fix it." Aiko announced.

"Aiko, you are a priestess, what skills in sewing do you have?" Amaya asked while Aiko stared up at her with big eyes.

"Phsaw! How hard can it be?"

"I'll fix it." Katara sighed as she took the . . . thing from Amaya. "Do you have a knife?" At this question, each woman held out a dagger. Katara took the sharpest looking knife, which happened to be Keiko's, and began to cut off the sleeves and trim. She cut the kimono off at the knees before going after the obi, hacking it to the size where she could consider it a sash instead. Smiling, Katara pulled off her dress and changed it with the now simple looking kimono. She pulled it closed and tied the sash in the front. "There." Amaya tilted her head to the side as she inspected Katara.

"Almost. You forgot the red tapping around your wrists."

* * *

Yong sat quietly next to Appa as everyone waited. Toph 'looked' down at Yong as she stood next to him.

"Aren't you getting on, kid?" Yong turned his head and smiled up at Toph.

"I am waiting to see what mother decides."

"You don't have to listen to your mother all the time. It makes you sound like a baby." Toph snapped, annoyed with his discipline.

"She asks so little. And she saved us . . . it is the least I can do." Before Toph could retort, Amaya stepped out on deck. She looked at Yong, serious.

"Are there any troops nearby?" Yong stood up and shook his head.

"No, Admiral. There aren't any people nearby at all; water, fire, or earth." He answered, receiving a nod from Amaya.

"Good." The admiral turned to Aang. "Avatar, you will take Shizuko, Katara, Yong, Iroh, and I on your flying bison." Aang nodded, still surprised at her change from a carefree woman to the imitating admiral who stood before him. "The rest!" She turned around, letting her cape flare slightly as she did so. "Take the boats. Toph, you'll be able to 'see' him and guide the others to him. Also, we'll be giving a mirror to Sokka for Yong to communicate through. Haku," Looking back at  
her commanding officer, she finished her directions. "You will watch over the ship while I am gone." Everyone nodded except Sokka who, still not liking firebenders, looked at Amaya suspiciously. "Wait, why do the little kids get to ride Appa and not me and Toph?" Amaya glanced at him as she turned away, heading towards Appa.

"Because Toph can't see up in the air and you need to be there to help track him. Katara told me that you had good tracking  
skills so put them to the test. Also, Yong's mirror will be giving us a bird's eye view. We need Shizuko and Ute if Prince Zuko is too much to handle." Amaya explained as she walked up Appa's tail onto his back. Her children and brother had already gotten on along with Katara. Aang bent the air under him so that he flew up onto Appa's head. Sokka shrugged after a moment."Works for me."

"Yip, yip!" Aang cried while snapping the reigns on Appa.

* * *

Zuko's feet pounded the hard ground. He had to get away. He couldn't do it. What she was asking . . . no he wouldn't. Agni would never forgive him should he do that. He would not stand against his father. He could not. It was treason of the highest kind. He would not, could not, lead an army against the Fire Lord.

Panting heavily, Zuko leaned against a tree for a short break. He didn't know how long he had been run at his top speed but he knew it was a good part of the night. The banished prince pushed off of the tree and started to run again. He knew that it was only a matter of time before they realized that he was gone. Then she would probably use the Avatar's flying bison to catch up with him so he would have to stay in the cover of the trees. Well, he would be prepared. Even exhausted, he would fight. And he had the foresight to bring his Shakaku, which was currently strapped to his back. Zuko would not be going back to that god forsaken ship against his will.

* * *

"How far are we Yong?" Amaya asked her son as she held onto the saddle lightly with one hand.

"Not too far. We should probably land a mile ahead. He'll run into us there."

"Are you sure?" Iroh asked the young boy.

"Yes. It's a clearing that he'll have to cross." Aang nodded in understanding to the younger boy.

"Appa, yip, yip!" Upon hearing the command from his owner, Appa sped up. Within a few minutes they saw the clearing and began to descend. Amaya jumped off when Appa was only a few feet from the ground. Her daughter followed her example and stood next to Amaya.

"Shizuko . . ." Hearing her name, Shizuko glanced at her mother. ". . . be careful."

"Of course." Shizuko whispered softly. Before anything else could be said, Zuko burst through the line of trees and bushes. The scarred man stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing his aunt and uncle.

"Prince Zuko, you are coming back with us." Amaya announced in a loud voice.

"Like hell I am!" He snapped as he dropped into a deep stance.

"Why not?" Amaya demanded as she also dropped into a deep stance. She would drag him back kicking and screaming if she had to.

"I will not fight my father!" He yelled before dashing forward with his fire daggers out. Amaya unclasped her cape and let it fall to the ground before she, too, darted forward, ready to beat down her nephew. The two clashed and Zuko slashed away with his fire daggers while Amaya blocked and deflected his fire.

"Please, after all he's done?" Amaya asked while leaning back to avoid a spinning kick that had fire trailing after it. She rested her weight on a hand and flipped back, nearly kicking Zuko in the chin. However, the young man spun away just in time.

"He's still my father!" Zuko growled. He began a series of fiery kicks, not wanting to give Amaya time to attack. The admiral moved to the side and dodged each kick by moving from left to right. Zuko jumped up in the air and flipped down onto Amaya's blocking arms, fire following him. He used her block as leverage to kick off into the air again and land several feet away form her in a crouch.

"No, he's a monster, Prince Zuko! He took everything from you!" Amaya snapped as she darted forward. Yet Zuko was prepared. He rolled forward, in between her legs and jumped up behind her and kicked her in the back, sending her stumbling forward. Amaya let herself roll forward and hop back up to her feet. She spun around and blocked a punch to her face from Zuko.

"Doesn't matter what you say! I won't do fight him! It's treason of the highest kind!" Zuko dropped down and kicked out, almost knocking her feet out from under her. However, Amaya had been able to flip up into the air and land on her feet a few feet away.

"No, not when he has abused the power he was given!" Meanwhile, Shizuko had stopped the others from joining in.

"No, those two need to fight it out." She explained as she watched. Iroh sighed sadly and nodded.

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, they do. Both have so much hate and rage that they conflict all the time. Their pain burdens them too much to let other people in."

"I understand Amaya, but what about Zuko?" Aang asked, confused.

"That's his pain to share." Shizuko answered softly. "You will have to learn from him."

Each attack Zuko gave, Amaya blocked and vise versa. It continued like this for nearly ten minutes. Finally, Amaya kicked the exhausted prince away. By now, Sokka, Keiko, Toph, Aiko, and a few other members of Amaya's crew had arrived.

"You're exhausted. Give up now, Prince Zuko!" Amaya demanded, bloody. An even more bloody Zuko stood up and spat out more blood.

"No." He answered.

"Do it now!" Amaya hissed. "Now before I rip every defense you have to shreds." She muttered in a low voice.

"I don't care." He pulled Tora from its sheath. The red eyes were fully opened.

"I didn't want to break you in front of everyone." She whispered softly but everyone heard.

"I don't care!" Zuko pushed himself forward and attacked her. She moved back and to the side with each attack he threw at her, dodging it all. Amaya felt the tears in the back of her eyes.  
_'I'm sorry, Ursa, that I have to break your son like this. It is the only way to save us all.' _ Amaya jumped far away from him. She wouldn't hold back the truth any more. It had to be done.

"Ursa is dead." Zuko froze at her words. "Ozai killed her." The young man shook his head slowly. It was a trick. A dirty trick. Just like Amaya to pull a stunt like this.

"No. That's a lie." He growled. Amaya closed her eyes and shook her head.

"She died in your stead. Azulon ordered your death. She killed him and then Ozai killed her." She explained calmly.

"Stop lying." He hissed only to have his aunt sigh and look at him with pity. Pity!

"It's not a lie. Ursa was killed by Ozai."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Zuko roared. His eyes were blazing with unspeakable rage. If possible, the eyes on Tora were opened even more and glowed an even brighter red. Blue fire began to leak out of Tora as Zuko panted heavily, fatigue and rage making it hard to breath.

"Zuko-" Amaya began but the exiled prince cut her off.

"YOU'RE LYING!" He yelled as the forest began to catch fire.

_'This is bad.'_ Amaya thought as she glanced at the fire quickly before watching Zuko. _'I had no idea how strongly he would react. Then again, like any Shakaku, Tora amplifies _everything_, including emotions.'_ Amaya had no choice, she would call for her Shakaku.

"Houka!" It would take a minute or two to get there so she had to stall. But Zuko, it appeared, would not let that happen. Spinning in a full circle to get the power he needed, he made a slash at her with his sword and a blue arch of fire came flying at her. Amaya brought up her own fire shield but was still thrown back by the force of the attack. With a thud, she collided with Appa and slid down his side. "Damn." She muttered, winded.

"Mistress!" Keiko tried to rush to the admiral's side but Amaya held up a hand, stopping her as she got up slowly."No, his anger, his rage . . . it's all directed at me right now. I don't want you getting hurt, Keiko." Amaya turned to face Zuko. "Let him get out all his pain . . . maybe . . . it will help him accept her death and move on."

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" The exiled prince howled. Amaya stared down at her nephew as the fire intensified. Houka would fly into her hand soon, she could feel it. But Houka was far enough away that if Zuko struck, he could kill her. She couldn't stall for time anymore, that much was sure. So there was only one thing to do.

"Then where is she?" Amaya asked, unleashing all his rage upon her. Zuko wasted no time in running forward. His twin blades sliced through the air all around him as he ran closer to her. Amaya jumped up into the air, away from Zuko. 'There!' She held up her hand and caught Houka. Landing in a crouch, Amaya barely had time to dodge one of Zuko's blades. Rolling to her left, the admiral brought her sword up just in time to block his other blade from landing a devastating blow, but not in enough time to stop the edge from digging into the side of her arm.  
It was then that she saw Zuko's eyes; eyes that frightened her. Eyes so full of hate and rage . . . so full of unbearable pain. She opened her mouth to speak but a scream erupted from her throat instead of words. Zuko had fire surging through his blade and into her arm.  
Ripping away from her nephew, Amaya threw herself to the side to avoid a downward slash.

"ZUKO!" Iroh called as he tried to step forward but Amaya shook her head as she staggered away from the prince of fire.

"No. You don't have what it takes to bring him down without seriously hurting him." She rasped. Standing at her full height, Amaya lifted Houka and fought back a wince from the pain in her arm. 'I don't know if I do. I've never seen such rage . . . then again,' Amaya thought with a frown, 'this has to be all his bottled up emotions.' Swinging her Shakaku in a circle, an arch of white light flew towards Zuko who in turn, split it with ease. 'Damn!' Amaya cursed as she waited for Zuko to make a move.

* * *

"This is not good." Yong muttered as they watched the battle. "One of Tora's abilities is to split most attacks. Mother will have to fight close range and he has already hurt her arm. Prince Zuko has two blades to her one and his Shakaku is more powerful . . . this is dangerous." The young boy bit his lip as he watched Zuko dart forward and lock blades with Amaya.

"The only advantage she has is her experience." He whispered softly as he looked at his sister. The girl was starting to reach into her robe. "Ute might not be enough." Her hand stopped before falling to her side while the clang of blades was heard.

"Then how do we save her?" Shizuko asked quietly with sadness emanating from her very being.

* * *

"She's gone, Zuko!" Amaya cried as she was pushed back.

"NO!" Zuko yelled. "That's a lie!" He struck out at her, only to have it blocked. But he was not deterred. With ease he swung the other blade, slicing through the air and into her other arm. Amaya grunted as she staggered back again, this time dropping her sword

"Mother!" Shizuko ran forward, ignoring everyone else as she came to a stop in between Zuko and Amaya as Zuko swung one of his swords down with fire surrounding it. "I won't let you take her from us." It stopped an inch from Shizuko as she glared up at him.

"Get out of my way." Zuko growled only to have her shake her head.

"I will not lose my mother!" Shizuko yelled.

"Shizuko . . ." Amaya whispered in surprise. Her eyes drifted back to Zuko. HIs own eyes betrayed him. She could see his struggle, his pain. Unfortanatly, Zuko was in need of guidance that she could not give. She struggled with being a mother as it was. He needed something she could not give him.

Lowering his sword, Zuko took a step back. Then another and another until finally he turned and ran again. He had to get away! Far, far away! Because . . . it couldn't be true! It just couldn't!  
Shizuko turned and embraced her mother as her crew rushed forward to check on her. Amaya winced while she moved her arms. Biting her lip, she ignored the pain and looked up at her daughter and Keiko.

"Shizuko go after Prince Zuko and use Ute. Keiko, go with her to bring him back." The two nodded and ran off in the direction that Zuko had sprinted off in. Amaya sighed and shook her head. "I had hoped that I could have told him about Ursa in private." She muttered to herself.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka asked, worried for his little sister. Amaya paled at his words.

"Oh no." She whispered in fright. "She went after Zuko!" It was then that it started to rain.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this out. Life in general has finally slowed down enough that I can write this chapter. Also, I couldn't figure out where to end this chapter. It kept on going and going. So it turned into 8 pages. Don't worry, I'll get straight to work on the next one. And that's where the goodness that you all have been craving comes in! Won't tell you any more than that though! 


	15. Chapter 15

Zuko nearly collapsed when he reached a lake. Everything hurt, everything screamed at him to go no further. He had no choice but to obey. The scarred man was completely wiped out. But he had to get away! He had to! If he didn't . . . if he didn't it would be true. If he didn't, Amaya could prove it to him. Amaya . . . would take away the only hope he had left. She would take away the chance to see his mother again.

_Crack!_

Zuko spun around to see Katara standing there as the rain poured down.Her hair was matted to her face and she was soaked to the bone. He was willing to bet he didn't look any better.

"Go away!" He yelled at her, swiping the air with his hand.

"Was . . . Ursa your mother?" Katara asked as she stepped closer. Zuko pushed himself to his feet using a sheathed Tora.

"She's still alive!" Zuko roared with the last of his energy. Once more he collapsed onto the ground. He tried to push himself up as the soft thuds of her running to his side.

"Zuko!" Katara's helping hands were pushed away as he struggled to rise by himself. But he could not. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get up. His body was just too tired.

"Go away . . ." He whispered to her as she knelt beside him.

"Why won't you ever accept someone else's help?" She asked as she tried to help him sit up even though he kept on pushing away her hands.

"No one does anything for free!" Zuko snapped at Katara. "No one is kind just to be kind! There's always an agenda." He muttered the last part to himself but Katara still heard him.

"That's a sad idea." Katara whispered softly to him as managed to push himself up into a setting position, finally.

"It's the truth! Now leave!" Katara shook her head in response.

"No, I won't leave you like this." She whispered to him as she took his hands in hers. "Zuko . . . I want us to be friends."

"No, you just want to make Amaya happy." He hissed. "Well I won't go back! I'm leaving! She's humiliated me for the last time and I will prove my mother is still alive!" He yelled. Katara watched him with sad eyes as he pushed himself beyond all sanity. Perhaps she would show him her scars . . . so that he would see that he can move on.

". . . I lost my mother, too." Zuko's eyes snapped over to Katara. "I lost her when I was very young. All I have left is my memory and her necklace." She pointed to the necklace she had slipped on when she had changed. "But . . . even though it hurt . . . even though I didn't want to . . . I had to move on. It still hurts, but when I'm with people I care about . . . when I'm with my friends, it doesn't hurt so much."

". . . she's can't be dead." Zuko looked away and whispered to himself after a moment of silence.

". . . why would Amaya lie about something like that? Why would anyone say something like that?" Katara pushed. Zuko looked back at her, angry.

"Amaya has never played fair! She uses dirty tricks to get her way!" Katara pressed her lips together in a thin line before answering him.

"When has she lied to you before?" Once more the young man looked away. "She may keep things from you but she doesn't blatantly lie, does she? And does she not have honor?" Zuko's body sagged as hope seemed to drain out of him.

". . . I can't believe her . . ."

"Why not?" She pushed again.

". . . because finding mom is the only thing I have left." He looked up at her, tears in his eye. His good eye. Katara would not be able to fully explain her actions later. She would not fully understand what she unleashed later. All she knew was that he was hurting. That his pain was unspeakable. Reaching forward, Katara pulled Zuko into a hug. The young man stiffened, not used to such acts. He wanted to pull away. But his body was just too tired. He had pushed himself too hard. No matter how much he commanded his body to push her away, he could not.

"Do you really think that she would want you to never move on?" Zuko bowed his head into her shoulder. Sensing that he would not be able to argue, she delivered the final blow. "Do you think that she would want you to run away?"

"I don't know what to do." He confessed. "Father doesn't want me . . . mother isn't here . . . Azula's hunting me . . . I can only see Uncle every once in awhile . . . and Amaya . . . I don't understand her. What am I to do?" Zuko asked into her shoulder. Katara placed a hand on the back of his head while wrapping an arm around him.

"It will be okay. You're mother is always watching over you. And . . . I'll be with you." She whispered to Zuko, surprising herself and him.

"Why? Why would you care?" Zuko asked into her shoulder as the rain poured down.

"Because . . . I want to be your friend." Katara answered simply. She saw his pain. It was something that she would not allow. No one deserved that kind of pain. No one and she was not going to let him suffer any more.

"I'm a disgrace to my nation." Zuko whispered. "I'm a disgrace to my father. I have no honor. What good am I?" He asked as he pulled back to look at her with sad eyes. "I am a prince of disgrace and failure." Katara looked at him while tilting her head slightly.

"What did Ozai do to you? How could he have taken your honor? How can he see you as a disgrace?" She asked, knowing that he didn't have the strength to argue. The strength to run away. The tired prince bowed his head and hesitated. He had never told anyone this story. He couldn't. It was too painful. "You don't have to be alone any more. I'm here for you." Those words . . . such soft words . . . they broke him. It was then, in the rain, that Katara learned how terrible Ozai could be.

* * *

Shizuko and Keiko stood on a branch high up in the air, watching Zuko and Katara. The roar of the rain drowned out what they were talking about. 

"Perhaps . . . she will be the one to heal our Prince." Keiko whispered to Shizuko. The young girl nodded and looked at her cousin with her heart aching.

"Prince Zuko deserves to be healed." Shizuko whispered back as she reached inside her robe. She paused when she heard Keiko's words and felt her hand being stopped by Keiko's.

"Not yet." Keiko whispered. "Let him open himself a little more." Shizuko closed her eyes and nodded.

* * *

"Why are you crying?" Zuko asked Katara when the young woman started to cry. 

"Because . . . no one deserves that. Ozai was wrong. He is the one without honor. You have more honor that Ozai could ever dream of." Those words . . . they broke him again. It seemed that Katara knew just what to say to force him to let go. Zuko wrapped his arms around her small frame and let go of the last of his restraint. For the first time in many years, Zuko cried. His tears soaked her shoulder and his own shoulders shook in pain. Katara listened to the rain as Zuko cried into her shoulder while holding onto her tightly. Neither Katara or Zuko were uttering a sound. For what seemed like hours, Zuko cried. Years of pain were unleashed as Katara held Zuko and he held onto her, like she was the only thing he had left.

* * *

Shizuko and Keiko landed a few feet away from Katara as she held a sleeping Zuko. He had been so exhausted. There was nothing left but for him to sleep.

* * *

Short, I know. Sorry that it took so long and was so short but I couldn't help it. My muse is comatose. I've been trying to revive him and he only twitches every now and then. That's why it's so short and took so long. Sorry. Plus, I've got school and all. Don't worry, I haven't given up on this. 


	16. Chapter 16

Amaya frowned as she stared into her tea. Things . . . were definitely not going according to plan. She glanced at Iroh. Tomorrow, her brother would leave with the Avatar. A week had gone by and Zuko . . . was in his room, refusing to come out and laying in the bed, barely eating anything.

"You should not have dropped such a big bomb in his lap like that." Iroh chided, breaking the silence. His younger sister sighed and nodded.

"I know. I got mad and didn't think." She muttered while staring back at her tea. "I didn't think it through." She admitted in shame. "And now . . . Zuko is taking it in the worst way possible . . . because of me."

"Unfortunately, you can't do anything to fix this problem you created. Zuko isn't responding to anyone and I don't think he'll make any progress." She looked up when she felt Iroh's hand on her shoulder. "Right now, Zuko is dying on the inside." Amaya nodded in understanding. "But . . . there might be a way to save him." She sighed and looked away from Iroh.

"I don't think Zuko is strong enough to survive a trip to the spirit world. He might not come back." Amaya looked back at Iroh, sad. "He might not want to come back."

"There is no other option. We can have the Avatar guide him there and back." Amaya stood up while shaking her head.

"No. Shizuko's Shakaku, Ute, will be able to send him in deep sleep. It will be up to his Shakaku to take him there and back. That is a power of the Shakaku." Iroh sighed and shook his head.

"Were it not for the terrible price of the Shakaku . . . I would be happy that they are real." Iroh muttered while it was Amaya's turn to place her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry, brother. We have all accepted it and bare it. There is nothing else we can do." She smiled softly at him before turning towards the door to leave. "I will get Shizuko . . . you may want to spend some time with him before he goes." Iroh nodded as Amaya left.

* * *

"Zuko . . ." Iroh entered the young prince's room and closed the door behind him. The prince was lying in bed, not showing any indications that he heard his uncle as he faced the wall, his back to the door. "Zuko . . . I'm sorry. You shouldn't have been told like that." Nothing. "I don't know how to tell you this . . ." Iroh paused before continuing. "We are sending you on a spiritual journey." He waited for a reaction but he received none. "Please . . . come back." Iroh fought back tears. "I don't want to lose you, too." There was a knock on the door and Katara poked her head in. Iroh looked back when he heard her voice.

"Any change?" Iroh shook his head before looking back at his nephew.

"No." Heaving a large sigh he scooted over, letting Katara sit beside him at Zuko's bedside.

"Are . . . you going to be alright?" Katara asked, though Iroh wasn't sure if the question was directed at her or his nephew. After a moment of silence, Iroh spoke.

". . . I have lost much in this world. I have lost my mother, my father, friends . . . my wife and son . . . for a time I even lost my sister. I don't think I can take losing Zuko. I took the place that his father left empty . . . I saw him as my own . . . Zuko is one of the few things I have left. If I lose him . . . I don't think my heart will take it." Katara felt tears in the back of her eyes as she listened to Iroh. She looked back at Zuko before closing her eyes.

"I . . . barely knew him. I knew that he had his honor and all that . . . but before that night . . . I thought he was just a spoiled prince." She opened her eyes and looked at the prince whose only indication of being alive was the steady breathing. "I miss him. I don't know why but . . . I miss the fights we get into . . . I miss the constant rise in temperature when he gets upset . . . I miss the way he fights with his Aunt . . . I miss how he comes in everyday to heal the wounds he got from training because he doesn't take it easy. I miss him and it hurts to watch him like this." Katara whispered the last part to herself. Iroh felt his eyes widened slightly when he heard her whispered words.

So . . . it appeared that the seeds of a relationship were not just Amaya's overactive imagination. Well, perhaps she would be able to heal his wounds should he come back. No! Iroh mentally shook his head as he looked back at his nephew. Zuko would come back! He had to hope that the young man would come back.

The door squeaked open once more, causing the two to look away from Prince Zuko's still form back at Amaya and Shizuko. After the mother and daughter trailed in Yong. He smiled weakly at Iroh and Katara.

"I . . . want to be with my cousin. Even though my skill isn't developed enough to see into the spirit world . . . . I want to help." He explained softly. Amaya closed the door after Yong as Katara started to stand up to leave the royal family in peace.

"Katara, I want you to stay." The young waterbending master looked at her in surprise. "Should anything happen that would cause us to need your healing . . ." Amaya trailed off as she moved to Zuko's side with Tora. She put one half of Tora on his right side, the side closest to the door, and the other half she reached over Prince Zuko to put on his left side. Katara nodded as Amaya stood back and Shizuko reached into her robes.

She pulled out a ivory flute with a grey eye with a diagonal slit as a pupil on the end. Small green wisps of color circled all around the flute. Shizuko pressed her mouth against the flute and let her fingers glide over the holes as a soft tune was played. After several minutes of this tune, Shizuko stopped and placed the flute back inside her robe. Everyone watched and waited for something to happen. What, they did not know but they could only hope it was going to be good.

* * *

Zuko narrowed his eyes in confusion as he no longer stared at the wall. He was now looking at the ceiling. Strange . . . he didn't feel anyone move him physically. Oh well. It was not like it mattered. Nothing mattered anymore. He was empty inside. His mother was dead. Gone forever and it was his father, the man whose attention he practically begged for, who killed her. Nothing mattered to Zuko anymore. Not the war, not his sister, not his father, his aunt, his uncle . . . not even that watertribe girl.

He frowned when he heard his thoughts. Those had not been there before. Why did he care what she thought? Whatever. That didn't matter anymore. He just wanted everything to just drift away and disappear.   
An unbearably loud screech caused him to tense as his body was jerked around. It was then that he realized several things.

One, in front of him was a fiery woman with wings. An angel it would seem.

Two, the fire in front of him was so hot that it was white but he didn't feel the heat. Strange.

Three, he was _floating_. Freaking floating above his bed.

Four, his extended family plus Katara were standing near the door watching him. His body, more to be exact.

Had he not been trained to do otherwise, he would have be screamed like a little girl while pointing at the angel and then him, then the angel, then him, then the angel, and so on. Some might have also wet their pants but that was beneath him so he would skip that step of being terrified and freaked out.

The angel let out another unholy screech that could burst anyone's eardrums. It reached forward and grabbed Zuko before he could have a chance to . . . well, float away. Before Zuko could reach a new level of flipping out the angel flew through the ceiling and out of the ship. It flew high up into the air and began to spin, leaving the prince dizzy and unable to see straight.  
That's when he saw, blurred, fire sweeping out from the angel and surrounding them. Before a yell of surprise could even escape his mouth, the fire consumed the angel and him and then retreated.

What he saw could not have surprised him more. Instead of being high in the sky above the Phantom Flame, he was standing in a garden by a pond. A large, old willow tree was to his left and before he had more time to try and observe his surroundings, a familiar voice that had long since disappeared from his life rang out.

"Hello Zuko." The exiled prince spun around to see his mother, sitting beneath the willow tree. He stared, not sure of what to do or how to react. She smiled at him, not a day older than when he last saw her. Emotions that had long since slept began to stir; emotions he had long thought dead.

"Mom?" He asked uncertain. She nodded as she stood and took a step towards him. She looked just like she did in her memories. "Am I dead?" He asked hopefully. Maybe then his pain would end. Maybe then he could be with his mother once more.

Ursa held her hands up to her mouth as she gave a soft gasp. How could her son, her precious son, who never gave up, wish for death? Her eyes softened as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. He had to have gone through so much to wish for that.

"No, you are still alive." She whispered to him. "Please, do not give up on life." She begged.

"Why not?" Zuko asked angrily. "What good is there in my life?"

"Your uncle and aunt and cousins." Ursa pointed out as she moved closer to him.

"That's not enough!" He yelled. "What good is life when you aren't there?! When father wants me dead and my sister hunts me?!" Tears fell from her eyes as she rushed to her son and hugged him. Zuko hugged her back as the two sank to their knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Zuko felt tears start to prickle the back of his eyes.

"My son, my precious son!" She wept. "How I wish I was there! How I wish that you never had to have gone through any of that!" Zuko hugged her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. "But you must be strong!" He yanked himself out of her grip in anger.

"I don't want to be strong! I'm tired of being strong! I just want to be with you!" Zuko yelled as he stood up. Ursa looked up at her son, still weeping.

"No, you must be strong!" Ursa slowly stood up. "You were given a Shakaku." She pointed behind him and Zuko looked. For the first time since he arrived he noticed the flaming angel floating a little ways off. "You are destined for great things, my love." He looked back at his mother and shook his head.

"I don't care!"

"No!" She raised her voice for the first time in his life that he could recall. "You must put an end to this war! You must help the avatar and you must become Fire Lord. Or all is lost." Zuko looked away from his mother.

"I . . . miss you so much." He whispered. "I just want to be with you again. It hurts too much to know that you died by Ozai's hand." She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"I know it does." Ursa opened her eyes and looked at her son. "Yet Agni has decided and there is nothing I can do. He will not let you die before you have fulfilled your destiny." Zuko looked away.

"My destiny? It was to capture the Avatar. I failed my destiny. I have nothing left."

"NO!" Zuko's head snapped up at Ursa's cry. "You are destined for great things!" She yelled her previous words.

"What can I do? I am not even a Master. I have no honor, I'm a disgrace. The Fire Nation threw me out. I am a prince of nothing." He remarked bitterly.

"No, you are a proud Prince of Fire, you are the rightful heir to the throne, you are my son!" Ursa retorted and hugged Zuko again. "Zuko, my love, there is still much more for you to live for. You are destined for great things." She repeated. "Please, trust me. You are not ready to die."

"But without you-"

"You are a survivor." Ursa cut him off as she pulled back to look at him. "You will survive. Do not prove them right. Prove that you are a fighter. Prove that you will not be beaten down."

"I don't know if I can . . ." Zuko trailed off, not sure if he should follow his mother's words.

"Zuko, remember who you are." She pleaded with her son. He, in turn, looked away.

"I don't know who I am anymore." Zuko explained causing Ursa to frown.

"You are someone who never gives up. Remember that." She released her son and stepped back as the angel screeched again. "It's time for you to go."

"There's so much I want to say!" He reached for her but she held up her hand and shook her head, stopping him.

"Another time, my love. Now you must return. The rest is up to you and your desire to live."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done. I'll be visiting my sister for Thanksgiving so I won't be able to update as fast as I would like. But to all those that saw the latest episode . . . loved it! Can't wait for the season finale! Anyway, okease review, it helps me fight my writer's block and sometimes I even get ideas. Ja ne! 


	17. Chapter 17

Amaya looked at her nephew tiredly before looking away in shame. It didn't work. It had been over a day and nothing. The only change was the his Shakaku, Tora, which had begun to glow shortly after he went into his sleep. There was only so much a body could take before . . .

"I'm sorry, Iroh." Amaya whispered as she fell to her knees. Iroh moved from Zuko's side to hers and held his little sister. "Zuko's gone and it's all my fault!"

"We will find a way to survive. We have to." Iroh whispered as he pulled his sister to her feet and the two walked out. They couldn't stand to see him die so slowly. Shizuko collapsed as Zuko's bedside and wept into her hands.

"How?! How could we have failed?!" She cried. Yong hugged her, tears streaming down his face. "Now there is no hope! Prince Zuko was to lead us! Prince Zuko was the rightful heir! Now we have no one to lead our people when our mother and uncle leave this world!"

"Sister . . . mother and uncle will do what is needed to be done." Yong whispered while Katara watched. She turned her head away as Shizuko broke out of her brother's hug and ran out the door, Yong trailing after her. Looking down as Zuko she watched as his breathing was swallow. He was coming to his end.

"Dammit Zuko!" Katara snapped. "Why?! Why couldn't you want to live?!"

* * *

Amaya had her head bowed as Iroh helped her out into the sunlight. Aang looked back from talking with Sokka and saw the proud admiral looking crushed. Sokka let his crossed arms drop to his side.

"Oh no." Aang whispered as he turned completely to face Iroh and Amaya.

"What, what is it?" Toph asked as she came over from the railing. She had been standing there, trying not to snap as anyone. She didn't like being off of the earth. She could barely feel the vibrations on the metal.

"Zuko didn't make it." Sokka informed her right before Amaya fell to her knees again and began to sob. Keiko stood off to the side and shook her head at the crew who wanted to go to their admiral's side.

"I'm sorry, Iroh!" Amaya wept. "I shouldn't have had Shizuko send him." She clung to her brother who hugged her tightly.

"It's not your fault he hasn't come back." Iroh whispered to her softly as she held onto him.

"I took Zuko away from you." She cried even harder into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry!"

"You did what you thought was best." Iroh stroked her hair as he held his little sister.

* * *

Shizuko threw herself onto her bed as she entered her room and began to cry. There was no hope. Zuko was not going to come back. And she was the one that sent him with her Shakaku.  
Yong entered the room shortly after his sister and rushed to her side, hugging her.

"Sister-"

"Don't, brother." Shizuko rasped. Yong only hugged her tighter.

"You cannot take the blame forever." He whispered to her. "We will find a way. Ozai will not win this war." Shizuko turned slightly and pulled her brother closer to her.

"I pray that you are right." She whispered to him as she buried her face in his chest. Yong smiled softly at his sister with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, dear sister, you will not carry the pain alone."

* * *

Amaya stood, her hands behind her back as she took a deep breath. She had managed to calm down and now Iroh stood next to Appa, ready to leave.

"I will spend the next week preparing Prince Zuko's body. When you come back, he will have his pyre lit by his loved ones. Prince Zuko will not be forgotten like Ozai wanted. He will have a funeral with honor, worthy of a Fire Prince." Iroh nodded sadly to his sister's words. Amaya looked away from Iroh, out at the sea. "It is a sad day for the Fire Nation, even if our nation does not know it." She looked back at her brother, with eyes of despair.

"Yes, our nation has lost its rightful heir." Iroh whispered softly as he looked down for a moment. Looking back up, he opened his mouth to say something but shock overpowered him. Amaya's brow scrunched up in confusion as she started to turn around to see what he was shocked by. Only the movement out of the corner of her eye saved her from a fist blackening it. Amaya leaned to the side and avoided the fist. Her instincts kicked in and she jumped away from a high kick. Once she landed she glared up at the attacker who dared disturbed her after her nephew's demise.

Shock froze her to the core. She couldn't believe it! He . . . he had come back! A look of utter happiness and disbelief was etched onto her face. Somehow . . . in some way, he had come back after being gone so long!

Prince Zuko wasted no time in charging Amaya. He dropped down and attempted to sweep her feet out from under her. Amaya's surprise at his attack barely kept her from flipping back and avoiding the kick.

"YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED, _AGAIN_!" Zuko roared as he sent a powerful wave of fire towards Amaya. Katara came to stand close to Iroh while Zuko attacked his aunt.

"Is that . . ." Toph jumped off of Appa as she trailed off after hearing Zuko. She felt the vibrations and, though faint, 'saw' Zuko. She turned her head back towards the blown away Aang, Iroh, and Sokka. "I thought you said he didn't make it!" Iroh stood there with new tears in his eyes as a smile made its way onto his face. Katara could only smile as she watched Zuko go after Amaya.

"We were wrong . . ." He whispered aloud. "He was able to come back . . . even after so much time . . ." Iroh took a step towards Zuko when Toph spoke up again.

"Wait . . . you thought he was dead before he died?" She asked in surprise.

"We thought that he had chosen otherwise . . . we couldn't stand watching his die slowly like that so we left, thinking his spirit had departed forever."

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!!!!" Zuko yelled as his aunt danced away from every move, her tears renewed as fire seared pass her. At that moment, the hatch door burst open and Shizuko ran out, pausing only for a moment when she saw Zuko.

"So the guards were right, he is alive!" She whispered while Yong came run out behind her. The two siblings ran towards Zuko as he panted heavily while attacking their mother, his body weak from such a long time of inactivity and traveling to the spirit world and back. "COUSIN ZUKO!" Shizuko cried in joy along with Yong as they flung themselves onto him, knocking him down and surprising him. Shizuko held onto her cousin tightly, crying. There was still hope for the Fire Nation! There was still hope!

"LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL HER!" Zuko tried to push the two off of him but to no avail. Young smiled as he held onto his cousin.

"Thank Agni you came back!" Yong whispered softly, his words falling onto no one's ears. Amaya looked back at Katara.

"Did you . . . ?" Amaya trailed off and Katara shook her head.

"No, I was about to get out the Spirt Oasis water to see if that might help but he woke up." Katara answered simply. Sokka and Aang shot her surprised looks as Amaya turned back to her nephew with Iroh coming to stand beside her. The two fought down the urge to join the dog pile the three younger ones were in with Zuko on bottom, trying to get out. Normally he would be able to do so, but he was just too tired. Yet that didn't stop him from trying to break free from his cousin's death grips.

"Why is he claiming that you've almost gotten him killed before?" Iroh finally asked as Zuko struggled in vain to get out from under his two cousins who were still hugging him and crying. Amaya felt her eyes widened before she slowly turned to face Iroh.

"Er . . . well . . ." Iroh gave her a hard stare as she began to squirm. ". . . funniest thing, really!"

"Really? I'd like to decide that for myself." Iroh crossed his arms and waited. Amaya shifted her weight uneasily.

"Truth be told, I don't think it was the serious!" Amaya defended herself.

"Amaya . . ." Iroh started in a warning tone.

"And he was fine!" She insisted as she began to back up slowly. Iroh frowned and started to tap his foot. "Listen, training accidents happen! Espcially when first working with ligthning-I shouldn't have said that." Amaya muttered as she realized what she had uttered and Iroh's eyes widened.

"YOU TRIED TO TEACH HIM LIGHTNING?!" Iroh roared as his sister started to sweat.

"Well, I need to teach him the advanced sets!" She tried to reason with him. Finally deciding that her current tactic wasn't working, Amaya tried to distract Iroh from his anger. "I say you all stay an extra day so that you get to spend more time with Zuko!"   
In the background, Toph groaned and hung her head while Sokka and Aang smiled at each other, happy to have more time

with Katara.

* * *

Yeah . . . still twitching. I doubt I'll have a chapter out before the 19th and I'm leaving to visit my family back home then . . . so I won't be back till the 9th. I might be able to get a chapter out before I leave but I don't know. My muse (sighs) is being stubborn. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Of course I wouldn't kill Zuko.

And on the subject of Zuko, I saw the season finale. I was at first mad but then I realized, hey, the thing he's always wanted was his father not to think him worthless and his love. Of course he's going to choose his father. Zuko even said it in the beginning of the second season. Besides, Iroh was asking Zuko to go against everything he knew, so it's not hard to see why he chose the way he did. And, also, have a little faith in Zuko. Those are my thoughts on the matter.


	18. Chapter 18

"What's wrong?" Aiko asked when Katara sprung up on her bed, breathing frantically. The priestess had been writing something in a scroll when this had happened. Katara took a moment to calm herself before answering.

"N-nothing." She rasped as she threw off the covers and quickly changed into a red kimono with black pants and pulled all her hair up into a bun.

"Pshaw!" Aiko exclaimed as she put down her brush. "You wouldn't have woken up in such a way if it was nothing!" Aiko looked curiously at her roommate. "Did the subconscious of your mind disturb you?" Katara faltered in her steps to the door. The Shakaku wielder pounced on Katara's reaction and stood up while picking up her parasol. "It did!" Katara yanked open the door and stalked out of the room with Aiko on her heels.

"Aiko, please, it was nothing." Katara muttered while turning the corner only to dart back and press her back against the wall. Looking at her curiously once more, Aiko glanced around the corner and saw Prince Zuko opening a door and entering a room. A sly smile worked its way onto the fire priestess.

"I see." Aiko continued before Katara had a chance to stop her from coming to a conclusion. "So it was _that_ kind of dream." Katara turned beat red at Aiko's tone.

"No!" Katara clamped a hand over her mouth, surprised at how loud she responded. She glanced around the corner and was relieved to see that there wasn't anyone. Turning back to Aiko, Katara continued. "We didn't do anything like that. We just danced." She replied, still blushing. Aiko smiled and took Katara's hand.

"Miss Katara, if you like him, go after him."

"What?" Katara yanked her hand out of Aiko's grasp. "No, I don't like him." Aiko kept her smile and turned Katara around.

"Come." Was the only word she uttered as she guided Katara through the maze that was the _Phantom Flame_. Reluctantly, Katara allowed Aiko to guide her to the deck. Once the light hit the two, Aiko opened her parasol and rested it on her shoulder with both hands holding onto it. "Miss Katara, now that you know Prince Zuko as more than just a face, now that you know the reasons for his hunt of the Avatar, what keeps you from liking him?" She asked as the two moved to the front of the ship, away from eavesdroppers.

"Look, I don't like him like that." Katara snapped.

"Why not?" Aiko calmly replied with a smile. Katara looked away.

"Because he's such a jerk!" The young priestess held back a smile at Katara's childish response.

"Really? How so?" Aiko asked Katara to which Katara crossed her arms with a glare towards the ocean.

"He's always picking a fight with me." Aiko foreign a surprised look.

"Why would he do that? It's not like he doesn't know how to interact with other people. After all, he might be a prince but he should still be able to have a good relationship with someone." She scolded the prince even though he wasn't there.

"Well," Katara hesitated before continuing. "I doubt Ozai and Azula showed him the proper way to treat people." She reasoned. "But still! Why me?!" Aiko shrugged as she looked up at the sky.

"Who knows. Perhaps you confuse him." She shrugged before looking back at Katara.

"Confuse him? How? Why?" Katara asked the older woman. Aiko took a deep breath.

"Well, that is something you will have to ask him yourself." With that, Aiko left Katara to think it over.

* * *

"Well, tell me." Amaya insisted as she crossed her arms.

"No." Was the simple reply she got from Zuko as he read a scroll. The admiral pouted before turning to Haku.

"HAKU!" She wailed while the commander looked at the scroll with Zuko. "Tell him to tell me!"

"No." Both replied at the same time without looking up from the scroll. Amaya sniffed before turning her back on him.

"Fine! Be that way!" Amaya threw over her shoulder as she left the bridge. Haku didn't even bother to look up at Amaya as she left.

"What was all that about?" Haku asked as he rolled up the scroll while Zuko massaged his temples.

"In reality, I have no idea." Zuko replied causing Haku to sigh. The commander felt his shoulders slump slightly.

"So the Admiral is just being . . . youthful today?" Zuko repressed a snort at the commander's choice of words. Looks like some people didn't want to get on her bad side. Well, truth be told, Amaya could be pure evil when she wanted to be. Her nasty habits of holding nothing back in training was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Youthful. Yeah, that's my aunt."

* * *

"Shizuko!" Amaya whined as she burst into her daughter's room. The flute Shakaku wielder sighed and looked back at her mother, raising a single eyebrow. "Zuko won't tell me!" Shizuko only frowned and tilted her head in confusion. "He won't tell me his thoughts on marriage." Amaya explained in a whisper, her eyes darting around to make sure no one was listening. Shizuko openly gapped at her mother for several minutes before she sighed and closed her eyes. Turning back to the desk she was sitting at and continued to clean a dagger.

She paid no attention to her mother as said woman began to pace around the room. "How am I going to approach this subject? I need something. Something that will trick him into revealing his ideas on love and marriage to me! And get back at him for holding out on me . . ." Amaya trailed off as an idea hit her. Her eyes narrowed as she tapped a slender finger against her chin. "Yes, that might work." Shizuko looked up at her mother, startled by the sudden calm. "You're a genius Shizuko!" Now the younger female was shaking her head in horror. Amaya swooped down and hugged Shizuko before running out the door.

The young Shizuko dropped her head in her hands before sighing and getting up. Looks like she would have to run some interference in order for Zuko to make it out of this trip alive.

* * *

Katara bit her lip as Zuko came near the table. She was still nervous from her dream and there was no reason for her to be. It wasn't a dream where anything bad happened. It was just . . . unsettling. The waterbender glanced at Aiko who was smiling across from her.

"Zuko! Come, sit with us!" Amaya called as Zuko came even closer.

No one noticed Shizuko come rushing in as Zuko placed his plate down on the table. No one thought anything of Amaya making sure there was one seat opened for Zuko, right across from her and next to Katara. No one noticed Shizuko running towards Zuko with a look of sheer horror on her face while reaching out with one hand. No one noticed the look of anticipation on Amaya's face. However, everyone did notice the events that took place the second Zuko sat down.

Chaos is the only way to describe what happened next. The bench leg that had been mysteriously weak, broke in half when the unfortunate prince put his weight on it. A loud **crack** sounded through the mess hall as all the occupants of the bench slid off of it. Zuko tumbled onto the floor as Katara fell onto of him. A dead silence ensued after she reached out in an effort to stop herself and squeezed her eyes shut before soft lips met her own. Katara snapped her eyes open and stared into a shocked prince's eyes. She pulled her head back as Prince Zuko only stared in front of him.

Shizuko looked on at the scene in shock and surprise before looking at her mother who was also surprised, but only at the kiss. Finally, Amaya stood up and looked over the table at the dazed Zuko.

"I . . . think he's in shock." Amaya concluded while Aiko tilted her head.

"Hasn't he ever been kissed before? By someone who isn't related?" The priestess asked while Yong climbed off of the ground, as he had been on the bench despite his mother's wishes, and crouched down beside Zuko while Katara could only stare and blush.

"Well, if he can't take a little prank, than he better hide for the next few days!" Amaya announced. Yong stood up and backed away slowly, causing Amaya to look at her son.

"What's wrong?" She asked only to be answered as Zuko climbed to his feet and slowly turned to face his aunt. It was then that Amaya began to worry. His eye, his scarred eye to be more specific, was twitching. Violently.

Now, most would pass this off as him just being annoyed. Amaya would have been one of them. _If_ Iroh had not warned her. Warned her that if Zuko's right eye started twitching, he was just annoyed and could be pacified. However . . . if his left eye began to twitch slightly, then all hell was going to break lose. And Iroh never told her what would happen if it twitched like it was right now. He had only told her that should their nephew's left eye twitched, even slightly, there was only one course of action. "RUN FOR YOUR _LIVES_!" Amaya yelled as she ran toward the door like a bat out of hell.

"AMAYA!" Came the demonic roar as fire erupted from his fisted hands. Upon seeing their admiral run, the crew began to get out of the mess hall. Upon hearing the prince's roar they began to run for their lives. Even the ever so calm Keiko was missing from the mess hall after this display. Shizuko had picked up her little brother and took off without looking back.

In fact, the only one who didn't "run for their lives", as Amaya had so casually put it, was Katara. No, Katara could only stare as young prince breathed fire, literally. Her eyes widened when Zuko turned to her, ever so slowly, and pinned her with his fierce gaze.

* * *

Okay, sorry that it took so long to update. I was visiting my family and then I had writer's block. So I had to slowly wait it out. I still have some but I figured that four pages was enough to satisfy you guys for a short while. Well, I hope you like! Ja ne! 


	19. Chapter 19

"Were you a part of this . . . prank?" Zuko spat the last word as if it left a vile taste in his mouth. His rage was barely contained as he fought for control over his actions.

"No." Katara nearly yelled as she blushed, remembering the result of the prank. Zuko closed his eyes after studying her for a moment. Opening his eyes again, the young prince took a deep breath before speaking again. Through out all of this, Katara was carefully watching him, her muscles tensing in case she needed to bolt if he didn't believe her.

"Very well. I . . . apologize for my aunt then." He barely managed to utter the word 'apologize'. Katara blinked in surprise. Prince Zuko held his hand out to help her up after forcing his body temperature back down so as not to burn her. Katara blinked in surprise once more. Was this Prince Zuko? Offering his hand to _her_? Slowly, as if unsure if she was seeing things, Katara accepted the hand and was pulled onto her feet. "If you'll excuse me, I have an aunt to set fire to." Zuko turned and almost took a step when Katara's voice stopped him.

"Wait." Turning back to her, Zuko looked at her, letting her know that she could continue. "You want revenge?" Zuko had to bite back a 'duh' because that would not have been princely of him. And he did not want to seem like some dumb teenage boy so he would have to refrain from using teenager slang. Not that he really knew any but he was willing to bet that 'duh' was one of their slangs.

"Of course."

"Then I say we fight fire with fire." At Katara's words, Zuko rose his eyebrow.

"We?" He asked, surprise that she wanted to help. Katara nodded as she crossed her arms.

"Yep. She ended up pulling the prank on me too. Besides, it's been a little boring around here." So began the alliance between firebender and waterbender.

* * *

"Something wrong." Amaya whispered to Haku as the two hid on the bridge with several other crew members. Zuko had not shown himself all afternoon after the prank. Of course, no one really ventured out to check.

"I should think so. After all, you just _pranked_ your nephew, _Prince Zuko_!" Haku hissed as he paced the room. "This is bad, really bad." He muttered to himself as he crossed his arms and tried to think of a way out. Amaya shot him a wry glare.

"Gee, I wouldn't have thought it was bad at all!" She snapped, sarcasm dripping off her words. "Can you think of any way out? You are suppose to be a genius and all that." It was Haku' turn to turn and shoot her a wry glance now. "What?"

"Aren't you suppose to be able to keep your cool in a battle? Aren't you so revered because you don't know _how_ to panic? Aren't you suppose to be some fearsome tactical genius?" Haku shot at her as he tapped his foot with his arms crossed and leaning slightly forward. "And why is it exactly that you decided to be so childish that you decided to pull at prank?!" The young commander exploded. Amaya glared at Haku, a glare that many would have cowered in fear and run away from. Haku, however, just returned the glare. The crew members stuck on the bridge with the two froze. They were suffocating on the tension in the air.

"Childish?" Amaya growled as she stomped closer to Haku. Though older and tall, she was slightly shorter than Haku, causing her to tilt her head up slightly as she got closer. "How dare you! I am a Lady of the Fire Nation!" Haku narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retaliate when the door to the bridge slowly swung open. Amaya spun around and turned her 'evil eye' towards it. However, no one was there. This caused confusion to work its way on to her face as she slowly made her way towards the door along with Haku.

As they reached the threshold of the bridge, Amaya's honed sense of danger went off along with Haku's. The two slowly moved into firebending stances as they edged closer to the door. Then, a small ball rolled into view. Amaya eyed the ball, confused and unsure. However, before anyone could react further, the ball exploded. It happened so quickly, that neither Amaya or Haku could move. A liquid covered the two.

The liquid, which was clear so there would be no stains, was quiet pungent. It was so strong that the two began to gag on the smell while everyone else covered their noses and backed away, all the while holding their breath. The smell was beyond anything they had ever smelled before. It was quite repulsive and was probably a mixture of several other bad things.

A movement caught Amaya's attention and she turned her attention to the air which had a small piece of paper floating down. It had probably been connected to the ball somehow and had been blown upward when the ball exploded. She reached forward with a frown and plucked the paper out of the air. Upon reading it, a sneer became etched on her face as she handed it to Haku who was trying not to vomit from the smell. Haku, curious, read it with a queasy expression which turned to murderous after he finished the note and dropped it.

"I can understand _you_," Haku pointed to Amaya as he stared into the dark hallway. "but why _me_?" Amaya fisted her hands at her sides and glanced at him.

"Probably because you were standing next to me. In essence, you were an innocent bystander." Haku sighed after a moment and nodded.

"I am willing to forget this should I get an apology." He muttered before stomping down the hallway, most likely to his room and to a bath to hopefully remove the smell. Amaya quickly ran to her own room to change out of the horrid smelling clothes and hop into a bath herself. One crew member bravely moved forward and picked up the note from the floor and read quietly looked over the note before groaning and reading it out loud for the others.

"A prank war has begun."

* * *

Shizuko sighed softly as she watched her younger brother eat. Things . . . were difficult for him. How was she to tell him the answers to all his questions? How was she to be a good sister to Yong? How could she be happy their father was dead?

"Sister." His soft voice broke her out of her musings. "Are you well?" Shizuko bit her lip before smiling softly as she nodded. "Is it my question?" Shizuko looked away.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Amaya screamed as she came bursting into the room, smoke curling out of the corners of her mouth. Her face was red from scratching it.

"You know me too well, brother." Shizuko answered quietly as she and her brother ignored their mother while everyone else just stared at Amaya.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The admiral screeched as she ran after Zuko who decided to bolt. It was a safe assumption as Amaya was rarely one to get this mad. "ITCHING POWDER IN MY MAKE UP?"

"Well, it is easy. You are my sister." Yong answered in all honestly while Zuko jumped over the table the two were sitting at and Amaya followed. "Did it upset you that much?" When Amaya landed and began to run after Zuko, water splashed onto the floor and froze, causing her to slip and go flying up into the air.

"I . . . am merely startled that you would ask such a question." Shizuko whispered as she looked away. Amaya landed with a thud and managed to climb back to her feet as her back throbbed. "I . . . never wanted to tell you the truth about that. But I cannot lie."

"Well, tell me when you are ready." Yong answered with a smile. Amaya limped after Zuko, trying her best not to jar her spine until she was able to convince Katara to stop helping her nephew.

"Thank you, brother." She placed her hand on top of his and gently squeezed it.

* * *

Katara and Zuko wheezed as they managed to take a break in laughing while hiding in the ship's stables. Both were standing by a hay stack and were barely to stand at that. The horses watched the two humans as their color returned to normal. Katara glanced at Zuko, whose red face was starting to return as he began laughing again.

"Did you see her face?!" He gasped, all the while trying to breath in between laughs.

"I thought she was going to explode." Katara laughed causing Zuko to fall to the ground, unable to stand and laugh anymore. Katara soon followed. As she collapsed to Zuko's side, a stray thought of how handsome Zuko was and how she loved his laugh entered her mind, immediately ceasing her laughter.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked when he realized she stopped laughing.

". . . I never heard you laugh before." Katara admitted, blushing slightly as she looked away. Zuko, upon realizing that he was being carefree, looked away also. Katara, for reasons she would later be unable to find, slowly placed her hand on top of his, causing him to look over at her in surprise. However, Katara was not able to see this look of surprise as she had not turned to face him nor has she stopped blushing as a matter of fact.

Slowly, for reasons beyond him, Zuko reached over with his other hand and placed it under her chin before changing her head's direction so that he was able to see her face. Zuko opened his mouth and then closed it, as if he couldn't form the words. His eyes searched hers, looking for any hint that this was a joke. Any hint that she was taking pity on him or that he was dreaming. There was none. Prince Zuko stared into the waterbender's eyes and found . . . something. Something he hadn't seen in a long time in anyone's eyes other than his uncle's and maybe his aunt's. He wasn't sure what it was though.

So foreign was this substance in her eyes that he had no idea what to do. He had no idea how to approach this situation, no idea who to turn to, no idea where this should go. Prince Zuko was metaphorically lost. Something he didn't like. Something he was never comfortable with. Something that normally he would shove away and try to regroup. Try to find the correct approach for.

He was seconds away from pulling away from Katara. It was as if she felt him begin to close up once more. Like before he told her the terrifying truth behind his scar. Like before she got to know him. Before she wanted to know him. And, truth be told, that scared her. She didn't want it to happen. She wanted . . . she wanted . . . something more. Something else to happen and that also scared her. But . . . she refused to let that stuck up, annoying, stubborn, arrogant, handsome, complicated, loving, hurting, jerk get his way.

Katara leaned forward and shut her eyes as she kissed him. For a third time. True, the first time he kissed her so she would shut up and leave him alone. The second time is was an accident that was result of his crazed aunt. This time . . . this time is was because she wanted to. She wanted to feel his soft lips against hers. She wanted him to take her in his arms. She . . . she wanted him.

The first time he kissed her, it was because he wanted to shut her up and it led to a huge fight that Keiko had to break up. The second time he kissed her it was a total accident and sent him into shock. It also led to the prank war which they were currently in and hiding from Amaya so she couldn't prank them. And this time? She kissed him. She instigated it. She wanted it. And . . . he wanted it to. Prince Zuko did not pull away. He did not freeze up. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and the two fell to the ground, Katara backwards and Zuko forwards. The firebender, on top, deepened the kiss. And the peasant welcomed it as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, well, well." Zuko and Katara broke apart for air and because they heard Admiral Amaya. Both looked up above them to where the source of the voice was. Amaya stood on the haystack with a bucket. Of blue paint. That just happened to be pouring down onto them. It was too late to roll out of the way. Both were covered by it, Zuko more so because he was on top of Katara. Then, to ad to the humiliation, she flipped off of the haystack and kicked it over in the process of doing so. While landing, she managed to land on another haystack so as not to jar her spine because it was still hurting from the previous prank they had pulled. When Zuko and Katara managed to break out of the pile of hay that was now cover them, Amaya was tapping her foot. "Exactly, how long have you two been together?" At their blushes, which looked purple, she smirked. "I see. Well, how about calling off this war of ours. Unless, of course, you want me to let _everyone _know. And I do mean _everyone._" Katara and Zuko's eyes widened.

"Not uncle!" "Not Sokka!" They cried at once. Amaya once deepened her smirk. The two teens were looking riddicullous being blue and having hay stick to them. And she was loving every minute of it.

"So, do we have a deal? I'll even help you keep it a secret." Katara and Zuko glanced at each other before sighing and nodding. "Good. Now go get cleaned up." Amaya ordered while softly scratching her cheek. She still had itching powder on it. "And Katara," The waterbender looked up at Amaya. "I need you to heal me, too."

* * *

"I . . . think I am ready." Yong looked back at his sister, surprised to hear her. He was currently sitting in his room, reading a book.

"Sister, are you sure?" Yong asked, to which Shizuko nodded.

"Yes. I am ready to tell you why father gave us those scars on you legs and my back."

* * *

Five pages! I think that's pretty good all things considering! My muse is slowly starting to wake, so yay! Well, I like the reviews I've been getting. So please, help me by review. After all, I really don't get paid so the only thing I really get is reviews. They help boost my morale. Plus they help me improve my story.

Well, lots of love! Ja ne!

Lady Amaya


	20. Chapter 20

Amaya sighed and rubbed her forehead while she tried to figure out how to tell them. Standing in front of her in her study were Katara and Zuko, waiting to find out what she called them there for.

"I just received news about Aang." Katara's attention was caught along with Zuko's. "Keizo left a message saying that the Avatar has lost his bison in the desert and is now in Ba Sing Se." Worry worked its way onto both of their faces. "Iroh is alright." Amaya informed Zuko before the young prince could interrupt. "So is Aang." She supplied before Katara could utter anything. "My spies inform me that they were able to stop a drill from breaking through the walls. Until they find Appa, they won't be able to come find us. Which means, when we leave dock tomorrow, you two are not to be on your way to Ba Sing Se. It's too dangerous." Amaya narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "Do I make myself clear?" Both teens grumbled out a 'yes'. "Swear on your honor." She commanded, just to make sure they wouldn't disobey her. Zuko's eyes widened before narrowing. He glared at her for several minutes before she snapped at him. "Well?!"

"Fine." He growled. "I swear on my honor I won't leave the ship to go to Ba Sing Se." Amaya nodded in approval before turning to Katara.

"I suppose you won't be held here by honor. But remember, you swore to be under my command." The admiral reminded her. "Therefore, do _not_ leave."

"Fine." Katara agreed.

"Good. You can leave."

* * *

Aiko frowned softly as she watched Keiko practice with Zuko.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked as she came up beside Aiko. The priestess looked at her, surprised that she was there and that she had not heard Katara.

"Ah! I did not hear you, Katara." Aiko smiled weakly.

"You haven't answered my question." Katara pointed out, preventing Aiko from changing the subject. Once again, the Shakaku wielder frowned, this time with a sigh.

"I . . . am worried. Lady Amaya has been so sure that Prince Zuko will be the one to act as one with his Shakaku . . . she's so sure that he will be the one to overthrow Ozai . . . yet our Prince has not been improving with his Shakaku. He's . . . too doubtful to use it to the fullest." Aiko explained, closing her eyes as she did so.

"I see. Well, I guess I can nudge Zuko into the right direction when I heal him later." Opening her eyes, Aiko looked at Katara with a happy expression when the waterbender offered this.

"Really?"

"I'll try." They both looked over when they heard a yelp from the ninja, Keiko. Zuko had jumped up and kicked her in the chest, knocking her back.

"Enough." Amaya called out from her chair on the deck. "Both of you, go to Katara for her to look over any wounds." And with that, the admiral pushed herself up out of the chair and left to go below deck. Keiko spotted Katara and made her way over to her. Zuko hesitated before doing so also. Katara lead the two down to the med-wing and quickly healed Keiko. The ninja had a few burns but nothing major.

"Thank you." Keiko bowed slightly before leaving. Katara began to look Zuko over when his voice interrupted her.

"Do you regret it?" She looked up at Zuko, confused. "Kissing me." He clarified. Blushing slightly, she shook her head while Zuko looked away. "Why not?" His voice was harsh, surprising Katara. "You're not blind!" He snapped as he pulled away from Katara. He left before Katara could utter a word. She stared after him before frowning and marching after him. Zuko had barely gotten down the hallway when he heard her yelling at him.

"COWARD!" She nearly screamed, causing the few soldiers that had been walking down the hallway to freeze, as they had a pretty good guess who the comment was aimed at.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he turned to face her. "What's the matter with you, you jerk!" Zuko stormed back down the hallway towards her, soldiers almost jumping out of the way. Zuko's temper was equal to his aunt's, if not worse with the right button pushing. However, Katara did not stop. "The second someone tries to get close and you throw a hissy fit!" She would have continued her rant but Zuko pushed her into the room they had just left and closed the door after her.

"What's wrong with you?!" He hissed as he locked the door so no one would come in during their fight.

"What's wrong with me?!" She repeated, annoyed. "The question is what's wrong with you!" She roared as she pointed at him. "I try to get close and you shut yourself off!"

"Maybe I don't want you close!" He snapped at her. He would have continued, but Katara cut him off.

"Why not?! You didn't seem to mind having me close when you kissed me!" She hissed as she glared up at him.

"That was a mistake!" He growled but Katara poked him in the chest.

"You just can't stand the idea of someone close. Well guess what, I'm here to stay!" The waterbender crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, daring him to do something. "I'm not gonna run away just because things get a little tough. I like you, so deal with it!"

"I find that hard to bel-mph!" The young prince was cut off as Katara reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. Zuko's instincts took over before he could stop them and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Quickly, Zuko realized what was happening and pushed her away.

"You can't shove me away, Zuko." Katara snapped as she glared at him. "So why do you try?"

"You'll just leave in the end!" He yelled at her. "Look at me! I have no honor, no country, no money! I don't even have a whole face!" Katara's eyes softened as she shook her head.

"No, that's not true. Ozai may have banished you, taken away everything from you, scarred you, but he cannot take your honor, or you from me." She stated as she reached up once more and caressed his scar. "You have a face. I think you are the most handsome man in the world." Zuko reached up and grabbed her hand, holding it still.

"You're just pitying me." Katara shook her head with a small smile.

"If that was true, I would have just let you left before. I wouldn't have kissed you a second time." Zuko bit his lip softly before leaning down and kissing her once more. Wrapping her arms around his neck while he, her waist, Katara closed her eyes. In quiet thought, Zuko was glad he locked the door as he pushed Katara against the wall. In response, Katara moaned, giving Zuko the chance to dart his tongue into her mouth. Katara gasped softly and soon the two tongues played with each other while hands exploded the other's body.

"Ahem!" The two bender broke apart to see Keiko standing with her arms crossed. "I doubt that the mistress would appreciate you two doing such things in the med-wing." The two blushed as they stood, frozen in their spots, too embarrassed to move. "Don't worry, I'm sure half the ship knows, what with the way you were yelled earlier." To add to their horror, Aiko's voice sounded outside the locked door.

"Pshaw! Lady Amaya couldn't hold in the secret very long, anyways!" Keiko chuckled and nodded, even though Aiko could not see her.

"True. But she has promised to keep it from their families until they deem fit. That is something she will uphold." Keiko mentioned loud enough that Aiko could hear. "Well," She continued in a quieter tone. "I suppose that I will leave you two to your business, as long as it doesn't happen here." With that, the ninja disappeared into the shadows, leaving the room.

"Can you unlock the door now?" Aiko asked from the other side. "I have to get Miss Katara ready for music night!"

-

"Oof!" Katara cried out while Aiko tightened the corset. She had Katara holding onto a pipe while she had her foot of her back and was using that to keep Katara from moving while she pulled on the strings.

"There!" Aiko had just finished tying the corset. "How is it?" She asked the healer.

"I don't think I can bend over in anything more than a slight bow." Katara admitted while she looked in the mirror. She was in undergarments with the tight corset over them. Although it was almost too tight, it gave her a wonderful figure.

"Good. A lady does not bend over for anything other than a bow. Others may do so." Aiko informed Katara with a serious face.

"Er . . . okay." Katara muttered as Aiko got out a soft blue kimono with red and gold fiery birds on it. Katara admired the kimono as Aiko placed it on her and pulled out another robe. This time the robe was shorter and a light lilac color. It only came to her knees. After arranging it on Katara, Aiko pulled out the final piece, a white obi. She tied it tightly around Katara and stood back with a smile.

"There. Now for your hair!" Aiko chirped, causing Katara to groan.

-

"I'm serious, I don't see the point of dressing up for music night!" Zuko growled as Amaya laughed. Currently, Haku and Yong were helping him change behind a screen, actually, more like making him stand still while they put clothes on him. "AND, I don't think you should be in the room when I change!" The prince yelled.

"Please! I changed Yong's diapers and gave him baths! Besides, when you were young, I helped your mother sometimes. There is nothing I haven't seen." Haku sighed and shook his head while Yong and Zuko turned red slightly.

"Let me rephrase that, I don't _want_ you to be in the room." Zuko snapped as Yong tied his belt and Haku adjusted his collar.

"Why, is it small?"

"AMAYA!" The two men chorused in shock at her question while Yong finished the knot.

"What? It's a simple question." She replied.

"It's pretty improper! And-" Zuko started to respond when Yong interrupted him.

"Actually, it's not." Yong answered, having picked up his mother's lack of proper edict for the moment. "It's-" He would have continued but Zuko had slapped his hand over Yong's mouth, completely taken back.

"We will NOT talk about such things!" Zuko hissed while Haku looked mortified by the corruption Amaya had managed on her son. Amaya, on the other hand, had nearly fallen out of her chair, she was laughing so hard. "Do I make myself clear, Yong?" Zuko asked, earning a nod from Yong. He released his adopted cousin who only smiled and went back to helping him dress.

"There." Haku muttered, proud of his work however trivial it may seem. Yong and Haku stood back and moved the screen back for Amaya to see. Prince Zuko was wearing black silk pants that tucked into his blackish red boots. He had a dark red long sleeve shirt with a mandarin collar trimmed in black and gold. HIs cuffs were folded back once and revealed black wristbands with red intricate designs stitched onto them. His hair was long enough that they could have spent ten minutes combing it back but decided not to as it would stay out of his eyes and looked better without messing with it. He had a golden belt on to finish the look.

"Wonderful!" Amaya praised as she clasped her hands in front of her.

". . . when, exactly, did you get these clothes?" Zuko calmly asked.

"While we were at dock a few days ago." She answered.

"So, what kind of . . . plot do you have this time?"

"Why, a date, of course!" Amaya answered with a squeal.

"WHAT?!"

-

Zuko stood, his right his twitching slightly, beside Amaya. His aunt, on the other hand, talk joyfully with her crewmen. She was making Zuko wait with her until

"Is something wrong?" Zuko glanced at Katara quickly and was about to answer when he had to do a double take. The two strands in front of Katara's face were curled and while, beaded on top with a single marble blue bead on each strand, were let free. Her hair had been pulled back behind her and curled. The top layer of her hair had been pulled into a bun with two feathered sea blue hair sticks holding it up. The rest of her hair was let lose.

"N-no." Zuko stuttered and then mentally kicking himself for stuttering. Katara smiled, her lips painted a dark red and her eyelids a dusty blue.

"You sure? You looked angry earlier."

"I'm fine . . . now."


	21. Chapter 21

"Aw, young love." Amaya mused as she watched Katara and Zuko dance to the slow music, slightly off to the side so as to avoid being stared at and cheered on. Yong looked up at his mother and smiled.

"Would you like to dance, mom?" Amaya snapped her eyes down to Yong and smiled after a moment of surprise.

"I would love to dance with you, my son." However, he only shook his head which confused her.

"Not with me, mom. With Commander Haku." He chirped, causing Amaya to blush slightly as she glanced around to make sure no one heard her son. There was no one close by, so she sent up a thankful prayer to Agni on that one.

"Why do you ask such a question, my dear son?" The Admiral asked the youngest Shakaku wielder. To which the young boy responded with a small smile;

"Because you like him." Amaya would have reeled back in shock had she not been trained never to show such an emotion so strongly.

"Yong!" She whispered sharply. "Why do you say such things?"

"Because we are your children." Shizuko supplied as she came to stand next to her mother. "We know you." Amaya sent a wry glare at her two adopted children.

"I suppose you two decided to gang up on me until I spill the beans?" At her question, both young firebenders nodded. "Well, even if he did like me, it would not be proper. Besides," Amaya briefly touched her scar through her clothing. "I've learned never to trust my heart."

"And why is that, Admiral?" Amaya whirled around to see Haku standing there with a small smile. For once, Amaya was completely surprised. A hard task if there ever was one. "You should know better than to ignore your instincts." With that, he held out his hand for her to take. Without really knowing it, Amaya took his hand and he led her off to the side to dance.

* * *

Katara and Zuko slowly moved back and forth to the music until it came to a slow stop. Zuko smiled and took Katara's hand before leading her away from the group to the other side of the ship where there would only be a skeleton crew that would switch out every hour so everyone could enjoy music night.

"Zuko?" Katara catch his attention once they had come to a stop. "Why bring me here?" Zuko looked back at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"I . . . don't like crowds." He admitted after a moment of silence. Katara smiled and looked over the railing at the water below. It's dark beauty was alluring.

"Well, I don't like crowds that much either." Katara admitted as she looked back at Zuko. Smiling at him, she left him breathless without even realizing it. "Truth be told, I'm not one to dress up this much either." She blushed as she told him this. "I prefer to dress myself."

"I know what you mean." Zuko finally managed to get out. How could she do this to him? Leave him speechless and dimwitted? His strong will kicked him in the behind for being so easily melted. ". . . I don't know how to be around you." He finally admitted to Katara, causing her to raise a delicate eyebrow in confusion. Another kick in the rear. "I . . . am different. I'm . . . not angry . . . I'm not sad . . . I'm happy." He struggled with his words as he confessed to the waterbender. "I'm . . . really not as good with words when it comes to personal things." Katara could only smile at his confession and step closer to him.

"I thought you were heartless before I got to know you. I thought you only cared about yourself." Katara looked down slightly in shame before looking up. "But then I got to know you. Then I got to know Zuko. And . . . I realized that he cares more for his loved ones than I thought humanly possible." A small smile worked its way onto her face. "I realize that when it comes to personal things, you aren't the most . . . talkative person there is. I know that in your life, you have had a hard time and have always done the best you could, even when you felt it wasn't enough. You throw yourself into everything you do. No matter how small or trivial it is." Another step closer to Zuko. "And I admire everything about you. Be it your stubbornness, your short temper, your big, scared heart; everything."

Zuko's eyes, always so fierce, always so guarded, softened. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Katara's lips.

* * *

Amaya stood in front of the map on the wall as she briefly thought about the night before. She and Haku had danced some and then spent time talking. Both had agreed that any relationship they had would have to wait until after the war. They both were too caught up in the war to just ignore it so the only way they could ever be together was to dethrone Ozai and put Zuko upon the dais.

"What now, Admiral?" A lieutenant asked her, causing her to glance back at him. "When do we call out our allies and fight back?" He clarified.

"Lieutenant Shu, we can only do so when Prince Zuko is ready." She turned around, away from the map on the wall.

"Isn't he ready now?" Shu asked her, causing her to sigh and shake her head.

"He is ready to fight only because a trip to the spirit world reunited him with his mother briefly. It was Lady Ursa that broke Ozai's hold on Zuko. But not completely. When the time comes, Prince Zuko must be ready to challenge his sister to an Agni Kai. While I have been training him, Azula is still very much a prodigy. We must get Zuko to a level that will defeat a prodigy such as Azula." Amaya informed her men gravely. "It's not enough that Zuko has a Shakaku. No weapons are allowed in an Agni Kai. Zuko must achieve blue fire." A murmur when through the officers. Blue fire. A secret kept so guarded that not even Amaya had gotten a hold of it. "Know this; Prince Zuko is our only hope of keeping the Fire Nation in one piece. Once he has beaten Azula, there will be no doubt that he is the rightful heir to the throne. Until then, the Fire Nation will be in a civil war."

* * *

Yong lowered his mirror and looked at his sister. The two had been spying on the meeting along with Keiko and Aiko.

"What will we do? Azula is currently the only one to have mastered blue fire." Yong whispered causing his sister to pull him into a hug.

"Do not fear, little brother. Mother will find a way. She always has." Shizuko mumbled to her brother as Aiko looked at them both. She looked away, toward Keiko.

"Keiko . . ."

"I know." Keiko muttered as Aiko trailed off. She knew that their lives were at stake, now more than ever. Without blue fire . . . the Fire Nation would break.

"What must be done?" Yong asked after Shizuko released him from her grip. The two siblings stood, ready to die if needed.

"Our lady will tell us when she has decided." Aiko muttered as she turned away from the others.

"That is not enough." Keiko interjected. "The mistress has always done what was needed. But only when the seer informed her. I do not doubt her, but I cannot help but wonder . . . will the seer give Prince Zuko the secret of blue fire? Or is it something that he must achieve on his own."

"That's impossible." Aiko informed them and sighed. "Blue fire on one's own? Only the Avatar has managed something like that. Even then, he or she has had the spirits to help."

"So do we go to the spirit world?" Yong asked, his sister pulling out her flute.

"Our Shakaku can guide us there." Shizuko supplied but Keiko shook her head.

"No, it has to be Prince Zuko. And he barely made it back last time." Sighing, the ninja opened the door to lead them out of Shizuko's room. "We must push him. The Shakaku will guide him but we must make sure he is ready."

* * *

"Blue fire?" Zuko whispered in disbelief as he sat before Amaya. Currently the two were in her meeting room, her officers gone, back to their duties.

"Yes. It is the only way, my nephew." Amaya looked as she stared at the map.

"How?" The prince of fire asked his aunt.

"I do not know." Amaya answered truthfully. "Not even I have managed to get my hands on that secret. Father said it was only for those that proved themselves worthy. And not even Ozai managed to get his fire blue for more than a few seconds. Azula is the only one who has been able to master it recently." Amaya sighed and shook her head. "But, I will tell you this, you cannot achieve anything if you do not have your heart in it."

Zuko opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Amaya. "You still are held back by Ozai. Break his hold upon you and you shall be one step closer to mastering fire. One step closer to attaining blue fire." With that, Amaya left the room. Several minutes passed as the young prince tried to make sense of Amaya's words. He had broken the hold on him. He was willing to fight Ozai. What did she mean? Zuko stood up and turned to follow but stopped when he saw Katara standing in the door way.

"Katara?" The waterbender smiled faintly at Zuko.

"You . . . haven't been working on acting as one with your shakaku." Katara whispered gently causing Zuko to look away. "Why not?"

". . . it doesn't matter." He answered after a moment of silence.

"Yes it does!" Katara covered her mouth after her outburst. Looking at her in surprise, Zuko blinked. "I don't want you to face anymore pain. If acting as one with your Shakaku will help, then I want you to be able to do it." Looking away once more, Zuko let the silence hang between them as he searched for the right words.

"He's . . . still my father. No matter how much I wish it weren't true. He's still the man I looked up to for so many years. Still the man I wanted to prove myself to for my entire life. No matter how much I try, no matter how many times I remember my mother's words, I can't focus on defeating my father." Katara closed her eyes and sighed after Zuko finished.

"I see." Her words were quiet and soft. So . . . tired. "Zuko . . . you aren't the man I thought you were."

"What?" Zuko was surprised by her.

"I . . . thought you were able to be brave."

"What?" Zuko repeated, this time in a hiss.

"You're just a coward!" Katara's eyes snapped open as she shouted this at him. "You're afraid of your father so you won't fight!" With that, Katara turned and ran off. Zuko made to give chase but stopped and looked at the Fire Nation symbol on a tapestry on the wall.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Honest to god, I don't know where I'm going with this right now. If anyone has any ideas, I'd like to hear them. It might help with the writer's block I'm experiencing right now. 


	22. Chapter 22

"Keiko?" Zuko called out as he wandered the ship, occasionally stopping to ask a crew member where she was. However, he received no answer from the strange ninja that served his aunt. As strange as it may seem, even after all his time on the ship, he still did not know where Keiko hid or even slept.

"Why are you searching for Keiko, cousin Zuko?" Yong asked from behind him, surprising the prince. Zuko hesitated in telling him. "Well, she's doing some business for mother." Yong smiled as he turned to walk away.

"Wait." Yong stopped at Zuko's word and looked over his shoulder to blink in surprise at Zuko. "Perhaps you can help me." Now he had his adopted cousin's full attention. Turning to face Zuko completely, Yong tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"How can I help you, cousin?" Zuko hesitated once more before answering.

"I . . . want to know why we were chosen." He admitted to the young boy. Yong smile cheerfully at Zuko.

"I think it's best if the other Shakaku members gather." He reached forward and pulled the prince of fire along with him as he ran toward his sister's room.

* * *

Keiko glanced side to side before running across the cavern. The cave was lit by crystals.

'_So,'_ She thought to herself, _'this is old Ba Sing Se . . . . no doubt that it is a maze. Where if not for my abilities and Yami . . . there is no way I could move through this place as fast as I have been.' _ Keiko frowned under the mask that covered the lower half of her face. She glanced side to side again before closing her eyes.

"_Contact Iroh and the Avatar. Tell them our plans. Tell them that Zuko is to learn blue fire and why."_ Her mistress's voice echoed in her head as she opened her eyes, her resolved strengthened.

* * *

Shizuko stared as Zuko before tilting her head to the side. Currently the two were sitting on the floor of her room with a tea set beside her.

"Why do you wish to know why we were chosen?" She asked before pouring some tea for him to drink. The young man was about to avoid the question but, as if she had sensed it, Shizuko sent him a pointed look. "I won't help you until you answer." Sighing Zuko looked away as he held the tea cup.

"I . . . want to know the price. I want to know why it is so terrible. I want to know what we have in common." Shizuko nodded as she placed the tea pot to the side and looked back up at her cousin.

"It's simple really. I will tell you the common link between us." Aiko entered with Yong when Shizuko spoke.

"Those wounds run deep, little Shizuko." Aiko muttered as she sat between Shizuko and Zuko. "Are you sure you want to open them? I can tell him, if you want." Shizuko shook her head and smiled at Aiko.

"You may tell your own story. I will tell Yong and mine's, seeing as I am the only one old enough to remember. No matter how hard I try and forget."

"Just tell me!" Zuko snapped as he glared at his tea. He had yet to taken a sip. Shizuko sighed and shook her head.

"It's . . . as hard for us. We can't hold our heads up with pride like you do." She looked at Zuko with sad eyes. "I was burned with fire whips when I was young. Yong's legs are covered in scars from burns just as my back is covered in scars." Zuko's eyes widened before narrowing.

"So that's the price? Being burned and scarred? Amaya made it sound terrible! Uncle said it was a horrible price. A common firebender that is inexperienced could gain a shakaku if that's the case." He growled and started to stand up but Shizuko's voice stopped him.

"It's only half of it." Her eyes narrowed as she looked away. "Our father did this to us." Shock was evident on Zuko's face.

"But . . . Azulon never harmed Amaya. Physically, at least." Aiko shook her head when Zuko reasoned this point.

"It's not the blood shared that makes it important. When I was still a pupil, my beloved betrayed me. Much like what happened to our lady. He tried to steal a precious scroll. A scroll that held secrets of a spirit. I was the one that stopped him." Aiko looked away. "He . . ." She reached up to her detached sleeves and pushed them back to reveal scars running up and down her arms. "He was a firebender. Tenzen . . . my beloved," Aiko clarified to Zuko. "Burned me." Zuko looked down at his tea.

"So . . . it is someone that we loved. It . . . is a burn in the act of betrayal. That is what the price is." Zuko reached up and placed his hand on his scar while he eyes softened.

"Yes." Yong answered as he took out his mirror before Shizuko took out her flute. Aiko held her parasol while everyone stared down. "I . . . loved my father. I was just a babe. How could I not?"

"I loved Tenzen and was willing to stop my training for him. I did not know he was just waiting for the scroll."

"Father . . . whipped me and put the seeds of hate into my heart. But . . . before that, I loved him."

"What . . . happened to Keiko?" Zuko asked tentatively. Aiko shook her head.

"No, that is her story. She will tell you when she gets back."

* * *

Amaya placed a hand over the scar on her chest. It hurt.

"Is something wrong, Admiral?" Amaya looked up at Haku from her seat on the bridge. An image of General Zhong flashed into her mind, causing her to look away.

"Nothing, Commander, nothing."

* * *

Staring out over the sea, he couldn't help but remember her words.

'_Am I a coward?' _Sighing, Zuko looked up at the sky, pained by looking at the sea. It reminded him of her. _'Why do I care?!' _Zuko thought angrily as his eyes narrowed. WIth a 'hmph' the prince turned away and stormed back to his room. Slamming his door shut, Zuko sat down before his Shakaku and some candles before closing his eyes and began to meditate.

"_What a silly boy you are." _Zuko breathed in and out, totally unaware that he was being watched. _"But then again . . . he would not have chosen you if you were unfit."_ His mind tried to stay blank, but all the information he had received prior to his meditation was coming back and bothering him. _"Let's see where you go with this, Prince Zuko."_

* * *

Amaya frowned as she watched Zuko pummel another soldier. She glanced over at Aiko as she looked at her. Both shrugged before going back to watching Prince Zuko fight as though his life depended on it.

"Should he really be scaring the soldiers like that?" Yong asked as he came to stand by his mother. When Amaya blinked in confusion and stared at Yong, the young boy could only sigh and shake his head. "Never mind." _'I should know better than to ask mother that. She's the same way.'_ A soldier went flying into the air after Zuko knocked his feet out from under him. The prince of fire stood up and held his fist in the man's face as he landed.

"That's enough." Amaya called out. "Now, who wants to fight Prince Zuko next?" Her frown deepened when no one volunteered. "Very funny. Now, really; how will fight him next?" Nothing. Sighing heavily, Amaya stood up and started to walk towards the hatch. "Fine. I guess Prince Zuko has graduated to fighting me. Just let me change." She grumbled as she want to her room. The soldiers merely helped the wounded to find there way to Katara. The only ones that were on the deck were the three Shakaku holders. Zuko was stretching some more. While Yong stared in the direction that his mother had left in. There was a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Do you think we should stop her?" Yong asked Aiko, glancing at her.

"Well, it's true that Amaya is like Azula in several ways, but you don't think . . ." Aiko trailed off as Amaya stepped onto deck. Apparently, it had not taken her much time to change. Then again, she was used to changing into armor quickly in case of a surprise attack. Zuko turned and glared at his aunt as she stared at him in her training attire. A smirk worked it's way onto her face.

"Whatever is bothering you seems to get you to throw yourself into the fight. To forget, perhaps?" Zuko hurled a fireball at her. "But what?" Both Aiko and Yong looked ready to jump in and stop the training.

"No, it's alright." Shizuko, the usually quiet girl, had snuck up on Aiko and Yong, surprising them. "Mother and cousin Zuko are much alike. You forget, mother was the outcast of the family, too." Yong stared at his sister, confused. However, Aiko seemed to understand.

"So she will know how to get Prince Zuko to open up!" Aiko exclaimed quietly so as not to draw attention to the three of them or alert Zuko to Amaya's plan. The fight drew all of their attention.

"Really, Zuzu, what is the problem?" Amaya taunted as she dodged a kick and retaliated with sweeping Zuko off his feet. Yet the nephew of the woman managed to twist to that he was able to land upon his hand and push off. Flipping away from Amaya and her deadly fighting style, Zuko landed and charged Amaya, ducking under her flames as he moved.

'_Ignore her! Throw all of yourself into this fight! Do not get caught up in your emotions!'_ Zuko thought to himself as Amaya continued to pry.

"Come on! This can't be it! Tell me there's something behind your eyes!" Amaya demanded. Narrowing his good eye, Zuko rolled beneath her to behind her as she lifted up and leg and kicked out a deadly flame. He jumped up and managed to kick her in the back the knee only to have his aunt roll forward and away from Zuko.

'_Very good, nephew!'_ Amaya mentally praised him. He had managed to land a hit on her. However, she would only praise him after the fight and after she found out what was bothering Zuko.

Zuko flipped into the air and kicked out, sending a wave of fire at Amaya. "Is this the extent of your abilities?" Amaya demanded of the fire prince. "Have I wasted my time?" She whispered with venom in her voice as she brought up her own fire to defend herself. Although, when the fire subsided, Zuko was no where in sight. Amaya narrowed her eyes and looked around for him, only to see a shadow descending upon her at the last second. Not even bothering to look up, Amaya rolled forward as Zuko came crashing down in a kick that would have taken her out of commission for more than a few days.

She barely had time to dodge a fire whip. So little time, in fact, that she was burned slightly. Ignoring the pain and knowing Katara would heal it later, she began to dodge his fire whips. _'Impressive! Prince Zuko is definitely making me stay on my toes.'_ However, a deadly smirk worked its way onto her face. _'So why not return the favor?'_ Amaya thought to herself. Flipping over a whip she spun and let out a wave of lightning. Zuko's eyes widened and he narrowly avoided the wave by jumping over it.

Amaya narrowed her eyes as she landed. "I see that Iroh didn't teach you how to redirect lightning." Once more, Zuko's eyes widened as Amaya revealed her brother's own technique. Sighing, Amaya halted the spar and walked over to Zuko. "Then I'll have to teach you. He taught me when he first learned it so I could protect myself should Ozai order a lightning using firebender to come after me."

Zuko looked away at the mention of what his father would do. "Come now, no need to worry about that snake." Amaya closed her eyes as she recalled the words Iroh used to teach her how to redirect the . . . cold form of firebending.

* * *

Sighing, Katara couldn't help but frown as another soldier came into the infirmary to be treated. She was definitely going to yell at Zuko for not taking it easy. _'Then again,'_ A nasty voice in the back of her head whispered, _'why should he listen to you? He did call him a coward and ran off, proving that he was right. That you would leave him.'_ Katara bit her lip as she closed her eyes after she healed the latest soldier. She shouldn't have done that. But she had wanted so much to get him to realize that Ozai wasn't worth his time. The words she had used . . . just weren't the right ones.

"Well, no need to worry, Master Katara. There aren't any soldiers that will be sparring with Prince Zuko for a bit." A soldier's voice interrupted her thoughts. He must have thought she was worried about the sparring. "He's practicing with Admiral Amaya now." Her eyes snapped open as she heard this. _Now _she was worried. She had treated the soldiers after they trained with Amaya. And she had heard the horror stories. While Amaya wouldn't do anything to kill them like some royal members (i.e. Azula), she didn't hold back either. Katara took off to find Zuko so she could heal him should anything happen. Another soldier turned to the one that had spoken.

"Idiot. She and Prince Zuko are an item, _remember_?"

* * *

"There! You've got it! Now, let's try with real lightning." Amaya took a few steps back as she looked over at a nearby soldier. "Get Katara. In case anything happens I don't want Prince Zuko to be hurt too badly." The several people watching couldn't help but think about the words she had added in that set everyone to worry.

'_Too badly?' _

Zuko frowned as he thought about the waterbender and scoffed.

"I don't need her healing." He all but growled, causing Amaya to smirk as she looked at Zuko.

"Oh? Are you sure you don't want her hands on you, her eyes scanning you over _every_ inch of you?" She asked suggestively. His eyes narrowed at her words. However, he did not rise to take the bait. Amaya laughed. "Oh, I see! You two are in a spat? And you do something as childish as to ignore her?"

"Just shoot lightning at me, already." He hissed. Amaya smirked and nodded. She quickly dropped into the basic stance for lightning and shot it at Prince Zuko at the exact moment Katara stepped out onto deck. Yet Zuko did not notice her. He was busy controlling the flow of his chi.

Katara gasped in horror as the lightning his Zuko. But it was wasted as Zuko moved his hand down his arm, to his stomach, and toward the ocean. The lightning followed and once it was gone, the prince of fire stood up and looked at his aunt.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

". . . ow." Was all Zuko managed to say as he stiffly stood, not wanting to move again for quiet awhile.

* * *

Yay! My comatose muse is showing signs of life! That makes me very happy. So, I might be able to get out another chapter soon. However, don't freak out if I don't. I never know. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't worry, I should help Zuko out with Katara soon. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Hmph, this is going to be a pain in the ass." Amaya muttered as she walked down the corridor with Aiko following her.

"My Lady?" Aiko asked, confused as to what the admiral meant.

"Prince Zuko and Katara." The firebender clarified. "They're fighting and it's annoying." Aiko tilted her head to the side.

"But . . . shouldn't we let them work it out? They haven't done anything other than ignore each other . . ." The priestess trailed off as they entered the bridge.

"That may be, but!" She turned to Aiko, serious. "Neither of them will react when I tease them." The admiral revealed, explaining why she was going to interfere. Aiko, who had become use to this along with every other crew member, only sighed instead of worrying about how the coupe would work if Amaya was so busy with her nephew's love life.

"How do you think Prince Zuko will fare in life if you swoop in and fix all the problems for him?" Haku reasoned, causing Amaya to shrug.

"I think he'll do just fine." She justified as Aiko frowned.

"Commander Haku has a point. He needs to fix things on his own." Aiko agreed.

"Hmph, fine." Amaya crossed her arms with a small pout. "But! I will give him two days to fix it. Then, I'll call in reinforcements!" Everyone on the bridge, excluding Amaya, had the same though.

'_Reinforcements?'_

* * *

Zuko did not frown. He did not speak. He did not even look at her. And it was getting on her nerves. Katara glared at her rice. For some reason, there was only one table with any room on it during lunch and it was only enough room for one person. By Prince Zuko. So, unless she wanted to be stuck eating alone, she had to sit by him.

'_I should have picked eating alone.' _She thought grumpily. Why, oh why had she decided that sitting by him would be better? Now she couldn't leave until she was done or called to duty otherwise she would give Zuko the satisfaction of thinking he chased her off. Thinking that she backed down. When Amaya burst into the mess hall, everyone looked at her, surprised as she was out of breath and red in the face. She must have been running through every hallway of the ship three of four times to get that way.

"I hereby declare that-!" She was cut off when Shizuko and Yong tackled her and clamped their hands over her mouth. The young priestess known as Aiko stepped in front of the family and rested her parasol on her shoulder, closed.

"Nothing to see here. Carry on." Aiko announced as they dragged a furious Amaya away. Everyone except Katara and Zuko shrugged and went back to their business. However, the two teens sighed and put down their rice before standing up and following the insane group out the door, intent on find out what Amaya's children were keeping from being declared.

* * *

"My lady, you promised you'd wait two days. It has barely been a hour." Aiko sighed as she shook her head. "You must let this work it's course." Amaya could only glare. She could only glare because currently, they had tied her down to her chair in the bridge and gagged her. Oh, if looks could kill . . .

Haku stepped onto the bridge, having heard that strange event that occurred. Yet, when he looked at Amaya, surprise was etched onto his usually calm face.

"Mmph! Mm-mhp! MMHP!" Where the sounds coming from the admiral when she spotted Haku. Bringing his hands to his head, he rubbed his temples and muttered to himself;

"I need a vacation. I really, _really_ need a vacation." He looked at Amaya again and finally asked the question that was brimming on everyone's mind. "What is going on?" Aiko smiled as she answered the young commander.

"Our lady was going to interfere." Haku shook his head to her answer and walked up to Amaya.

"Admiral, do you really think it wise to not concentrate on the coupe we are planning?" She looked away from him when he asked her that question. "I know you are concerned about him. But still, we have more important matters than teenage love." Sighing through her gag, she nodded. Haku reached around and untied the gag and pulled it off her.

"Fine. I won't interfere. I'll . . . work on getting us to Ba Sing Se without being detected. And getting blue fire for Prince Zuko." Haku smiled at her, proud that she was acting more like the admiral she was.

* * *

"You . . . have to learn blue fire?" Katara asked as they both walked away from the ajar door they had been eavesdropping through. Zuko nodded curtly to her question. Both stared on ahead before Katara started to turn down a corridor that lead to her room, away from Zuko's room. However, she was surprised when Zuko grabbed her hand and lead her away from that hallway. She looked at him, curious and confused. His grip was firm as he lead her down another hallway. The prince of fire would not look at her as he came to a stop in front of his door. "Zuko?" Without warning, he opened his door and threw her inside of his room, causing her to stumble and fall onto his bed.

Katara looked up to see Zuko lock the door and turn to her. "What are you-"

"I want an apology." He hissed as he advanced towards her. Katara narrowed her eyes and hissed right back at him.

"I don't think you deserve one yet." She glared up at him at he towered over her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. He had too much honor for that.

"You don't understand," Zuko snapped as he knelt down and held her down onto the bed, her hands up beside her in his own hands. "I get what I whatever want. And I do mean whatever." Before she had a chance to respond, the prince of fire pressed his lips against her in a hot, passionate kiss. Almost as if she melted, Katara moaned into the kiss, giving him the chance to dart his tongue into her mouth, making her moan again as he played with her tongue. Almost reluctantly, he pulled back, making her groan in disappointment. However, he only smirked and began to suck on her neck. Katara began to feel a fire lit in her stomach as he pulled back part of her dress to nibble and bite on her shoulder.

"Ah! Zuko . . . I . . . I don't . . . oh god . . ." She whispered softly as he continued to torture her with his slow actions.

"Don't worry." He whispered huskily into her ear after a moment. "I won't dishonor you. That is something that should be a wedding present." Her eyes fluttered close as he whispered the last bit while releasing her wrists and sliding his hands under her, one holding her upper back while the other held her waist.

* * *

Punch, kick, punch, dodge. It was a deadly dance that Zuko had begun. Fire raced through the air and crackled as it was parted or overpowered by more fire.

"Pathetic!" Amaya snarled as she leaned back and avoided a spinning kick. Zuko only responded with another flaming kick. Yet, the female admiral was angry at him. She reached up and grabbed his ankle, holding his leg up and catching Zuko off guard. "You can't keep on trying the same things over and over again and hope to Agni they work." Amaya shoved away his leg and rested her hands on her hips as she began to lecture the young prince. "The reason why I'm able to beat Azula is because I'm unpredictable."

"You want me to gain blue fire. Shouldn't we be working on _that_ instead of changing the way I fight." Zuko challenged as he glared at Amaya. Lately, his temper was shorter.

"We have to prepare in case you _can't_ get blue fire." Amaya snapped. "And lately, you've lost whatever edge you had. You won't practice with your Shakaku, you won't talk except to argue, you don't even have your head in practice." She listed off all the problems with him. "Now, _what_ is wrong?" Though she was not in line for the throne and had not intention of getting it, Amaya was every bit a child of Azulon.

"Just get me blue fire." Amaya sighed and shook her head at Zuko's response.

"You can't even form lightning. At this rate, you will never beat Azula." With that, Amaya turned and walked away, leaving a scowling prince behind her. Zuko huffed and began to practice his moves. He could do them perfectly, as Amaya had hammered that into his head. The female firebender was willing to bet he could do them in his sleep should he need too. Yet it was the way that he was putting together the moves that bothered Amaya. His rigorous training as a young child had driven out most creativity. Rather than being able to adapt and grow, Zuko had been forced into a mold set by Ozai that was not at all his shape.

Amaya sighed as she entered her room. She was only able to do so much because she was left to her own devices most of her childhood. With her adverse reaction to anything boring, Amaya spent most of her life practicing and creating moves. Yet even that had not been enough to catch up to her prodigy brother, Iroh. Even Ozai had been praised more because he was second born and more practice than she. So, in detail, Amaya had faded into the background, never to be noticed by others until it was time to marry her off.

Yet that was fine with Amaya. She was free to make up any move for anything she wanted. It was similar to how the Avater's earthbending teacher progressed to her current level. Amaya had been free to adapt out of the basic form everyone used. The young princess had spent her time working on the same form and molding it to her own uses. She had created her own style that suited her alone.

But Zuko . . . he was not able to create his own style as a child. He had been beaten down so many times that it was probably impossible to get him to adapt like he needed to. That wasn't to say that the young prince could not adapt when he absolutely needed to. It was he was still trying to use the same style his father had imposed on him even though it didn't fit.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Amaya and her eyes widened as she pulled on her other boot. She silently cursed herself. "How could I not realize this sooner!" She hissed as she stood up to her full height. "He still hasn't broken free completely!" Amaya narrowed her eyes before slapping her hand to her forehead. _'Then again, I already knew that.' _Amaya thought as she slumped against a wall. _'Ozai will always have a hold on Zuko. At least, until Zuko himself says enough.'_ It was painful, but it was true. There was nothing anyone could do to break what was left of Ozai's hold on Zuko. Only when Zuko was truly ready, would they move on. "I just hope that he breaks free before he faces Azula."

* * *

. . . Yeah . . . I thought this would be out much sooner but I've hit a small problem. I have no freaking clue what will happen next. Hopefully, something big. Sorry it has taken so long to update. Really sorry. 


	24. Chapter 24

"_My, my, aren't you broken." _ Zuko whipped around to find the source of the voice. _"So beaten and broken . . ."_

"Show yourself!" He demanded as he tried to find the owner of the sultry voice.

"_You are very interesting, that's for sure." _ The disembodied voice continued, as if he never spoke to her. It was female, that was for sure._ "And such loyalty!! In all my time I've never seen someone so loyal! Or determined." _The voice mused and Zuko felt the distinct impression that she was circling him.

"Who are you?! Where are you?!" The young man refused to allow anyone to treat him like this.

"_The better question is who are you?"_ The voice asked him. Zuko narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"I am Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Ursa! Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne!" A chuckle from the voice followed his declaration.

"_Really now? I would think you would stop caring for Ozai as he never cared for you." _The fire nation native clenched his fist in anger. Yet he could not respond. Zuko knew this to be true. He knew that Ozai did not love him but Zuko could not stop loving his father and craving Ozai's love. _"And here's another question; where are you?" _Zuko looked around and for the first time he noticed he was not on his aunt's ship. It seemed as if he was floating in eternal darkness but for some reason could see himself.

"Where . . ." He looked around for the owner of the voice once more. "What have you done?!" Zuko's temper flared.

"_It's not what I've done, it's what you've done."_ The voice answered without being phased by Zuko's temper. _"All this time and you've ignored me."_

"Ignore you?" Zuko repeated, startled. "I don't even know you!"

"_And whose fault is that? Not mine, that's for sure."_ The voice was never short, only calm.

"Who are you?" The fire prince demanded once more, only to have the voice sigh.

"_Your mother . . . your father . . . your sister . . . your aunt, your uncle, your cousins, the avatar. All are connected to me."_ The scarred young man narrowed his good eye.

"That doesn't answer anything." He hissed.

"_I am all that I am."_ The voice answered.

"Stop answering in riddles!" Yelled Zuko as he looked for the voice, angry.

"_You are lost."_ The voice muttered, almost as if she was talking to herself._ "But then again, you were cast aside. Never taught how to get home." _

"I know where my home is! I know how to get there! And I will NOT be talked down to!" Zuko roared. However, this did not seem to phase the voice.

"_I doubt that you know where your true home is. Not just a piece of land or building. It is so much more. But only if you let it."_

"You are worse than uncle with your backwards way of answering." Zuko snarled, annoyed. Yet he was only to be annoyed further as the voice chuckled.

"_Ah yes, Dragon of the West, former General, Prince Iroh." _ The voice seemed to reminisce as she spoke of Iroh. _"A man worthy of what he was given. But only after it was taken did he truly become worth his salt."_ Zuko glared up at the darkness. _"But I must wonder . . . what about you?" _The prince raised his eyebrow.

"What about me?" He asked suspiciously.

"_You were never given anything. You struggled and fought for everything you gained, as little as it was. You were barely able to firebend while your sister was the prodigy." _Zuko started to become angrier and angrier as the voice listed off things about him. _"Every mistake you made you were beaten for. Yet Azula could do no wrong. You were the son, the oldest yet all you could was watch as Ozai praised her while condemning you."_

"What is your point?!" The firebender snarled. The voice sighed before answering.

"_My point is that you never had a chance. Because you had a difficult birth, Ozai thought of you as a bad omen. As a child that should and would die."_

"Why tell me my life story? Is it some kind of sick joke?" Zuko asked quietly, his rage boiling but his pain greater.

"_Hardly."_ Was the simple answer given.

"Then why open those wounds?" His question was low as he trembled with rage.

"_You proved them all wrong. You survive. You fought for your life. You endured."_ The voice continued as if she didn't hear him. _"But that's not enough."_ Zuko tilted his head to the side as he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Enough for what?" He asked only to receive silence. "Tell me!" Zuko roared, his anger at its zenith.

"_Enough to live. Enough to be happy. Enough to move on."_ The voice was soft when it uttered these words. Some of his rage was cooled by the tenderness in the voice.

"Then what is enough?" Zuko's voice was tired and worn. The voice paused for a moment but Zuko's eyes, eyes so full of pain, were left unguarded.

"_. . . will you ever stop loving Ozai?"_ Zuko closed his eyes, trying to find the answer. _"Even after he killed your mother?"_

"I . . . cannot. I may not want to follow him, I may not want him to win, I may not want him to ever have his honor . . . but to hate him? To wish his death?" Opening his eyes, Zuko looked up at the dark void all around him. "That is something I cannot do. I cannot wish him dead. I cannot wish him harm. He is the man that sired me." There was no immediate response. It seemed that the voice was contemplating his answer.

"_What about Iroh?"_ She asked after a moment's silence. Zuko was quiet now, as he looked down. _"Has he not been more of a father than Ozai?"_

"Uncle Iroh . . . is a great father. Even before Lu Ten's death, he cared for me greatly. Yet . . ." Zuko trailed off, uncertain.

"_Yet you fear it is only because of Lu Ten's death that he considers you a son?" _ Zuko nodded in defeat to the voice question. It was his greatest fear. It was the only reason why he ever pushed his uncle away. Well, that and pride. _"I cannot rid you of your fear. After all, I only know so much. What ifs . . . what could have been . . . they are not something I can assure you about. I can only assure you that Iroh does think of you as his son . . . and I know you think of him as a father."_

"I do . . . yet I cannot hate Ozai." Zuko whispered as he dropped to his knees. It was just too much to ask of him. "So you can tell Amaya that I can't kill my father. I'll lead the army to defeat him, not to kill him."

"_What makes you think that I work for Amaya?" _ The voice held amusement in it.

"Why else bother me over such a thing?" Zuko snapped as he closed his eyes.

"_To test your worth." _ The voice answered to which Zuko paid no attention. _ "I had to see what was so special about you. I had to see why you were the one to wield me."_ Zuko opened his eyes, confused. Looking up, he saw a bright radiance of light. Not just any light, either. It was the light from a strong and powerful white flame. And the white flame was in the shape of a woman with wings. _"My name is Tora." _

"You're Tora?!" The woman nodded. "But-"

"_Don't you recognize me, Prince Zuko? I am the one that took you to your mother."_ The woman laughed gently but her lips did not move. In fact, the words she spoke seemed to only echo in Zuko's mind and not around him. _ "I am a flame of Agni. I am . . . an angel, you could say." _ She floated closer to him. _ "I now see the reason why Agni chose you to bear my power. You cannot hate. Ursa made sure that you could not, even though it meant her life. Even the Avatar, you had no true grudge against. You just wanted your father's love."_

"How?" Zuko asked, his voice barely stopped from cracking. "How can you give a weakling such as myself such power?" He demanded, his father's words repeating in his head as he stood up.

"_You are far from weak. The desire in you is great. Yet your heart is greater. You've kept yourself from falling into darkness, unlike your sister. You may not be pure, but you are that much stronger because of it."_ Tora floated close enough to place a hand on his cheek. _"Hate is easy to give. Yet you cannot give it. No matter how easy it is." _ The angel's lips quirked up into a smile. _"Because of this, you will be powerful."_

"What are you talking about?" Zuko almost snorted at her words. "I am no prodigy." The woman raised her other hand and held his other cheek in her hand. Though she was made of fire, Zuko only felt a slight warmth from where her hands were.

"_Good. Because prodigies are failures. You are not stiff and ridged like prodigies."_ Once more, Zuko was confused by her words.

"Failures? Stiff and ridged?" Tora nodded as she released his face and floated back a few inches.

"_Yes. Prodigies do not have to adapt. In fact, prodigies do not know how to adapt once they have lost what they were considered prodigies for. You don't need just your firebending. You can fight with just about any weapon. Yet Azula needs others to make up for her shortcomings, rather than try and make up for them by adapting. She's set in her ways, as all prodigies are. Habit is the only way they know. And that is their downfall."_ Tora explained softly to Prince Zuko. However, Zuko shook his head.

"You don't make sense." He turned away from Tora. "What is it you want me to do?" His voice hard as steel. Tora smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"_I want nothing more from you. I have my answers. The only question here is do you have yours?" _ Tora asked him as she moved to be in front of him.

"I have never gotten the answers I wanted." Zuko held back a snort as he uttered this.

"_Very well. One question, any question, and I will give you the answer." _ Prince Zuko closed his eyes when Tora gave him the deal.

'_Hmph, I want more than one answer.' _ He thought to himself as he narrowed it down to a few questions. _'She can't see into the future . . . it's a question that I have to understand the answer . . . I have to need the answer, too . . . so, that leaves two questions . . . either the secret to use blue fire or how to _'fight as one'_.' _He knew that in order to use Tora to her best, he would need to know how to fight as one with her. Yet the secret to blue fire was something he needed more. After all, weapons weren't allowed in Agni Kais. But . . . would blue fire be enough? Opening his eyes, Zuko knew the answer. No, blue fire would not be enough. Azula was too good at firebending to lose to someone able to use the same tricks as her. But . . . if it was truly as Tora said and prodigies could not adapt, what would he have to do in order to force Azula to be thrown off balance? That was the question that was the most important.

It was that question that would need answering. His sister was cold and calculating. No doubt she would not yield to anything Zuko could think of. So it seemed as if Zuko would have to find that answer. Yet he didn't think he wanted to waste a question on that. Amaya would probably know the answer best. After all, Amaya was able to beat Azula. So he would save that question for her. Now, he still had to find out the question he wanted to ask. Blue fire was strong in his mind but he knew that wasn't enough.

"_My, you sure are taking your time. You do realize that while you are here, time passes much slower than in the real world . . ."_ Tora muttered while crossing her arms.

"Don't blame me for taking my time! Blue fire isn't enough yet that might be the only thing that even levels the playing field with Azula." Zuko snapped, not willing to ask where they were. It still bothered him that he was floating in darkness but he would not waste this question on that.

"_Why just blue fire? Why not white fire? Aren't I enough proof that it's possible?"_ Tora asked as she tilted her head to the side once more. HIs eyes widened in shock. White fire? How? Zuko narrowed his eyes as he stared up at Tora.

"How do I turn my fire white?" The young prince asked his shakaku.

"_You learn to fight with me rather than use me. Morals would kill themselves if they could use white fire. The heat is too much. Why do you think blue fire is so deadly and such a well kept secret?" _Tora answered before laughing. _"You certainly need a being of immortality in order to preform this feat."_

"Weapons aren't allowed in an Agni Kai!" Zuko yelled, feeling stupid that he had wasted his answer.

"_But to have an angel of Agni himself fight with you is more than allowed."_ Tora laughed as she explained this to Zuko.

"It's a one on one battle for honor!" Snarled the banished prince as he glared up at Tora. "I cannot break the rules to win. I will not allow myself to do so."

"_Such honor! Yet you do not understand."_ Tora flew closer to Zuko and floated a few inches away from him. _"It will be one on one. It will be honorable. It will be you fighting."_ Tora tapped him on the forehead. "I can spilt lightning, speed up your reactions, I give blue fire when you channel fire through me . . . what makes you think I can't give white? What makes you think that it is impossible for you to channel my fire along with your own?" Zuko stared at her in wonder.

"I don't understand." The angel held her hands behind her back and tilted her head to the side with a laugh as she floated back from him.

"_You will be my tool for that battle. After all, Agni himself has sent me to fight in this battle for the world."_ Tora answered. _"Now, isn't it time for you to go?"_ Before Zuko could utter a sound, Tora flew at him with lightning speed. Instinctively, Zuko threw up her arms to block but when Tora passed through him, he felt a jolt of energy surge into him, casting him out of the darkness.

* * *

Sitting up with a jerk, Zuko breathed deeply. Surprised, he looked around to see his aunt and Katara sitting beside his bed. Both of them looked startled.

"Zuko!" Katara cried happily and threw her arms around his neck while Amaya sat back, relieved.

"What happened?" He rasped, his throat raw from being unused.

"You blacked out on deck." Katara had finally let go of her hold on him and sat back into her chair. Zuko looked to Amaya to confirm Katara's words.

"My guess is you had a spiritual journey." Amaya crossed her arms and leaned back.

"But why?" He asked the older woman. "Why now?"

". . . you've been in such conflict over fighting Ozai. At least, that's what I think." Amaya admitted, not knowing the full reasoning. She wasn't good with dealing with the spirit world. The admiral wasn't as spiritual as her brother. It was he who had a journey into the spirit world, not her. "What happened while you were in the spirit world?" The prince shook his head to which Amaya raised an eyebrow.

"No, it wasn't the spirit world. I don't know where . . . but it was . . . a void." He struggled with the words, trying to find the right ones to express to his aunt what had happened. "I . . . met Tora . . . she talked to me."

"Your Shakaku?!" Amaya and Katara exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes . . . and I realize, I can't do what you want me to." Amaya looked alarmed at his words. Was the seer wrong, all those years ago? "I can fight Ozai . . . but I won't kill him or Azula." Now the admiral narrowed her eyes in confusion, completely lost.

"But-" Zuko cut off Amaya.

"I will lead the army against them . . . but I cannot hate him. It's just not in me." Amaya blinked once, twice, three times. "Tora also told me how to achieve white fire."

"White?!" Amaya gasped, not believing it. "How?"

"She said that mortals can't make it. However, we can channel it from out Shakaku. We have to fight with them instead of using them. I . . . don't know what that means." Zuko tried to explain, he really did. But it was like he said, he didn't know what it meant. Amaya sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I guess that we must work on using your Shakaku now. I've taught you all I can with firebending." Zuko looked startled as Katara looked back and forth between the two.

"But I can't form lightning!" He rasped.

"I've taught you everything I know. It's up to you to be able to form lightning. Only when you are at peace with yourself will you be able to do so." Amaya sighed and shook her head before glaring at Zuko and Katara. "Now, when exactly were you going to tell me that you two stopped fighting?" Both teens froze. "Come now, don't think I didn't notice how you two are acting." She narrowed her eyes at the two younger benders. "I guess you didn't want me to meddle. Well, too bad!"

* * *

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. A bunch of stuff happened and I lost all creativity. Well, I think it may be back. I don't know. Please review. 


	25. Chapter 25

Rolling to the side, Zuko avoided being cut in half.

"Come on, you're suppose to be a master at sword play." Amaya taunted while hefting her sword onto her shoulder while resting a hand on her hip. "Or was that just some silly rumor I heard?" Zuko wasted no time in springing to his feet and charging at his aunt. Amaya stepped to the side to dodge a swipe, however, she had to use her sword to block the second attack. The prince then thrust his sword out to stab her in the stomach. Amaya swung to the side and kicked out at his knees. Yet her nephew was able to flip backwards, over her kick. Twisting gracefully in the air, Zuko slashed at Amaya once more before landing gracefully in a crouch.

The admiral bent backwards to avoid losing her head. With a smirk, Amaya swung her sword at Zuko who blocked it with his two swords. Knowing better than to get into a fight of strength with him, Amaya jumped away from Zuko. "This is starting to be fun." Amaya cackled before tightening her grip on her sword and slicing through the air. A white arc of light shot out and flew towards Zuko.

"Too easy." Zuko smirked as he split the arc, causing the light to fly off in two directions, off of the ship. Yet when Zuko looked to where his aunt was, she was missing. Realizing her disappearance meant only one thing, Zuko looked up and jumped back at the same time right before Amaya came down, slamming her foot onto the spot he had occupied a few mere seconds before.

"Azula likes aerial attacks, never take your eyes off of her." Amaya instructed as she pointed her sword at him. Zuko narrowed his eyes but did nothing else to acknowledge that she spoke. _'Good. He's focused. Now to see how focused.'_ "Then again, you should already know this. Seeing as she is the one who has been beating you from day one." Amaya taunted.

However, Zuko did not respond. _'Even better. He's learned to block out taunting. But . . . will he be able to block out his _sister's _taunting?'_ Amaya dodged gracefully the blue fire that Tora spat out. "Enough." She held up her hand to signal a stop. Standing up to his full height, Zuko looked at his aunt, expecting a critic. "You've done well. Anything else about the Shakaku you'll have to find out yourself." Amaya concluded, surprising Zuko.

"That's it?" He asked, earning a nod from Amaya.

"Yes. Soon you'll surpass me as a swordsman." She looked up to the sky. "And I don't have anything left to teach you." _'You work yourself to the bone to just know one technique perfectly. You are able to adapt to new situations faster than most. All because you push yourself. You know what hard work is. You know that pain comes in everything. Yet you still push yourself.'_

Looking back at Zuko, she smiled. _'I think you can beat Azula. You have paid for everything in your own blood. Karma's a bitch and Azula is going to find out how much of one it is.'_ But Amaya knew better than to voice these words out loud. Confidence was a double edge sword. One that she did not want Zuko to fall on.

"Mistress." Amaya glanced back at Keiko who knelt behind her. Coming out of the hatch, her children ran to her. "We are ready." Katara came out on deck too, garbed in a blue sleeveless tunic and black pants.

"Good." Amaya nodded as Yong gave her a quick hug before standing on the center of the deck. Shizuko reached into her robe and took out Ute while Yong took out Senshi and held it flat before releasing the mirror and letting it float in between his hands. A bright light shined in mirror before it cleared.

"There are forty-five bombs in the way." Yong announced before narrowing his eyes. "Two are five meters away from the stern." The waterbender nodded and moved her arms gently through the air, commanding the water to push away the bombs. Shizuko began to play a soft tune on her flute while Amaya turned to Zuko.

"While Shizuko keeps anyone from noticing us with her hypnotism, you should prepare." Zuko raised and eyebrow at his aunt. He knew that Katara and Yong would work on the bombs staying away and that Shizuko would keep them hidden, but he knew nothing of her plans for him.

"What should I do?"

* * *

Hakoda prepared another stink bomb and wiped the sweat of his brow. Something felt wrong. Glancing out to the bay, he noticed that the water seemed restless.

"Is something wrong, Hakoda?" Bato asked his lifelong friend.

"Something . . . . seems off." The chief of the Southern Water Tribe muttered before nodding to another watertribe man, signaling that the bomb was ready.

". . . I agree. But I can't figure it out." Bato sighed and crossed his arms.

* * *

"Remember the plan. I don't feel like having my head removed." Amaya growled as the hooded cloak hid her eyes. A second later, her hand snapped out and smacked the upside of her hooded companion's head.

"What was that for?!" Zuko hissed as he barely managed to keep in the 'ow' that had threatened to escape.

"I know you were rolling your eyes." The admiral bit out before looking back at the shore beyond the tree lines. Keiko had transported the two to the forest right behind the camp. Now the two royal firebenders had to be careful. Amaya had Keiko hidden in the shadows but that was only if they got into a fight. That was also why Amaya had brought along Houka and Zuko, Tora. But the two Shakaku were only to be used as a last resort.

"What are you going to do if nothing goes according to plan?" Zuko grumbled. Amaya turned her head slowly to look her nephew even though her eyes were shadowed. There was a chill that went down his spine as she let an evil grin work its way onto her face.

"I'll tell them that you have been intimate with a water tribe woman. No one would believe that it was her choice, too." There was another chill. "It would be the perfect way for me to get away."

"What?!" Zuko hissed, barely quiet. "How dare you accuse me of such a dishonorable thing!" Zuko almost stood up to yell but Amaya grabbed him and yanked him onto the ground before he could rise a few inches.

"Quiet!" She whispered sharply. "We don't have Shizuko here to hide us from them."

"You're just trying to kill me, aren't you?" Zuko whispered exasperatedly. The smirk on Amaya face was evident. "That's was I thought." Suddenly Amaya grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him along the tree line.

"Come on." Amaya whispered urgently.

"What are you doing?!"

"I think I've spotted the commander." Amaya answered her nephew.

* * *

"Hakoda . . ." Bato muttered as he neared his friend.

"Yes, I noticed them a short time ago. I just can't figure out how they got there without anyone noticing." Hakoda didn't even bother glancing up from his work.

"No one is crazy enough to take on a whole platoon with just two people." Bato shook his head in disbelief. "There have to be others."

"Haven't you heard of the Black Rose of the West?" Hakoda asked as he brushed off his hands and stood up. Bato struggled with keeping his surprise off his face.

"What makes you think it's her?" Bato asked quietly.

"Because she's the only one bold enough to do something like come with just one soldier." Hakoda answered honestly. "And they're coming this way."

* * *

"If they're worth their salt, they've noticed us already." Amaya warned Zuko as they inched closer. The closer they got, the more serious she became.

"Let's hope they don't start a fight."

"Keiko, stay out of this." Amaya muttered causing Zuko to snap his head over to look at his aunt.

"What?!" He hissed. "We're outnumbered completely."

"That's what makes this fun." The admiral replied with a dark smirk.

"Why don't you come out now, Admiral Amaya of the Fire Nation." A man's voice called out. Zuko looked up at him as the man gazed over at the position that the two royal firebenders were. Zuko felt the urge to roll his eyes again as Amaya stood up and burst through the trees and threw off her hood. Zuko was only a second behind her, however, he did not remove his hood.

"Well, well, well, this is going to be fun." Already the water tribesmen were starting to surround them. "But before we start, I wonder, will you listen to my words rather than jump into battle? To do so would be foolish, after all." Several of the men looked ready to fight as it was and her words seemed to egg them on.

"What do you want, Amaya?" Hakoda demanded.

"Well, aren't you straightforward? I like that." Amaya complimented as she rested her hands on her hips. "I'm here to seek your aid." For several seconds everyone just stared. Even Zuko. His aunt was a Fire Navy Admiral and _that_ was the best she could come up with? Well . . . in retrospect, Amaya had always been blunt.

". . . I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I'm not going to help someone like_you_." Hakoda narrowed his eyes right before attacking with a bladed boomerang as the rest of the Water tribe warriors soon followed. Zuko leaped up into the air and managed a spin, releasing fire while his aunt dodged with ease any and all attacks.

"Boring." Amaya yawned as she ducked under a club and sidestepped a spear. "Really now, I'm not here to fight. Especially a boring one." Admiral Amaya lazily informed the leader of the Water tribe men who only threw his boomerang in response. However, as it came even closer, Amaya jumped high up into the air and let it whizz under her, barely missing Zuko who just had enough time to throw himself onto the ground and roll back up to his feet to fight again.

". . ." Holding his tongue was easier than he thought because these trained warriors weren't giving him enough time to yell at Amaya for not warning him. He backed up just as Amaya landed behind him, the two pressing their backs against each other.

"Let's . . . entertain these Water Tribe men!" Amaya suggested right before she spun around. Zuko barely had the time to spin around and grab Amaya's hands as if he was reading her mind. The young prince held onto her aunt's hands and began to spin, as odd as that might sound. However, Amaya ran around him in circles, holding his hands still. The Black Rose of the West quickly lifted her feet up off the ground and began to run in the circle with her legs horizontal and the footing she needed was the water tribe men. She kicked off of each warrior and moved even quicker as she continued this.

Hakoda had to roll back to barely avoid getting kicked. He jumped to his feet and held his boomerang which he had caught when it came back. Waiting for the right second, Hakoda readied the boomerang as men were pushed back by Amaya's running across them in the circle she was currently being spun around in. There! Hakoda threw his boomerang at the back of the person spinning the admiral. Yet, it appeared that Amaya saw him.

"Release and drop." She called out, forcing Zuko to do so. He dropped to the ground mere millimeters before the boomerang made contact while Amaya flew off to the side as she had been released by her nephew. Zuko flipped back onto his feet and avoided being speared through. He ducked under a club and flipped back up into the air.

"_I would think you should use me, Prince Zuko. Things are getting out of hand."_ A voice called out into his mind. Tora.

'_I can't hurt them.'_ Zuko responded, not sure if the Shakaku would hear him or not.

"_Who said anything about hurting them? You've got to fight without seriously hurting anyone. You need a weapon seeing as firebending could harm them. Besides, are you saying that they aren't worthy of being treated as equal to you."_ Tora argued, making a valid point. Zuko closed his eyes for a second before nodding slightly. Reaching into his cloak, Zuko gripped the handles of his dao swords.

Little did Zuko know, but Amaya had reached the same decision only of a different way. She was felt an incredible urge to use the sword aspect of Houka and perhaps one of its more . . . captivating qualities. She had felt the urge to use her sword, but never so clearly.

The two royal firebenders pulled out their swords as the same time. Zuko slashed apart a spear that was heading his way and Amaya slammed her sword into the ground, causing chains to erupt out of the ground and wrap around many of the Water tribe warriors. Surprised by the strange abilities that Amaya had somehow attained, the warriors were not prepared for the chains to yank them down onto the ground. Zuko landed and darted forward, his hood falling back from his speed.

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated. I've been stuck. My muse bitchslapped me and said "screw you, I'm not gonna help!" Well, here's what I have. Hope you like it. It's all I can do. 


	26. Chapter 26

Pain and suffering. That was a large part of his life. Pain and suffering. It always came back to those two. They haunted him and smothered him with their 'love'. Their love was toxic and it never seemed to end. It poured into his lungs and ripped the air right out of them. It pushed him down and crushed him. Like the dragons that had been hunted down by his countrymen, he could feel his time running out. With such a deadly love that he encountered almost everyday of his life for so many years, it was a wonder how he endured so long.

Looking over the field of unconscious water tribe men, Zuko couldn't help but wonder . . . how did the other nations endure? How? When there was such a frightening creation such as a Shakaku? He didn't remember much of what happened. All Zuko knew was that he used the surprise the warriors felt when they saw who he was.

Then world seemed to slow down for him. Slow down enough that he no longer guessed what the opponent was going to do. He saw his opponent move slower than normal. Slower than safe. And with relative ease he disarmed and knocked out the warriors opposing him.

'_My god . . . . how can I keep sane? How can I avoid turning into my sister? My father? How do I avoid becoming drunk with power?'_ The young prince asked himself as he looked upon Tora.

* * *

"Damn you!" Hakoda growled at Amaya. Amaya only smirked.

"Damn me? It's a little late for that." Amaya shoved Houka into the ground and watched as chains erupted from the sand and held the Water Tribe Chief in place. "Now, am I going to have to get rough?"

"That's enough, Amaya." Her head snapped back to look at the owner of the tired voice that just addressed her. Zuko.

"Don't tell me this was too much?" She teased only to be shocked by his sigh and answer.

"Amaya . . . let him go. We won, let's leave it at that." Zuko looked away towards the tree line. "Keiko . . . . the plan has changed. Tell Shizuko to drop the illusion."

"What?" Amaya was truly surprised. "What is going through that head of yours?" The Admiral demanded.

"You've had your fun, enough is enough." Zuko threw off the cloak and looked up at the sky.

"_Do you really think I would allow you to use my power selfishly? To go mad with it?"_ Tora asked Zuko in his mind. In the depths of his mind and heart, Zuko knew that he would not be allowed to have it go to his head. However . . .

'_It . . . . scares me. I have a darkness inside of me. My blood is tainted.'_ He answered before his eyes focused back on Amaya. "Amaya, just tell him the truth. Tell him the real reason why we came here." Zuko quietly asked his aunt. Hakoda watched the two relatives talk as he tried to come up with a way out of the chains.

"Dad?!" Hakoda felt his eyes widen as he heard his daughter's voice.

"Dad?" Amaya echoed in surprise before she looked back at Katara who was running towards the two firebenders and her father. "Uh oh." Amaya concluded as reality hit her.

* * *

"So let me get this straight . . . you're . . . against the Fire Lord?" Hakoda asked Amaya as they sat in his tent while Katara treated the wounded from the fight. Most just had bruises, a few were actually nicked or slightly burned. "And . . ." He turned his attention to Zuko as Bato crossed his arms. "You are trying to end the war? Through peace?" Zuko gave a sharp nod to this. "If it weren't for my daughter, I would never believe it." Sighing, Hakoda stood and shook his head. "I'm going to need time-"

"No." Amaya also stood and crossed her arms. "You of all people should know that in war, time waits for no one. Accept it, move on and plan. That is all that can be done. We are going to end this war. The only question here is are you willing to put done your prejudice and move on." Amaya narrowed her eyes. "If you are not willing to give up prejudice, the same thing that started and kept this war going, then I will strike you down." Her voice was as harsh as before, when she said the almost the same thing to Katara. "If you thing that the Fire Nation hasn't suffered also then you are wrong." With that Amaya turned and walked out of the tent with Zuko following her.

Bato and Hakoda stepped out and watched as Haku fell in step with his admiral and began to explain what was happening.

"Admiral, we've gotten word from the Avatar, he is heading off to train with a Guru and will be mastering the Avatar State. Sokka is heading this way with Avatar Aang and Iroh is staying and helping the the generals of the Earth Kingdom to prepare for the day of the Black Sun. Toph is going to talk with her mother who is Ba Sing Se." Haku rattled off. Aiko also began to walk with Amaya.

"Good. Aiko, I need you to prepare for Sokka to be here." Aiko nodded. In other words, tell Katara. "Keiko!" The masked kunoichi appeared at Amaya's side as Aiko left it.

"Mistress?" Keiko awaited the orders. Amaya glanced back at Hakoda whom was looking at his daughter, treating the wounds.

"Stay here with Chief Hakoda. Help in anyway you deem necessary." With a wave of her hand, Keiko turned and walked to Hakoda who seemed surprise to see the kunoichi.

"Everyone else!" She raised her voice and the few of her people that had come onto land looked up from what they were doing. "We'll be docking here for a bit. But prepare for anything. We might have to leave soon." With that she glanced back at Hakoda before heading for the ship.

"Zuko . . ." The prince paused and looked back at Katara who had Aiko standing next to her.

"Katara." He greeted quietly.

"Were you hurt?" Katara asked after a few minutes of silence. She could feel the Water Tribe men's eyes staring at her.

"No . . . you shouldn't concern yourself with me. Go . . . spend time with your father until your duties require you." Katara seemed surprised at his words but accepted them and turned to go speak with her father.

* * *

"What's troubling you, nephew?" Amaya's voice came out of no where while Zuko was staring at the beach. The moon had long since risen. There were small fires along the beach and Zuko was positive he could make out her figure at one of the fires.

"Nothing." He answered after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't lie to me." She sighed and shifted her robe so that it was closed at the neck completely without a chance of revealing her scar.

". . ." Narrowing her eyes at Zuko's silence, Amaya placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Why can't you talk to me?" She demanded.

". . . what can you expect?" Zuko snapped and turned to glare at her. "I barely know you." Amaya allowed her hand to fall to her side.

"What do you want to know?" Her bluntness surprised Zuko. Yet then again, Amaya was rather blunt when it came to things. "I know I didn't play much part in your life, but Zuko, I want to help." He turned his eyes away from her.

"I . . . the Shakaku are too much!" He blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Amaya tilted her head to the side slightly.

"How? How do you know that I won't turn into . . . any of _them_?!" Amaya's eyes softened after a moment as she realized what he meant.

"One day you will be Fire Lord. But you have something inside of you that neither your father, your grandfather, or your great grandfather didn't have inside of them." Zuko raised his eyebrow in confusion before Amaya placed a hand over his heart. "There is a reason why you were chosen to have the most powerful Shakaku. Yes, there is darkness inside of you. But there is also good." She smiled at him before placing her other hand over his scar. "Ozai would not have given you this otherwise." With that, Amaya removed her hands and stepped back. "I'll let you think." With that, Amaya walked away.

A roar alerted Aang of Appa. The bison was landing with two passengers. Both jumped off and the figure he was positive that was Katara ran towards them. Hugs were exchanged.

"_I don't understand this."_Tora's voice resounded in his head. _"You should be down there with her. You love her, don't you?"_ Closing his eyes, Zuko sighed.

"Yes. But . . . I don't belong there."

"_Then where do you belong?"_ Tora's voice was curious.

"I don't know." Zuko sighed. "I . . . am not well received anywhere."

* * *

Okay, I know people have been reading this. And I am slightly annoyed. Only three people really helped me. Either people really don't care or are just ignoring my plea for help. Well, I'd like thank the people that did help me.

BoricuaSuperstar - Thanks a whole bunch. I would go into detail about your idea and if I'm going to use it but I don't want to give away anything.

AzureStorm - Wow! Thanks for the multiply ideas. Like I said earlier, I won't go into detail because I'm afraid of losing the element of surprise.

Mysterious-Vixen - Thanks a lot for the helpful way of getting rid of writer's block. It helped me get the chapter out.

Okay, for the rest of you, I'm disappointed. Reviews help me know what I'm doing wrong! What, should I kill off someone to get some reactions! This has me upset. Well, I guess there isn't much I can do. I am loyal enough to my reviewers to keep from discontinuing this story. However, I want to know what's going on. I want to know if there is anything I can do to improve on the chapter and story.

Okay, now that I have that out of my system, I just want to say thank you for reading and Ja ne!


	27. Chapter 27

"He's getting awfully cozy with Katara, isn't he?" Amaya asked quietly to her daughter as they stood in front of the window on the bridge. The young half blooded fire bender nodded to the question absently. "I don't like it." The Admiral growled as she watched the young Avatar hug Katara again.

". . . Avatar Aang is supposed to leave soon, is he not?" Shizuko asked after a short pause.

"Yes, but he decided to wait a little bit longer." Amaya curled her lip into a sneer. "He's too obvious in his affections. So obvious that only the siblings don't realize it." Amaya flopped back into her chair with a growl.

"Why are you so angry?" Yong asked his mother as he appeared with a cup of tea for her. Amaya sighed as she took the tea and downed it in one go, surprising the people around her.

"I'm angry because he is neglecting the idea of her being in love with someone else. I'm angry because he's putting her life in danger. And I am furious because Zuko isn't mad." She hissed the last part with enough venom that many would have run away in fear had the soldiers not been so loyal or had not known her so well.

"Mother . . . cousin Zuko cannot be open with his feelings at this time. He was only able to be open with Miss Katara because he knew that there was no danger on this ship." Yong supplied with a small smile. Amaya winced when she heard Yong's logic.

"This very well may be true . . . but she's Zuko girlfriend!" Amaya whined as she slouched into her chair.

"Admiral . . . you know as well as I that they are trying to keep it from people." Haku reminded her while sorting through the information he just received from a crewmember.

"But-"

"We're in the middle of ending a century old war." The Commander interjected before Amaya could go on a rant. Her glare didn't deter him in the slightest as he continued to sort through the information.

"He's-"

"Not the one she cares for." Haku continued. "There is no need to worry." Amaya turned her head and pouted but was ignored in favor of the various duties each person had.

"My lady!" Aiko burst into the bridge, frantic. Amaya was alert and up on her feet, ready to give orders depending on the situation. "Horrible news! The avatar is trying to get Miss Katara!" Amaya turned to Haku and pointed at Aiko.

"She cares! Why not you?!" Amaya snapped. Haku let out a tired sigh but did not face her.

"Because someone has to stay out of teenage matters." He handed some scrolls to the soldier standing beside him. "Take this to Chief Hakoda." The soldier nodded and headed off to the deck of this ship so as to get to the dock and then to land.

* * *

"Sir!" Hakoda, surprised to be hearing those words with respect come out of a Fire Nation's soldier towards him, started. He turned around to face the mask soldier warily. The man was holding out a scroll for him. "From Admiral Amaya, sir!"

* * *

"So, what did you just send him?" Amaya asked Haku. "I'm assuming it was under my name." Haku had and eerie smile on his face that for some reason unsettled Amaya. "Commander Haku . . ."

"Just an request." Amaya raised an eyebrow at Haku's answer.

"What kind of request?" She inquired to which the unsettling feeling increased.

* * *

"She can't be serious." Hakoda muttered as he scanned the scroll.

"Sir?" The Fire Nation soldier asked, confused.

* * *

"A simple one, really." Haku actually smirked. Amaya felt her blood chill and heart stop at his next words. "A request for a formal dinner between your families. Just your families." Amaya was left speechless while everyone else slowly backed away from her with the exception of her children and Haku. Her eyes had widened to an unnatural proportion.

". . ." She had opened her mouth but she was unable to even imagine words.

* * *

"It's a show of faith." Bato sighed as he looked to Hakoda. Crossing his arms, Bato glanced at the soldier, still standing there and waiting for a reply. "I say we should. If anything, it will give you a chance to find out more." Hakoda thought for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. Tell the Black Rose of the West that I accept. With, of course, the condition that she comes here to have the dinner."

"Sir!" The soldier bowed before hurrying back to the ship.

* * *

"DIE!!" Amaya finally managed as she hurled a fireball at Haku. Sighing, Haku didn't even flinch when the fireball flew towards him. He only tilted his head to the side and explained his reasoning while the ball of fire missed his head by centimeters.

"It's a show of faith, Admiral. I have no doubt that Chief Hakoda will insist that the dinner be held on his territory. And he will be snooping for information. This is an excellent chance for you to help clear that Fire Nation's image."

"That's fine and all, but why formal?" Amaya growled.

"Why not formal? If you don't respect him enough to have a formal dinner . . ."

"It's not that." Amaya snapped, interrupting Haku. "I don't like having to wear formal clothing."

* * *

"Hold still!" Aiko instructed as she tightened the corset. Amaya frowned as she felt Aiko pull it to the smallest she could get it. "I know you have formal wear but you shouldn't fidget!"

"Just hurry up!" Snapped Amaya. The priestess refrained from rolling her eyes as she was already going as fast as Amaya made it possible.

"There. Your undergarments are done." Aiko informed the Admiral before hunting through the wardrobe, looking for the formal dress of a princess. "Found it!" She announced before pulling it out. The dress was not worn often so it was shoved to the back. In fact, Amaya only had it in case some snob managed to convince her to go to a dinner, which was only done to keep up appearances.

"Oh joy." Amaya drawled before crossing her arms. She took a moment to roll her eyes before being shoved into the dress.

* * *

Zuko narrowed his eyes when he saw his aunt. The dress she wore was almost the same as his mother's. Only she had a larger belt that showed off her figure. The crown in her hair signified her station and the color of her lips were crimson.

"I hope you know that we hate you." Amaya smiled as she informed Haku of this.

"Remember, best behavior." Commander Haku reminded Amaya. The young prince repressed a snort that this. He knew his aunt well enough to know that what Haku was asking was less than likely to happen.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Mother, please." Shizuko asked, causing Amaya to turn and see how well her young daughter cleaned up. Shizuko was dressed in a red, sleeveless dress with a mandarin collar and wore another long sleeved black dress underneath the red one. This one had gold dragons sewn into the sleeves. The slits were up to her thigh on the red dress and there were no slits on the black under dress. On her feet were red slippers and around her ankles were gold anklets.

Shizuko's hair was pulled up into a simple bun made from the top layer of hair while the rest flowed down to her waist. She had only a two-prong flame in her hair. Painted to be a soft red, her lips were a stark contrast to her pale skin and green eyes.

"Yes, sister is right." Yong smiled while he came up to his mother, causing her to turn once more. Yong wore a set of red and gold robes, similar to Zuko's. Only Zuko's were red and black with highlights of gold. Zuko and only wore something like the basic armor only instead of armor, there was cloth.

"Alright." Amaya admitted softly as she watched her two children.

* * *

Yay! I finally updated. I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry if I seemed a little harsh it's just that it hurts to put your heart and soul into something and get so little back. But, I feel much happier now. Also, I'm sorry for not updating as much as possible. Saying "I've been busy" doesn't seem right. However, I'm a paranoid person so sorry, I can't go into detail other than I'm getting swamped with work from college. Lots of love, people! Ja ne!

Lady Amaya


	28. Chapter 28

"Zuko . . ." Amaya's voice caused him to glance at his aunt from the corner of his eyes while they walked towards the camp of Water Tribe men.

"What is it?" Zuko asked after a moment of silence. Amaya bit the inside of her cheek before glancing at him once more.

"I . . . never mind." Amaya closed her eyes and took a deep breath before snapping her eyes open. With a smirk, Amaya placed her hands on her hips when the small family reached the camp. "Alright boys! What's for dinner?!" Amaya ignored the glares sent her way by the Water Tribe and the sighs from her family. "Wait just a second . . . the Avatar is missing?" Amaya looked around curiously before Sokka answered her as he came out of a tent.

"Aang went to finish his training." Sokka glowered at the royals before his sister hit him in the ribs. After sending her brother a glare, Katara smile at the firebenders.

"Dad's inside, looking over some war plans. We'll take you to dinner, though. He'll be joining us soon." For a moment, Katara's eyes met Zuko and he fought back the urge to smile at her. He couldn't risk it, though.

"So, what's for dinner?" Amaya asked as Katara and Sokka led them to another tent.

"Stewed Sea Prunes!" Katara exclaimed happily.

" . . . Stewed . . ." Shizuko began.

" . . . Sea . . ." Yong picked up where his sister left off.

" . . . Prunes?" Zuko finished for his cousins. The three of them looked at each other before looking at Amaya. Amaya sent a sharp glare to the young firebenders.

"We're going to eat whatever they give us and not complain." She hissed quietly as Sokka and Katara walked a far enough distance not to hear the sharp whisper.

"Here we are." Katara announced as she opened a tent flap. Amaya smiled disarmingly at the siblings before entering.

* * *

"Bato . . ." Hakoda began as he looked at his best friend.

"Don't worry. If she tries anything funny, you've got your men to back you up."

"Have you forgotten that strange weapon of hers? It was able to render everyone useless."

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Amaya laughed as Katara told a story about Sokka. Her brother only sulked in the corner. Zuko calmly sipped his tea while Shizuko smiled softly at her own brother.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Hakoda entered as Amaya calmed down. The Admiral waved it off.

"No, no need to apologize. I did impose in the beginning when it came to eating here."

* * *

Haku sighed and shook his head.

"Something wrong Commander?" A nearby soldier asked Haku.

"Nothing, Lieutenant. Just worrying how much Admiral Amaya is going to damage her mission . . ."

"Why do you say that, Commander?" Haku held back another sigh when he was asked this.

"Well, considering how much Admiral Amaya will try to 'spice things up' . . ."

" . . . Permission so speak freely sir?" The soldier asked and Haku nodded. "I think we need to run damage control."

"I wish we could. Problem is, this is a show of good will. Throw a bunch of soldiers in there to keep her in line and we've got a problem. Mostly from how much the Admiral hates being handled."

"Then we are screwed, sir."

"Yes we are." Haku nodded before turning his head when a messenger entered the room. "I don't recognize you." He muttered as he narrowed his eyes. The messenger bowed before handing Haku a scroll.

"From my master, Keizo."

* * *

Zuko quietly sipped his water as he fought back the urge to throw out the . . . stewed sea prunes. The smell did nothing to help his appetite. Glancing over at Yong, he discovered that his adopted cousin was going through a much similar problem.

"Prince Zuko . . ." Zuko looked over at his aunt when he heard this. She had narrowed her eyes as she stared down at her food. Hakoda was watching her closely along with Sokka.

"What's wrong?" Hakoda asked suspiciously.

" . . . Zuko . . . did you ask Keiko to come here?" Amaya asked as she looked behind her right before Keiko appeared, kneeling behind Amaya.

"Keiko . . . what is the meaning of this?"

"I have a message from Keizo, mistress." Keiko held out the scroll and presented it to Amaya. Hakoda watched Amaya as she took the scroll. Katara, remembering who Keizo was along with the firebenders, felt their eyes widen.

"Who's Keizo?" Sokka asked, distrustful. Amaya felt her eyes widen as she read the story and stood up.

"AZULA'S HERE!" Not a second after she announced this did the earth rumble and cries of alarm filtered through the camp. "Get our men down here to fight!" Keiko nodded when Amaya gave her the order and disappeared. "HOUKA!" Amaya called as she began to rip off the sleeves on her dress. They were too cumbersome to fight in. She also ripped off the bottom of her dress to reveal grey pants underneath.

"TORA!" Zuko called out as Amaya freed herself from her restricting clothes. The young adopted siblings looked to their mother in surprise.

"We will not run." Amaya declared as she walked through the tent flaps out into the battle. Shizuko pulled her flute out and so did Yong his mirror. The young firebenders had not been gifted in the bending arts so they were forced to rely more on their Shakaku. Hakoda had already dashed out of the tent with Sokka. Katara looked over at Zuko, both knowing that this would change everything.

"Be safe." They both whispered before darting out with Yong and Shizuko into the battle being waged outside.

Outside it was a war zone. Earth was flying around along with knives and a pink blur. The water tribe men were fighting the best they could however, they were outnumbered. Amaya had just entered the fray, Houka resting in her hands. Seconds later Tora landed in Zuko's hands. Katara summoned up as much water as she could before using it as though it was an octopus, the water around her in eight tentacles.

"Brother . . ." Shizuko trailed off before narrowing her eyes.

"I know sister. I will be careful." Yong spotted a spike of earth shooting towards him and put his mirror in front of him. The mirror glowed before the spike stopped and shot back at the one who sent the earth towards him.

"Ha!" Amaya shouted as she sent an arc of white light at a Dai Lee agent and cut through the earth wall he erected. The wall crumbled onto him. She noticed a pink blur heading towards her and brought up her Shakaku in time to block a jab aimed at her shoulder. "Ty Lee . . . Azula needs to face me if she wishes for me to fall in battle!" She announced before kicking away the pink acrobat.

* * *

Zuko weaved through the ranks of fighters, splitting earth whenever it came at him. All the while his heart beating like crazy, adrenalin rushing.

_'Calm yourself! Do not lose yourself to bloodlust!' _Zuko thought as he tried to keep a level head.

_Trust me! Do not fear yourself!_

His Shakaku called out to him.

* * *

Katara knocked down several of the deadly earth benders with water and froze them whenever she could, hoping to be able to render them useless in battle. She didn't have time to glance over at Zuko but she made sure to keep an ear open in case he cried out in pain. The waterbender also made sure to protect the Water Tribe men. They were her people, even if she served Admiral Amaya.

* * *

Shizuko expertly ran her fingers over her flute in a silent tune before swinging her flute up into the air. The flute, Ute, let out a piercing shriek before a sonic blast ripped the ground apart and threw back several earthbenders. She narrowed her green eyes as more Dai Lee agents tried to take her down. Playing several more notes she swung Ute to the side this time and watched as the Dai Lee were sent to the ground, unconscious.

Suddenly, the Dai Lee felt the earth rumble underneath them. Before anyone could do anything else, a green and yellow clad girl burst out of the ground behind the Dai Lee and stomped, sending them tumbling to the ground. Toph smirked and stared ahead with her milky eyes before swinging her arms to the side and the earth behind her pillared up, knocking back Ty Lee.

"Not this time!" Toph snapped.

Fire surged through the Dai Lee ranks, signaling Iroh's appearance along with the arrival of a good number of Amaya's crew. Fire and Earth were thrown across the battlefield without remorse. However, beside Katara, a huge wave rose up into the air. Katara glanced back in surprise before realizing it was from him.

"Aang." She whispered in joy. The water turned into ice shards before raining down on the Dai Lee, imprisoning many. However, for every Dai Lee agent that fell, two more took their place. Blue fire was blasted left and right as Azula, wearing light armor appeared. Knives were knocking down the firebenders that fought for Amaya and so was the well placed jabs from Ty Lee. It was a small army against them.

"Zuko!" Azula snarled when she saw her brother. Her eyes glanced over to Amaya. "Amaya. I never expected this from you. Zuko is weak but not you. You are the Black Rose of the West. Why betray your country?" Azula demanded. Amaya smirked as she looked at her niece.

"A spoiled brat like you wouldn't understand."

"So it's because of grandfather's hatred of you and father's hatred? Pathetic." Azula sneered and sent another blast of blue fire at her family. "I never imagined you to be soft hearted like Uncle." Zuko easily deflected the fire, surprising Azula.

"Believe what you want. But know this, you cannot hope to defeat me." Amaya smirked before sending an arc of white light towards Azula from her sword. The fire nation princess flipped over it and smirked.

"Is that the best you have, Amaya?" She taunted.

Aang watched in horror as Azula and her Dai Lee forces slowly beat down Amaya's and Hakoda's forces. He glanced at Katara before sighing. Raising a slab of Earth around him, he whispered an apology to Katara before he began to let go of everything. He could feel the cosmic energy rushing through her veins now. Opening his eyes as a white light shot up into the sky, Aang began to lift up into the air.

Amaya felt attention be pulled to the white light as the Avatar rose up into the air. In retrospect, she knew she shouldn't have done that. But it was too late. Her attention had been caught and taken off of the dangerous opponent that was her niece. Feeling the air become charged, Amaya realized what she had done. When she heard the crackling, she knew it was too late.

"Mistress!" The gasped out word echoed in her ears as a heavy weight landed on her.

"ARGH!" Aang called out in pain as knives lodged themselves in his back before another crackling filled the air, a blast of lightning hit his front. His grasp on the cosmic energy slipped away. Zuko watched, shock hitting him hard as Aang fell to the ground.

"AANG!" Katara ran to her friend and began to pull out her sacred water.

"Some Avatar." Azula smirked, not paying attention to those that she did not consider a threat.

"Azula!" Zuko snarled as he came crashing down at her, his heel connecting with her shoulder.

"Ugh!" The fire nation princess grunted before swiping at her brother with a flaming hand. Zuko managed to kick off of Azula just in time to avoid the fire. Azula resisted the urge to hold her swore shoulder as she glared at her brother. "So, you think you can take me? You, a worthless, banished fool!" She gritted her teeth before sending a blast of lightning at Zuko. She didn't expect him to redirect it at her, though. Azula thought she could dart in and attack while he was splitting the lightning with his strange weapon, like he had done so long ago when she was about to behead Iroh. However, she was mistaken and barely had time to dodge when Zuko sent the blast right back at her. The Dai Lee quickly surrounded Zuko.

_Trust me._ His shakaku called to him. It was only able to do so much for him unless he accepted the power that flowed through her, the power of Agni. Zuko closed his eyes and sighed as the earth rose up to devour him, courteous of the Dai Lee.

_'Tell me what to do, Tora. I trust you.'_ He thought, hoping the strange weapon of Agni could hear him.

_That's what I've been waiting for._

* * *

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got caught up with a lot of other things. Well, I hope you like it, ja ne!


End file.
